


The Forlorn Requiem of a Hollow Succubus

by TenhaMouchi



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Casual Sex, Cheating, Corruption, Dog sex, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Genderbending, Impregnation, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Romance, big dick, femboy, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenhaMouchi/pseuds/TenhaMouchi
Summary: Disclaimer: This work was purely for a request and does not represent my views/taste. Though the alternative ending does.Perhaps the largest scale request I've done to date other than an anthology... This was a requested piece!PLOT: The Kingdom of Dunan and the Hero have been at war with the Kingdom of Kolyuchka for many centuries... It has been an endless struggle between the forces of the 'Goddess' Chosen' and the Demon Lord Vasilyevich. But, what happens when a feminine-looking tinkerer by the name of Sam gets caught up in the mess? After undergoing a metamorphosis into a femboy succubus, escaping, and then trying to readjust to life; we'll see how far that Sam--now Samara--falls in the depths of her own pity... Can she escape it? Or will she be consumed by her hedonism?
Kudos: 10





	1. The Bright Marigold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins. Sam is tinkering outside of Dunan one day when two black knights rush him... One thing leads to another and he meets the very enemy of the kingdom himself. And what follows is a special kind of evil.

The Kingdom of Dunan, a mythical kingdom outside of our own realm of reality. Beautifully landlocked between a couple of mountains and overlooking a great lake--this kingdom has existed since the inception of the world… A long line of rulers, marble houses, churches, guilds, pubs, galleries, a colosseum, and a royal castle; it had the makings of your standard kingdom. It is defended by the Knights of Ystera and a royal army spanning millions of soldiers. To top it off, it is defended by a legendary hero who is said to one day combat great evil…

Of course, it wouldn’t be a fairytale without evil, wouldn't it? That evil came in the form of the Demon Lord Vasilyevich and his dominion; the Kingdom of Kolyuchka. It resides in the Demon World, but the Demon Lord himself has had no trouble trying to attack the kingdom at the drop of a hat. He desires to corrupt it, and gain control over it so that he may turn the land that they inhabit into something that’s necessary for his plans… These haven’t been known, but the kingdom assumes that they’re evil... Thus, a war spanning over centuries has been taking place. The Hero’s descendents against this despicable blight and the band of demons…

But, now we turn our attention not to the greater forces of work here--but instead, a simple man by the name of Samuel. Samuel is a tinkerer--that is, a mechanic that works on a variety of objects, machinery, and weaponry--he’s quite good at his job. He’s a simple man, lightly robust, blue eyed, with auburn hair, and a good work ethic. He also looks quite effeminate for a man; and is self conscious about it… Despite this, his fiance, Lya, supports him all the way and encourages him to be stronger…

Life is good for Sam, he’s respected in his community, and he’s self-made. However, all of those things that Sam is capable of mean nothing in the face of a monster… He hasn’t had trouble with them thus far while gathering resources. Lya has also used her skills to teach him how to defend himself! The young man spends his days working hard, creating new things to help the kingdom, and gathering resources; he’ll plan to marry Lya soon. Though, Sam doesn't know it yet… Everything in his life will come to a grinding halt; things will never be the same…

***

The outer fields of southern Dunan provided a good place for wood. Trees grew there in abundance, and Sam needed some for a boat he was going to present to the royal guard come Monday. He was happily harvesting wood with his machine, humming a jovial tune and thinking about Lya. That gorgeous, 6’4, blonde-haired, muscly, woman who brought out the best in the smaller Sam. He couldn’t wait ‘till the break in the month where he finally planned to propose to her. Just thinking about it made him giddy…

He rounded a hillside and found another tree. Quickly he set up the big mechanism and started to chop it down. He was still humming, and leisurely sipped a bit of ale from a jug he kept on his toolbelt. The wind was blowing, making the flaxen grass shake about like a group of tiny dancers… It seemed quiet out today, not much had happened since the Hero had gone to the Demon World, and he assumed that demon activity would be lower than--

A screech… Sam turned around to see two figures rushing at him from either side. Upon closer inspection, they were on horseback and they were wearing dark purple armor… He’d seen their faces on every propaganda poster in the kingdom, these were the black knights of the Demon Lord’s personal army! Though, judging by their helmets and regal looking armor; these two were definitely of a higher ranking… Sam tried to hide next to the tree--hoping that they had just come for his machine and not him. However, a quick slice of a halberd knocked the tree over and sent Sam running. He thanked Lya for helping him with stamina training…

However, the horses were faster. And one of the knights caught up with him! Sam tried to throw a swing at the knight, but his arm was taken by the knight’s spare one. He got a good look at the black knight now… Spiky-yet-regal looking indigo armor, a helmet adorned with a clear red visor, a horn, and bat wings. He was hoisted off of the ground and onto the back of a black horse that Sam had failed to recognize before… These were Kelpie! There was no escape for him now--he felt his skin firmly attach itself to the horse demon’s wet skin… He heard the knight above him talk; a professional, yet deeply voice that held an air of commandment, “Such a fair face, do all women in the kingdom look as graceful as you do? Well, no matter.”

“I-I’m not a girl, please let me go!” Sam struggled amidst the Kelpie’s stickiness.

“Do not waste your breath, maiden, excuses shall not work on me.” The dark knight shook his head.

“I haven’t done anything wrong…! Please!” Sam was close to tears, he couldn’t fight back, he couldn’t escape, he was on the Kelpie now--in the clutches of two dark knights. He wanted to call for Lya…

“You’re quite right, you haven’t done anything wrong. However…” The knight forcefully took Sam’s face and squeezed it in its gauntlet. “You are quite the looker, and Lord Vasilyevich has been looking for a new concubine.”

Sam could barely speak, “Please…” He coughed, “Lya, help me…!”

“Lya? A fine name. But, you talk rather frequently…” The knight took the blunt end of the halberd. “I’m afraid I cannot bring you back to Kolyuchka if you insist on screaming your head off--trust me, this won’t hurt a bit.”

“S-Stop! No--” Sam was struck in the face with the blunt end of the halberd, and he blacked out. The last thing he thought of before he did was Lya… He hoped that they would find him soon, take him off of this Kelpie, and then take him back to her. This was the worst, but most of all, Sam once again felt the feeling of failure as a man--he failed to defend himself when push came to shove; the same old story… He’d been called pathetic to his face many times, even by Lya--though not out of malice--and he struggled to embrace himself… It didn’t matter much now, Sam would probably have things done to him that he wouldn’t have nightmares of, and he was completely helpless to do anything about it… Just like he’d always been.

***

Sam found himself in a loincloth, and in chains by the time he’d awoken. The same two knights that had ambushed him were now on either side of him, dragging him by his arms, and marching steadily through a dimly lit hallway… Judging by the foreign looking walls, the portraits of demons, and the blue torches; Sam was certain he was somewhere in the Demon World. Perhaps he’d been captured by a noble? A marquis? Though, if they were a noble, this was extravagant to the point of being weird… The further in he was dragged, the fancier the place got. Ambient hallways with chandeliers, gigantic foyers with tapestries that stretched on for ways, many windows overlooking a large enclave, and the emblem of the Demon Lord--a thorned rose with scattered petals…

It had been a brief period before they came to a gigantic regal-looking double door. One Knight opened the door, and Sam saw a wide, spacious throne room. It looked like an observatory with a glass ceiling, many windows, and a circular structure. There was a blue carpet leading up to a wicked looking throne made out of brass. The Knights drug him along further and pushed his head down. One of them whispered something about being unworthy to see their lord. All Sam could see of the throne was the brass, and a pair of ornate, black, spiky greaves. He didn’t want to look up--out of fear of being punished--so he just kept his head hung.

The Knights themselves took a knee and presented their weapons. The air in the room went from lively to thick… instead of the ambient noises of the castle, it had grown silent. The air was sticky, and for some reason, Sam felt like he was in the presence of something great and terrifying… He chose to keep quiet and not grovel. He heard another voice next, deep, brusque, and metaphorically oozing with regality… But something wasn’t right about it… Sam couldn’t call it, but he felt like it wasn’t one voice talking--rather, many voices in unison. “Zorne… Krieg… You’ve both returned. And, what is this you’ve brought me?” The way he referred to Sam as ‘this’ sent a shiver up his spine…

“Lord Vasilyevich.” The Knight who had first grabbed Sam spoke, “Your humble servant, Zorne, offers you a fair maiden--obtained from the fields of southern Dunan. Beautiful, but she speaks a lot--I hope this does not displease milord.”

Sam knew he was fucked now… Lord Vasilyevich… He stood in the presence of what was basically the enemy of mankind....

Laughter. Deep, controlled, almost-dry laughter, “Oh, Zorne. What you have brought me is not a maiden--but, a man! I can see the color of their soul.” Clapping, “Though, your gift is not misplaced; we’ve been needing someone like this for a while.”

“A man!?” Cried the other Knight, “Damn it, Zorne! I told you there was something wrong! Of course you’d bring the wrong thing back to Lord Vasilyevich!”

“Wrong? But, milord said…” Zorne held up an arm to punctuate, but was stopped by Vasilyevich speaking.

“Now, now, you two. This is a wonderful find.” The demon lord took a deep breath and let out a shivering sign of what Sam thought was satisfaction--though it sounded more like a snake hissing, “I’ve been meaning to do this experimentation for a long time… But, the winds of change have brought on me a suitable subject.”

Sam winced as he heard the Demon Lord step off of his throne and approach him… Not wanting to see his fate--he shut his eyes.

“Do not grovel, child.” The Demon Lord stopped right at Sam’s head. “For you shall undergo a brilliant metamorphosis--an emergence, if you will.” He felt a gloved hand stroke his hair, Sam wanted to throw up in fear, “Though you do not know it yet, child, you shall play out your part--this is only a temporary endeavor.” The hand was removed. “Take him to Mengle… and I shall be there soon. Do not worry, child, the best shall soon begin.”

Sam was dragged away by the two knights again, and this time he was dragged all the way through the castle. The further down he went, the more demonic the architecture became… Though now, it was pronounced, wicked, and fleshy in some areas… Sam felt he was looking at an anemone in the waters of Lake Dunan. The walls pulsed with veins, the corridors stretched to unnatural shapes, and the entire way was lighted by a sickly pulsing azure… They came to another door that had a gigantic, purple serpent with jeweled eyes. Zorne opened the door and hoisted Sam over his shoulder. Slowly he was laid down onto a stone slab, and tied to it with chains. He heard the other knight sigh in disapproval before leaving.

Sam lost his vision, then and there. But, he could still hear, feel, and smell. He heard the heavy stomping of metallic greaves enter the room. After a short while, he heard them resting on a chair--far away from the table. A snap of fingers; Sam heard the ground beneath him rumble fiercely. Then, he heard breathing; loud, labored breathing. “You may all begin when you are ready.” He heard the Lord speak again, “Please indulge yourselves, and do not be afraid to… be rough with this one. But, under no circumstances are you to cut his skin--do I make myself clear? Good, now begin.” With that, Sam felt his body grabbed from all sides…

Something penetrated him from his ass, and Sam screamed loudly as he was set upon. He felt wetness up his body, his ass being stretched, and the sound of the labored breathing all the same. He cried out for everything, for Lya, for God, for the king, for the Hero, even. All of it was in vain… The pain was sharp, excruciating, and unyielding. Strangely, Sam felt another feeling, but couldn’t describe it… It wasn’t bad--nor was it good--it was simply… there. His mouth was assaulted next--he felt something big, long, and covered in an unknown liquid stretch down to his gullet… It tasted salty, was covered in a curdled substance, and reeked! Sam could barely breathe as he was mercilessly throatfucked--gagging and gacking constantly.

It didn’t stop there, he felt something coil around his torso and massage his nipples. He could barely maintain lucidity--but something forced him to stay awake... He’d wanted to just go home to present wood to the woman he loved; and this is what life did to him. Sensations were an understatement, Sam felt like he was out of his own body, he felt all of these things: pain, weirdness, stimulation, and… pleasure. But, he had no idea of the source of their happenings. The only thing that his mind was capable of processing was that he was being forced upon.

It was insanity, signals being transmitted, thoughts going everywhere, and the sound of that labored breathing; constantly on loop. For what seemed like hours, Sam was assaulted from every available avenue. And it was done multiple times… He felt something burst inside him, and then another thing was jammed into him. He would choke on his own vomit, and something would clean it out… then force another thing down his throat. Throughout it all, Sam felt his body wrap, rot, and decay…. A human wasn’t meant to go through this unimaginable trial--so why? Why had he been chosen for this? Was it because the god above liked playing with him? Was it because the devil below had eyes for his past transgressions?

The creators that be might’ve had a hand within it--or not; either way, he felt his body being edited… His bones snapped all directions, his veins were constricted, his breathing was thinned, and his heart stopped a couple of times… Throughout it, Sam thought that he would lose his mind… Here now, there be demons--abandon all hope. His hair follicles were plucked, his eyelids were sewn, his face was bashed in a couple of times, his lower half was stretched out, his muscles contracted, and he felt something break within his ass… It spilled liquid out of him and he felt himself orgasm extravagantly…

From there, it only proceeded further. He felt something reach within his rectum and insert something… It took root deep within him, it destroyed his balls, it ruptured his dick, and it spread throughout his nerves. Was this hell? Was this purgatory? A waking dream--a living night terror. It was a terror from which Sam thought that he’d never wake from; causing him to cry. He no longer heard the labored breathing, but instead heard soft whispers. The pain was still prevalent as ever, something was still forced down his throat, his body was caressed, and something still gaped him wide. It continued repeatedly.

Sam had lost the concept of time at this point; time was an illusion. He only felt the careful hands of something continue to pry at his body like a broken lock. It had been the crescendo when he’d been set upon the table, and now the orchestra was finishing the final decrescendo into what would be the end--at least, that’s what he assumed. He no longer had things in his orifices, he was no longer deprived air, and the pain finally subsided. Sam at that point felt strangely hollow… It was as if he had become the concept of empty--nothingness…

And then, there was something; his sight returned. It was the same room, but no one was in it. He was no longer chained to the table and could walk around freely. The room was spacious as it was empty, and Sam saw where presumably the Demon Lord had sat down. It was a miniature throne with the same regal furnishings as the one in the Lord’s dwelling. Aside from the chair and some nearby tables, there was nothing else that this room had to offer… Sam walked over to the door he’d been carried through and found it strangely ajar--had they forgotten that he was in here? Maybe, but Sam would never forget what had been done to him…

He felt… different. If he had to describe it, he’d say he was no longer in his own body; it was as if he’d woken up in the morning and he found out that his clothes were a size too big… He looked down and found himself dressed in a female bodysuit! He screamed and fell backwards, only to see more of the outfit. Indigo latex bodysuit with long stocking boots, a frilly skirt, and indigo fingerless arm gauntlets. In frustration at his supposed ‘wardrobe malfunction’ he slammed his fist on the floor--he was not a woman! Or… was he? Sam struggled with that thought for a moment--they’d said he was effeminate, they’d obviously forced themselves upon him, maybe he was a woman? Though, given by the shape, and size of his new cock that didn’t seem like the case…

It was flaccid right now, but the utter size of it shook Sam. He’d been a nice seven-incher before, and while he didn’t think of it as anything special; Lya told him it was above average and she liked it. This was absolutely outlandish, he could feel the veins on it too… Strangely, Sam couldn’t feel his dick--not with his hands anyway--it was as if it wasn’t there. He pulled past the fiber of the suit and he could see that it looked completely unnatural as well. This was not a penis, this was a limb--a limb that felt like it had come out of the alchemy lab rather than it being ‘naturally grown’. Why was this thing on him, a _woman_ … What? What was going on…?

He grasped his head and in a daze looked at the floor to find an indent had been made… Sam double-took, had he done that? Quickly, he brought his fist down again, and the dent had gotten bigger. Testing this out further, Sam flipped off the ground and onto his feet in one fluid motion. What was going on with hi--her? Had they been fucked so hard that they’d been given powers? Sam couldn’t believe it… Why’d they done it? Don’t they know that with powers he could escape? Sam yelped in joy, he’d been handed a golden ticket out of a prison… These powers felt like they were beyond comprehension, and Sam would use them to get out of here. The door was ajar, but still stuck--so Sam hard kicked it open with force. The door broke off its hinges and fell to the ground in front of her… Taking the advantage, she sprinted out of the room and into the corridor. 

She gained speed the more she ran, and no longer felt tired… Was this also a part of Lya’s stamina training? No… This was something else--but, Sam didn’t have time to question it. He was running faster than he’d ever had and everything around him was a blur. He heard the voices of a few guards behind him while he went through door, after door, after door. Two guards held out their polearms up ahead. With great strength, Sam jumped over them with impossibly high, and then flipped through the door behind them.

Sam felt great! He wondered what they’d given him… her… him… her… him… her… him… they? They continued running until reaching a staircase. Using the strength prior, Sam leapt all the way to the top and continued down the hall of what looked to be the top floor of the castle. He saw Zorne at the end reading a book, who then dropped it immediately and held up the halberd. He yelled something, but Sam couldn’t hear it; and he barely avoided having his head lopped off by the halberd as he slid under it. Seeing no other place to go, Sam took a detour through the glass door and out to a balcony. He reached the end near a spire, and heard the clacking of Zorne’s grieves behind him… “That’s as far as you go, miss.” Zorne said in a threatening tone, “Your tomfoolery ends here.”

Sam didn’t know how to respond, this was all still exhilarating for the freshly awakened… what were they? Nobody knew. Sam knew that Zorne had extended his halberd out towards him and was slowly advancing. Nobody looked behind them and saw the steep drop that was the castle walls… Quickly, Sam jumped onto a gap in the wall and outstretched his arms. “What are you planning?” Zorne hissed, “There’s nowhere to run, you fool!” Sam didn’t know either, in fact, all of this had been primarily instinctual. With a smile, the tinkerer leaned back and fell off of the grade--plummeting into the dark clouds below… This is how he’d die, Sam figured, not with a bang--but with a deafening thud.

Though, the thud was sounding awfully like flapping as his fall slowed to a halt… Sam felt something come out of her back, and tilted her head back to see a pair of glowing dragon wings had extended themselves out of her delts! With a scream of utter delight--she couldn’t believe her luck--she flew above the clouds and back up towards the bastille. She saw Zorne, looking straight up at her with a halberd still in hand. She waved goodbye to him, and then dove away into the sky. She flew fast, yet gracefully--a swan amongst the dark sea. An emergence, huh? A metamorphosis! This was starting to look a lot more like it.

Besides that, Sam was free now! He was free to go back to the kingdom of Dunan, and now he had the power he always wanted--the power to rely on himself! That Demon Lord had made a fool of him, but now Sam was sure that rustbucket was the fool… He did a twirl in midair and continued flying off into the distance--he wouldn’t stop until he saw the white bannisters of the kingdom he loved; and would no doubt fall into the embrace of Lya when he returned to her; a better… something than they had been before!

***

Zorne was furious! He couldn’t believe what he’d witnessed a moment prior--that maiden had been imbued with demonic power! She’d flown away using the soul of a wyvern before his eyes… How regrettable, he was supposed to be one of the realm’s strongest knights, and this was how he’d let his gift to Lord Vasilyevich get away!? He would hang for this… Five-hundred years at the Demon Lord’s side and he hadn’t fucked up this royally since courting a noble’s daughter! Zorne was about to spike his halberd into the ground, when he heard the sound of the glass door opening. Krieg would no doubt take great pleasure in tormenting him over this… Zorne sighed and turned--only to see the face of his Lord.

Quickly, he knelt down and presented his weapon. Zorne’s mind raced heavily--would he be beheaded here? Would Lord Vasilyevich chuck him off of this ledge and watch with glee as he would impale on a spire? Zorne had heard the stories about how absolutely ruthless his Lord was--but in his five hundred years, had never seen him act. Instead of anger, Zorne heard the Lord laugh; it was his trademarked rattlesnake sounding laugh. “It is quite alright, Zorne.” Lord Vasilyevich said with a hint of happiness in his voice, “You may rise.”

“Milord…” Zorned said, hanging his head in shame, “The fault is completely--”

“No. No.” Vasilyevich waved his hand, “There was nothing that happened here that I did not already plan. Nor was there no power that I imparted onto ‘Sam’ that I didn’t know of.”

“Y-You mean you let her escape?” Zorne scratched his helmet, “But, why, Milord? I thought you were in need of another concubine!?”

“That I was, Zorne, that I was…” The Demon Lord stepped further along, and stopped near the bastille. “However, what you brought to me has set forth another opportunity in motion.” With a flick of a gauntlet-laden wrist, the Lord created an image made of energy. This image depicted Sam, flying away further towards the kingdom of Dunan, “And it will start with this human’s life…”

“Tracking magic..!” Zorne pumped his fist, “But, why, Milord? You’ve imbued this one with such great power, let the maiden slip out of your hands, and now she’ll tell the kingdom--we aren’t ready for a full-scale invasion; the Hero’s already here!”

Vasilyevich let out a loud laugh again; a chorus of unnatural sounds, rattlesnakes, phlegm, the croon of an ibis, and the chiming of a belltower--all in unison. “You mistake me, Zorne. But, that’s quite alright, you are still young after all. I shall educate you of my plan.” The Demon Lord was in full view of Zorne now; a violet cape waving in the wind of the realm. He stood tall--taller than Zorne--at about 6’5, greaves with spindling edges, gold-trimmed, dark armor embedded with a demon’s wicked smiling face, a fur collar at the top of his cape, and a helmet with the stylings of a bull’s horns… The Lord slowly removed his helmet and continued talking, “Our dominion has reached the last possible point it can, Zorne. Not long now will the Hero reach our sanctuary and attempt to end this century’s long struggle.” The hair was long, fiery pink, and had a ponytail held with a cross hatch. “Zorne, do you know why I fight?”

“I was taught that in schooling, Milord.” Zorne nodded, “If I’m correct, you wish to liberate us demons, and create a world wherein we’ll never be discriminated against again?”

“Half-right with that, Zorne, I’m surprised our education system mentions my politics--they should be teaching young ones to fight for themselves, not for me.” Vasilyevich turned to Zorne. The face of… Zorne still couldn’t discern what gender the Lord was.. Flowing, graceful hair, a ladies’ face, pointy ears, pale skin, but the voice of a million--and eyes that shone a pure crimson..

“But, Milord, all demons want freedom, and that’s your prerogative--isn’t it?” Zorne shook his head in confusion.

“It is, as I said, you’re half-right. But, more than that.” Vasilyevich looked onto the horizon. “What I crave--is for everyone’s honesty.”

“Honesty, Milord?” Zorne knelt in respect--seldom did Vasil remove their helmet.

“Honesty, Zorne.” Vasilyevich sighed, “Humanity spends all of its time wrapped up in self-absorption, pitiful struggles, games disguised as politics, and fantastic racism. They do it all, not knowing that if they forgo their delusions and finally preach coexistence with us--that their world would be free of their own stranglehold. Humans and demons, Zorne, are one in the same. The name is different, our bodies are different, but our souls are similar. One of my most trusted servants…”

Vasilyevich walked over to Zorne, removed his helmet, and then planted a kiss firmly on his forehead, “You are one of the few who dare to look into my actual feelings, and I appreciate each second of it. Therefore, I will let you know of what I fully intend.” The Demon Lord pointed to the astral projection of Sam, “That child there. I have implanted in them the seed that shall sew the honesty across the entire kingdom of Dunan. Though they may not know it, their purpose shall come to bear… I cannot say the rest of my plans now, but that child will be absolutely instrumental. What that child does now…” Vasilyevich grinned and cupped their chin with a hand, “Will set them upon an unavoidable path--the path of honesty. Come, Zorne. We must make preparations for the Hero’s group to arrive at Ysa.”

Zorne un-knelt, his horns twitching as he rose. He brushed his red hair and put back on his helmet before following Lord Vasilyevich through the door. Sometimes he wondered; what lurked within the mind of Vasilyevich? What was their endgame? Zorne didn’t know. All Zorne knew is that if Vasilyevich had planted a seed then… An inescapable corruption had been set into motion on that hapless maiden… It required at least an archbishop to remove it. Zorne couldn’t help but feel worried at the prospect; the Lord placing the future of a realm on some random maiden he’d plucked from the fields? Unlikely.

The soul of that maiden becoming twisted, torn, and demonic? That was a pact scrawled with red ink--the Demon Lord’s promise.


	2. A Budding Flytrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his escape, Sam starts to feel weird... Deciding to go under the name Samara, he--now a referred to as a she--tries to readjust to normal life in the kingdom of Dunan. But, what will happen when a seemingly unassuming dog flips her world on it's head? Well...

Sam had been flying for around what seemed like two hours. The power that they now beheld was nothing short of exhilarating… And the feeling of flying above everything else was breathtaking--never before had she experienced the wilderness before like this… Groves within the trees, the painter's palette of fauna below, and the ambient sound of wind--it was beautiful. Sam thought it was a moment of reprieve after what he’d gone through before. He didn’t want to think about it; he didn’t want to relive it…

But that was the thing with their mentality; it feeds the hamster events, the hamster goes into the wheel, and the hamster chugs along endlessly--never once letting him live down what happened or trying to understand it… It was like, self-exertion, but worse. Sam felt nauseous. Her eyes started to become blurry and she decided to find a spot to land before undoubtedly crashing. She’d just gotten out of hell, she didn’t want to go right back down to it. Instead, Sam found a nice spring in one of the little groves of the forest. He descended slowly and he felt the cold draft of the summer breeze hit his body hard. When his feet touched the soft, grassy forest floor the… person let out a sigh of relief.

Sam decided to take a breather and waltzed on over to the spring. It was surrounded by a bouquet; tulips, daisies, hollyhocks, violets, and mallows all swaying in the gentle whisper winds of summer. When Sam reached the pool, he cupped his hand together and shoveled some spring water from the pool. The brisk, refreshing water hit Sam’s face like a breath of fresh air… He felt a bit more clean than usual. The water dripping from his face, Sam gazed into the pool. The cool aquamarine providing a respite from--

Sam fell backwards upon seeing the reflection of… he didn’t know who was starting back at him… No, this must’ve been some mistake! He touched his face again and found that the once rough skin of his battered complexion was now smooth! Furiously, they shook their head--this had to be another part of the nightmare; but Sam had already said it was waking..! A worst fear realized, Sam bit his lip and once again sauntered over to the pool.

In the calm water of the spring before him, there stared back not a man--but a woman. A pretty face with light magenta eyes, neck length brown hair, and a soft body that had lost most of its muscles. Sam looked like a doll; never in his life had he wanted to throw up more. Facing more of the sad truth, he stood up and witnessed his whole figure--her whole figure! Curvy hips, fat thighs, perky breasts, porcelain skin--all were suspects of a muder lineup wherein the victim had been Sam’s body.... They’d done this to him..! No… Sam wasn’t even sure if he could call himself a man anymore; his dick was still there, but his figure said it all…

Sam wasn’t a man; not anymore. Sam… Should _she_ call herself that anymore? It was a gender neutral name, but Sam felt like it was misplaced on a woman of her stature… She still couldn’t believe that everything had been taken from her in the span of a day. Most times, when a knight grew old and tattered their decline happened steadily; Sam guessed that she should be thankful that it wasn’t as slow and painful as fading away was.. 

Maybe… Maybe being a woman wasn’t as bad, honestly. Sam had always been mistaken for a girl anyway, and she still had the dick too--so she could still be in a relationship with Lya. And if she had to be honest, she was quite the looker! Sam could stare at herself for hours… Sam. Sam… Sam! The woman racked her brain for any possible names that sounded similar to what she had right now--something that rolled off the tongue good, but didn’t sound unnatural. Samantha? Sarah? Sylvie? Samara? Samara… Samara! Yes! That was it! _Take that, Demon Lord, I’m ok with being a girl now!_ Samara whistled loudly as she admired her looks more.

Though she looked good, she wasn’t sure how Lya would take this… I mean, imagine coming home to someone who’s basically your wife and then saying: “Whoops, sorry, I’m a girl now because some knight grabbed me by the ass!” It sounded stupid. But, Samara didn’t have much else in the way of option. She could just live in the forest forever? No. She knew that Lya was worried about her. And, Samara had originally said to herself that she didn’t want knights bringing her lover the bad news… It was settled then; Samara would head back into the kingdom, infiltrate all the way back to her neighborhood, and then find Lya.

There was just one problem to this though… In fact, it was more of a mighty problem; a glaring problem--she was in a goddamn bodysuit. Samara cursed her luck, how was she supposed to go back into the kingdom normally when she looked like a whore!? Hell, she looked like a dominatrix with a dick--she could be _burned for heresy!_ Perhaps there was another way around this? Her eyes darted around the forest floor, looking for something to be of use… From a nearby tree, she spotted something--a robe! It had been most likely left by one of the forest folk who inhabited this place. Perhaps they wouldn’t mind if Samara took their robe? Bah, they were forest folk, they could simply knit a new one.

With a quick step, Samara put on the robe and felt right at home in its silky, cashmere embrace. Adjusting her brunette locks, she confidently strode back into the direction of the kingdom. Judging by the forest path, she’d be there in a few minutes--the sun was only starting to look near the time of sunset. The robe didn’t have a hood, so Samara would have to act natural. She fancied herself a common woman who’d come back from the kingdom after visiting her grandmother in the forest--or something like that… Samara was never good with alibis, even when she was a man. Still, it would prove useful here.

After all, she was a woman now and barely looked like her old self. The only thing that was vaguely reminiscent of her old self was her brunette hair. Samara walked the dirt path back to the gates of the kingdom. There were no guards at the west gate and this made it free to get inside--where had they gone? Shouldn’t they have been defending the kingdom? Samara decided not to think too much on that as she continued her way down the brick-laden streets of Dunan’s castle square. She could feel the heat of the adobe below her through her boots.

By the time she’d made it back home, the soft glow of the day’s twilight glistened upon her face. She was glad that no one had paid attention to her at least… Samara looked into the small birdhouse next to the meringue door of her home and jammed her hand around in it. Feeling something cold, metallic, and long; she removed the golden key from the house and inserted it into the door. The whirring churning clicks of the locks being undone meant that Samara was finally in the safety of her home… She opened the door and stepped inside the cool air of her two story house…

It was a quaint little thing, with a standard living room, a kitchen, a few bathrooms, two bedrooms, a study, and a basement. Samara breathed a sigh of relief, it was nice to be home in the mana-cooled home and away from all that… god awful unspeakable acts that had happened to her earlier. No… This was the light at the end of the tunnel! Gracefully, she stretched and let out a huge sigh--she heard knuckles crack from the odd side of the room. “Who the hell are you?” Said a brusque, angered voice, “And how the hell did you get in?”

Samara froze, and turned to see Lya, standing on the opposite end. The tall, mocha skinned woman was a sight for sore eyes. Muscles ripped through her sleeveless sapphire sweater, her braeburn colored hair done up in a bob cut with a ponytail at the end, and her fatigues were still covered with dirt. She cracked her knuckles again in her worn fingerless gloves, her brown colored eyes still staring at Samara, “I’m not going to ask you again.”

“Um…” Samara couldn’t find the words, the next sentence more or less fumbled out of her mouth, “Hello, Lya, dear, I’m home…”

“S-Sam?” The woman lowered her fists, “What… That’s you? Or is this some kind of trick that Demon Lord’s army is playing on me!?”

“No, Lya… The only one who had a trick played on them was me.” Samara sheepishly looked to the side, “I’ve gone through and… seen some stuff I shouldn’t have.”

“My Sammy!” She ran up and hugged Samara, her embrace was as warm as her concern, “They told me that you were taken by two rougish looking knights outside the walls--I thought you were done for!”

“T-Thank you, dear…” Samara was close to crying almost, “Listen... I’ll tell you what happened to me, but, I won’t promise it won’t make you angry…”

“I’d listen to anything you went through, Sam.” Lya looked at him with a smile, “Just sit down a bit, I’ll get you some coffee, you must be so tired!”

“I sure am…” Samara sat down on the couch.

“Oh, having the time to talk with me instead of going to bed…” Lya smiled again, “You’re as strong, wise, and resilient as the Hero is! Perhaps he inspired you to get out of there in one piece?”

“You’re half right…” Samara internally scowled, the Hero did _jack_ for her, “But, I mostly thought about you, Lya. Your love got me out of there!”

“Ohoh~ Sweet Talker Sam~!” Lya giggled, “Come, tell me what happened!”

For the next hour and a half, Samara sat down on the couch with Lya and told her about everything that had been done to her. Throughout it all, Lya held onto her and listened. Her face turned murderous a couple of times, and she swore that she’d get revenge on the demons who had done this to her ‘Sammy’. Throughout it all, she never stopped rubbing Samara’s hair or making sure that she felt comfortable. Samara may have gone through hell, but she felt lucky that Lya was still the same Lya as she’d ever been…

When Samara had finished her story, she took a big swig of her coffee and set the empty glass down on the table. Lya was still scratching her arm with how she was clutching it with her right. If Samara didn’t know any better, she’d probably clock… What was his name, Zorne? She would punch Zorne in the face and continue to do so until he was a bloody pulp. He knew what Lya was capable of. One time, when Samara had been insulted in the square, Lya made sure that the woman who did it never walked the same way again… A fierce practitioner of the ‘Blitz’ style was not to be messed with. “So...” Samara said with a weak smile, “Forgive me if I ask you a request after all of this--I know it’s a lot to believe, but…”

Lya waved Sam off. “No, it’s not. After all, the Hero is on the verge of the Demon Lord’s Castle itself! It would make sense for the Lord to go for direct attacks on the kingdom…” She held Samara’s arm. “What’s your request?”

“I… I’m not a man anymore.” Samara looked down, “And I’d like to be called Samara, and be referred to as a woman. I know it’s a lot, but…”

Lya hugged her again, “Samara… It’s got a nice ring to it! And don’t you worry, no matter what you are, you’ll always be my Sammy. Girl or boy, I love you, ok?”

Sincere as she always was… It made Samara feel well inside, “Thanks… Lya. I love you too, honey. I hope that kingdom can accept me for who I am now…”

“I’ll bet they can!” Lya pouted, “Besides, have you _seen_ how the princess acts? She’s supposed to be saving herself for the Hero, but she goes down to the prison and lets any big dicked criminal just have sex with her!”

“I thought that was a rumor?” Samara giggled.

“I don’t know… the fellas the tavern told me otherwise.” Lya smiled, “Go get some rest, huh, Samara? You have the next few days off, and that’s perfect for you to get readjusted here. I’ll be right by you, all the way!”

“I know you will.” Samara was the bold one this time, and kissed Lya on the lips firmly, “Love you, Lya.”

Lya returned the gesture, and kissed Samara back--deeply. She waved goodbye to Samara as she went upstairs to her room. Filled with nicknacks, a workbench, and a couple of memorabilia from her days watching the colosseum--Samara’s room was kept well for the surprising nature of her work. She laid down in bed and shut her eyes… How would returning to life be normal? Well, she can’t be a man anymore, but it can’t be helped! Besides, her body fits her better and she still had Lya--but something was missing.... Samara didn’t know what it is, maybe she’d have to regain that too, in her new life.

Whatever the reason, Samara knew that Lya had her back, and that she could accomplish anything she set her mind to if she really thought about it. Taking solace in her soon-to-be-wife’s words. Samara drifted off to a dreamless, comfortable sleep. Her last vision of the night was seeing a crow fly amidst the moon’s pale rays--cawing loudly as it scattered black feathers across the deep blue night sky.

***

And, life in the kingdom for Samara stagnated for the most part. She didn’t reveal to anyone else that she was a woman--as if anyone would believe her--instead, she’d say that she was Sam’s long lost sister and that Sam himself had gone away. While most were sad to lose their ‘favorite tinker’ Samara made up for it with gusto. Most days would be the same for the woman: get up, work, spend some time with Lya, work some more, and then sleep. Everything mostly returned to normal! As normal as it would be as being a woman would be. The way Samara was treated because of her looks and physique was much different now. 

Where could she begin? On sundays, her work would take her to the eastern part of the kingdom wherein the weavers worked. The weavers were a group of--mostly women--that made clothes, armor, and whatever cosmetics were needed; for a price, that is. When Samara often came in to collect new clothing for both herself, Lya, and perhaps a client; the same thing would always happen. The women would crowd around her and take turns ogling her body--sometimes going as far as to touch it--and compliment on her good looks. There was one time wherein one of the weavers wanted to _pay_ Samara to model their dresses for them… It was weird, and Samara declined the offer--she didn’t want to be seen as an object.

She didn’t have to not want it, because others would simply ignore that anyway. Last week when Samara had finished a job in northern Dunan--specifically near the wealthy district--she was stopped in her tracks by a group of knights. Judging from their breath, demeanor, and overall look; she’d say they’d spent their--hopefully--day off drinking. One of the knights--a blonde haired, blue eyed type--chatted Samara up. “You’re a…” He hiccuped, “Fine piece of woman, girly~ How about you spend some time with me and my boys… We.” He hiccuped again and this time it was a fit… He came down from it and finished, “We know how to treat a lovely lady like yourself right~! Don’t we, gentlemen?” His speech was about as slurred as his hair was wiry…

Samara felt disgusted, but strangely happy that someone had hit on her. She asserted that she had a lover, and that she wasn’t interested in the slightest. The knights tried to haggle with her a bit further, one of them was getting dangerously close, and then Samara left. She considered telling Lya about it, but she didn’t want to make an enemy of the king’s army, and decided against it. It would be better off anyway---they’d find another woman, anyhow! Besides, the last thing Samara wanted to do was cheat… she loved Lya! She loved seeing the beautiful woman every time she came home from work. She loved the smell of her hair, her rough muscles on her skin, her sweet tasting mocha lips, and her absolutely loving embrace.

Oh, if anything, their love life had become more intimate than it had when Samara was a man. Being a woman--grant it, a woman with a dick--had helped Samara understand her fiance's weak spots. She’d gone from being the bottom to being the top in no less than a night flat. Sex was incredible! Finally, Samara felt like she could give back to the lover she’d originally felt she’d never deserved… She’d undergone a new training regimen herself. Whereas her figure was robust before, now it was soft, but curvy. It better suited a woman like her anyway! Lya approved of it too, and started putting on more muscle because she was ‘jealous’ in a playful way. Samara was so glad to be back with her…

And their passion only grew from there! Their marriage was set to be in a couple months time, and Samara had already gone through the hassle of getting matching wedding dresses for them! Their love earned them the jealousy of many, you couldn’t find a better couple in the entire kingdom--not even the king and queen! Though… the king’s concubines would say otherwise--something was amiss!

And that held true with Samara herself. Though everything had turned back to normal--albeit, she was a woman and a great deal stronger--something was still wrong. Try as she might, Samara still couldn’t figure it out. It was that same feeling from before, the gnawing of her flesh, and the whispers of an unknown desire. She was hungry, but for what? Who was whispering to her? What did she need? Was she not complete? Did she not have everything she ever wanted? What was going on..? The thought of a curse, or some other drug crossed her mind, but the Holy Bishop had gone with the Hero to fight the Demon Lord in his castle; there would be no cure for her until he succeeded. Samara was probably thinking about it too much anyway--who would be the same after being raped for 12 hours? Certainly not her.

Though, the gnawing feeling wasn’t the only feeling Samara had… She also felt like something was watching her… But every time she’d look around; nothing would be there. Samara kicked herself for being so damn paranoid, couldn’t she appreciate that she was back in the kingdom, with the love of her life, and had new strength? Apparently not, because her gut kept insisting that something about this whole thing wasn’t right. She sighed in frustration; she had to go take a walk to clear her mind, perhaps that would do some good?

Most of northwestern Dunan was an empty battlefield. Long ago, many warriors, heroes, villains, and monsters had fought here for what they believed in. If Samara remembered correctly, no one had fought on this field for at least five hundred years--if the legends were true, of course. The air smelled of salt, the wind blew softly on the clay-like dirt, the remnants of ballistas, spears, swords, shields, and rifles can be seen for miles. Samara stands on the edge of the forlorn battlefield overlooking the desolate wastes before her. She snacks on a juicy melon while watching the white clouds pass along the sea of blue above. Despite looking like something out of a storybook, Samara found this place soothing, strangely… Samsara poked her head up from her melon and looked around.

Something was afoot, she wasn’t alone, and she knew it. She saw it come out from behind a destroyed cannon. Standing on four legs, luscious golden fur, beady black eyes, drooped ears, a long tongue, and a swishing tale was a dog. First off, what was a dog doing out in the middle of a forgotten battlefield? There were no scraps here, and most of what was already eaten had decomposed anyway! It was walking towards Samara… and, for some reason, Samara was transfixed to it. She couldn’t look away, her breathing ran short, she felt hot, and most weirdly--she felt some strange attraction to this dog… Samara tried desperately to move up and go away, but the whispers in her mind had returned.

Oh, they weren’t whispers anymore, they were screams. Repetitive, ear-shattering, screams. Samara grasped her head in pain, she felt like she was hearing at least a thousand voices in unison--all of them commanding her to do the same thing over and over again: “Present yourself to the Master!” Samara felt herself buckle, her stomach hurt, she was jerking from side to side erratically, and eyes wide open--she wanted to scream for help, for Lya, for anyone again.. Why!? She’d just gotten back into the kingdom, why was she having these thoughts again!? Who were these voices, what was this dog, what did they want!? What did they want with her!? Who was she to them!? Why did they want her to bare her soul!? Why!? Why!? Samara heard herself scream the words aloud. It residually echoed across the empty skies of the once fought battlefield and it made the dog flinch a little bit.

The dog let out a small whine and licked Samara’s legs… It carefully brushed up against her side--velvety fur swiping and touching every hair on her leg. It was that physical contact that caused Samara to bulge her eyes. Within the time it would take someone to take a bite of a treat, the girl was consumed. She was consumed with an extraordinary, overwhelming, and lust-filled craze that addled every part of her plush body. The heat ate away at the poor woman, and she started to disrobe. What… What was she doing? It felt strangely instinctual. There was no one else out here but her, and this… kind of gorgeous looking dog.

The more she stared at it, the hornier she became… Eventually, she finished disrobing--by this point, her body was no longer in her control. Her tongue lolled out on its own, her eyes slanted themselves, and she placed herself on all fours--bubblebutt in the air. Her balls twitched a bit… Her dick was half-erect now! Something about this… it felt right! It felt exhilarating! It felt like what Samara had been made to do! Yes! Purpose! The gnawing feeling..! She eagerly waged her ass at the dog--trying to tempt it to mount her right then and there; consequences be damned. She heard the dog snort and tip-tap over to her backside. She felt it’s fur cover her back, the canine’s hot breath into her ear, something slimy and warm touched the back of her asshole. Samara gasped in delight.

In one fluid motion, the dog thrust into her once. Samara jolted in pleasure and loudly moaned while she was taken. Right there on the edge of a field where many men had fought honorably and died--Samara was taking a canine penis in her ass and howling like the bitch she was. Ironic though that only the dog was less than two-thirds her size, it was the one dominating her. It felt so right to be… connected! Connection! That’s what she’d been missing this whole time! She involuntarily felt the words come out of her mouth, “P-Please, Master, fuck me~! Take me, your loyal, submissive bitch and use my slutty ass as much as you waaaant~!”

Oh, how she _loved_ it. A part of her wished those knights could see exactly the type of woman she was. Hell, she’d let them watch as she lapped up her Master’s cum. She was face-down, dog-mounted, and feeling the best pleasure since she’d first taken Lya as a man. “Everyone thinks of me as a pretty girl with a nice body…” She moaned brusquely against rugged breaths, “But I’m not just a pretty girl~ I’m a full-blown puppysluuuuut~! I’m Master’s puppyslut that he can fill whenever he wants~! And why~? Because we’re connected together as ooooone! I love it~ I love it, I love it, I love iiiit~! More~! _MORE~!_ Rape my asspussy more~!” Samara was laid out even farther into the ground, her--now fully erect--dick scraped against the mud as she had the best fuck of her life.

Her cock wasn’t much of use here--all it served for was to get in the way of this pleasure. Hard to imagine going through all of that, being chained, raped, and defiled in the same night; and then not using what gifts they gave her… She could feel that relic they’d insert into her messing up her spin fiercely--magical energy was being pumped into her at an exorbitant rate; it only made her honrier for dog cock~! It was shameful! Buuuuut~! There wasn't shame in feeling pleasure at all. The pain of not using her cock and having it brush against the ground was only fleeting compared to feeling the dog try and knock her up. It was so fantastic that she kept on singing praises for it--like a good Succubus.

She couldn’t care right now if the _whole_ kingdom heard her! She’d say it loud and proud~! It was what a Succubus was for, anyway! Why have any free will of your own and make all of these difficult decisions when your Master can just bend you over and fuck babies into you? To Samara in that state, it made perfect sense! “F-Fuck~ Faster, Master~ Really make me feel it~ Hammer that doggy-knot into me and pump me full~! Pump your slutty, puppy-loving Succubus full of your babybatter~!” It was so… scandalous. But that was part of the appeal for a Succubus--it was what they were made for! It didn’t matter how obvious it was to anyone, it didn’t matter what anyone thought--sex was the only thing that mattered!

Even with the pain of having her useless dick scrape against the rubble of the battlefield added to the pure ecstasy of indulging in blatant debauchery. She wanted this dog to spend the rest of his life fucking her every waking moment of the day! “F-Fuck~ Is my ass tight enough for you, Master~? This bitch wasn’t made that long ago--so please enjoy this fresh hole~! I’m fuckmeat for your dick--a fuckmeat for your knoooooot~!” She would scream it to the very heavens if permitted to. But for now, she was content letting the souls of those brave, honorable, and chivalrous warriors hear her lower herself to a point beneath rock bottom. There she was, dick in the mud, face-down, making those cheeks clap against the brunt frame of a stray dog, and screaming about how much she wanted it to cum inside her.

Her ‘declarations of passion’ didn’t go unrewarded. She felt the dog slow down a bit, and the base of its dick felt a little wider… “Y-Yes~ Gimme that knot~! Let me really feel you, Master~ I want to feel twitching while you bust inside me~ Give this freshly broken Succubus a good cream filling~! Fill her with your puppyspunk~! Knot me~! Knot me, knot me, knot me, knot me~! KNOT! _**ME~!**_ **”** The dog's pants got faster while his thrusts went to a turtle’s pace but with more force. Each thrust managed to hit the back of Samara’s colon; each thrust Samara let out a shattering moan. Finally, the dog stopped in place. Samara yelped as the knot went further up and stretched her delectable ass wider…

A warm, wet, globby feeling filled Samara’s ass pump by pump. Throughout it all, Samara pants just like her Master. The dog itself kept humping and releasing more of its sticky seed into the obscenely lewd Succubus. Strangely, Samara felt her balls twitch again. In the next moment, Samara gasped as her balls were filled to the brim with--what she assumed--was her Master’s seed! Feeling another part of herself be full was almost mind breaking… they must’ve hollowed it out! The whore of a woman lost her strength in her arms and fell headfirst to the ground while cum oozed out of her. She felt perfect--elated, even--rubbing her face in the dry mud. The relic inside her was sending shocks up her spine… The gnawing feeling slowly subsiding while she let out a few labored laughs of pleasure. It was like an afterglow topped with whipped cream… She crawled a bit forward while the dog kept cumming…

It was surprising that the dog could cum this exorbitant amount. Wait… This was!? Though Samara didn’t care, she was enjoying herself too much. What was she doing!? She crawled almost a quarter mile before she collapsed--the dog still cumming inside her. She’d actually just cheated on Lya… she couldn’t believe it! Samara felt drool come out of her mouth as she lay there. This is what true pleasure felt like… It wasn’t like her at all! And Samara was getting addicted to it. She would follow this beast of a dog to the ends of the earth if she’d just be able to feel that pleasure in her again… W-Why!? She lay there, a blush across her face, a wide smile, and drool coming out of her mouth...

Samara jolted upright after collecting herself. What had she done? What had she done? What. Had. She. Done? She’d just cheated on Lya. Oh, she _just_ cheated on Lya, with a fucking dog no less… Why? Was this some sort of sick joke that the Demon Lord put her up to? Was it not enough that she was a woman, was it not enough that her innocence had been taken away from her, and now she had to degrade herself even further? Samara wanted to cry, she wanted to cry and just disappear from the world. She’d fucked a dog in broad daylight while shouting about it too--and now her balls were bloated! She wanted to curse the world--some ‘Hero’ they are, not rescuing Samara when they were originally captured!

The dog after finishing a bit more on Samara’s back licked her cheek and sniffed her hair. She saw its tail wag in intervals as it eagerly jumped about. Samara got up… She wanted to kick this dog away, run back home, and just forget about all of this. She’d never live this down… But, any thoughts of violence for the dog strangely would go away when she thought about them. This had to be another part of the Demon Lord’s curse… Great. Stuck in an unwinnable situation with a dog who most likely wasn’t the wiser. She gave it a good look, there was no way this dog knew anything about the Demon Lord, or about Samara herself--it probably was a stray that the Demon Lord had chosen at random… And she couldn’t get it off of her either, because of that dumb Holy Priest--why even follow the Hero? Can’t he do anything himself? Much less, save Samara when she was raped and transformed?

The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. This had all been of circumstances, all because she looked like a woman! And now her head was being fucked with, but for what reason? She thought she knew what reason--because the Demon Lord needed someone to torment. As far as Samara knew, this dog was probably _destined_ to her. What does it mean when you’re destined? It’s an older magic--forbidden, of course--that connects you to someone else for their entire lives. If they were to say die, then you would die too. If they grow old? You do too. You basically shared your life with them. And while Samara thought the dog was harmless mostly by itself, the fact that it could get run over by a carriage, caught by a trapper, shot accidentally by the castle guard, and cutting Samara’s life short was way too risky…

Therefore, Samara took the dog with her after she dressed herself. It was better this way, once the Holy Priest got back, they could unbind Samara and the dog. Who knows, maybe they could revert Samara back into a man? But she kind of liked this form… She’d have to cross that bridge when she got there. For now, Samara took the dog with her back to Lya’s. Lya gave it the name ‘Nevin’ and welcomed it into the family. Samara spent the rest of that day doing personal projects and trying to teach this Nevin some tricks. It was surprisingly obedient for a dog who’d just claimed her ass not a couple hours ago…

Samara sat on the porch of her home, looking at daybreak go by. She heard the distant cawing of a crow while she sat with Nevin next to her. Though this wasn’t how she’d thought her life would be… Samara had to accept it for now. What other choice did she have? Probably dying. But, she didn’t want to leave Lya alone in this world--that’d be her ultimate regret. Instead, she would live out her days here and wait for the Holy Priest to return. She had to not lose hope. Lya never gave up on her when she came back as a woman. Samara felt the familiar heat take her again, and looked over to Nevin. The dog was excitedly thrusting against a small rubber ball that Samara had used to train him in ‘fetch.’ A lewd smile spread across her lips as she looked towards Nevin again. She crawled out of the chair and motioned for Master to follow her to a clear patch of woods off to the right of their home. After all… a succubus needs her Master to feed her if she’s going to live~


	3. Bloom of the Titan Aurum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara tries desperately to readjust--despite her new hedonistic views--and live her life. This is cut short when Zorne appears before her--Dunan is being invaded! And, Samara is powerless to stop them... Her fear, paranoia, and horniness force her to act upon urges... Urges that cause her to do something unthinkable.

Samara… Sweet, sweet Samara tried her best to live normally. Even though she was bonded to a dog of all things, the woman tried to make do with what she had. Daily life wasn’t easy with the dog’s urges constantly causing her to demean herself and go ass up But… She wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t like it! In fact, she’d gotten more accustomed to it, if anything. She’d even had the gall to do it within the vicinity of the townsfolk! On one occasion, they’d gotten busy behind a local eatery. Instead of the chef’s going outside and offering them a plate of spaghetti, they thought that a wild animal was dying instead and had called a veterinarian. Samara managed to make Nevin cum before they were spotted. It was the closest Samara ever had been to being spotted... But it was so exhilarating!

It felt good to be like this! The relic inside her made it feel even better, for every creampie--a release of powerful pleasure for her; and she craved it in spades~! Samara had gotten much more confident in keeping Nevin satisfied and felt better about her body itself. She didn’t want to brag, but Samara was--and felt--sexy, sensuous, and lustful with a capital L. Oh, she loved every second of it… T-This wasn’t how Samara regularly had been--but nobody cared except Lya. And why bother thinking about Lya when--except for having to continually satisfy a horny dog--Samara could be the confident, sexy woman that she always was meant to be. She knew it. She knew how to grab everyone’s attention.

Her skill and appreciation for weaving had grown, and with it the ability to make herself some outlandish clothing. Her favorite go-to outfit now was something that looked like it belonged to a noblewoman rather than a common tinkerer. It was a nice summer dress, sleeveless, with purple frills on the collar, an embroidered cravat, a large v-area to show off her growing chest and a flowing bottom that covered her entire legs. Of course, Samara had something for anyone who wanted a taste of her lower body… Underneath that dress was a nice pair of long, spiral striped blue stockings that fit into casual dance shoes. She… never wore panties. It made it easier to take care of Nevin’s urges. She also decided she had to do something about that cock, too. While she didn’t mind it much, it was annoying…

With that in mind, Samara created a personal cock strap for herself under her dress. It weaved all around her shaft and kept it in place--even when it was hard. It was annoying when it got hard… She couldn’t cum, either. Most stimulation that she got was from her balls themselves--Samara couldn't cum at all. She wanted release! Her balls were getting fuller every time that Nevin unloaded into her. Why was she given this dumb cock if it couldn’t even cum? What kind of woman has a cock, anyway? What kind of man? What kind of succubus!?

If only Samara could fully become a woman... Always with the cocks… why couldn’t they have just given her a pussy? It was that simple to do. But, she guessed it was another one of the Demon Lord’s ‘suffer-isms’ that had granted her this stupidly sized cock. It couldn’t have been enough to change her into a woman--they just had to not do it fully..! Hmph. Maybe if she kept this dog satisfied the cock would eventually shrivel up and go away? No… Life wasn’t about to give Samara any inches--except for her cock--and she just had to deal with it. She did it with her best foot forward. Her new favorite thing to do was be flirty.

Oh, she loved to flirt. Those knights she’d once been fearful of now became her favorite people to exchange dirty talk with. She’d always walk past them on her way back from her work and chat them up. She especially loved to play with this young squire who’d recently become a full-fledged knight. Samara _loved_ to press his buttons and make him blush--it was so easy to do too! All she had to do was show a little bit a cleavage, or leg, and give him the ‘mommy talk’. The other knights would laugh at him as he’d get flustered. Samara loved it though, and talked of times where she wouldn’t mind giving him some ‘motherly love’.

Scandalous as she was vivacious, Samara had become widely known around town as a sultry and teasing minx. Many clients of hers couldn’t believe their eyes when they saw a woman as sultry looking as her actually fixing their appliances and other things. For all of her going around, Samara really only had sex with Nevin--sometimes Lya. Oh… That woman of hers… Part of her felt extremely guilty for what she was doing. She was going around acting like she didn’t have a fiancee--wild, free, and having sex with a dog! Completely unfaithful to the woman who’d built Samara from a shy man to a semi-confident one. Did their ten years together mean nothing to Samara now? Was she just a slave to the passion?

Well… She didn’t like to put it that way, but it was true. Samara had no other choice than to please Nevin--if she didn’t, she didn’t know what would happen! And that Holy Priest… Did he even exist? To Samara, every ‘hero’ there was out there seemed more like a caricature. An unreal figment of her imagination. Who would save her? Who would do anything to her? Even Lya! Lya couldn’t save her! Samara had gotten out of that castle on her own and not a damn thing had been done to save her… What are heroes, anyway?

Samara thought she knew. heroes were like that ‘one good tool can fix everything’ type of shtick that she’d been taught about when she was a younger tinker. She’d bought one after saving up for it for at least two years! And what would happen on the first day of using it? It broke. It broke on her and she had no way to fix it. She was out of the job at that point and was forced to take another--she lost so much gold with that prospect… With the ‘Hero’ it wasn’t much different. She’d lost her innocence, she’d lost her masculinity, her life had been changed forever, she couldn’t use her dick normally, and she wasn’t even a full woman--all while the Hero did what even--jack off in the middle of the Demonic Forests?

He probably found some shortstack goblin, or a fucking fairy and had sex with it. Because he took too long to get him out, took too long to save the kingdom, and might as well have not saved himself for the princess anyway-- _ **because she was as much whore as Samara was now!**_ Oh… She punched a wall nearby and it toppled over. Samara was absolutely fuming at the prospect… Not to mention how pent-up she felt! The spunk that had come over from her Master weighed down her balls so hard that she felt like she’d fall over at any moment! She had to find a way to get them free.... And she had to find a way soon!

You see, Nevin--like any dog--had biological wants and needs to. Samara could feel him trying to search for a mate, for some dog to start a family with and settle down with. Samara had heard legends about Succubi that don’t grant their Master’s desires… They’d decay, and die out--dying of thirst as one would die off in a desert without water… Samara decided to give it some thought--perhaps she could find a whore around town to do it with? Maybe she could kidnap a female dog that Nevin fancied and then knock it up? But, cheating on Lya would have disastrous results… Plus, she still held a scrap of dignity at least--though, she had to make a decision. Was it either dying and not facing Lya’s wrath, or was it living and betraying the only woman who had tried to build Samara up?

She wanted to cry… This situation was as unfair as it got. No curse removal, not even a full woman, unable to cum, bound to a dumb horny dog, wasting away life as a half-breeded Succubus failure, and not finding release… Still, Samara had to at least retain some hope. She… She had to be straight with Lya. That was the only way out of this, she had to show her Nevin, and tell her what was going on. It was on Samara’s head if she died like this and she left Lya heartbroken. Coming clean was not going to be easy… But, at least, Samara had all the time in the world to do-- “Hm… I will admit, Lord Vasilyevich’s spells are quite astounding…”

Samara knew that voice… She looked up to see the familiar black-furred Kelpie and the indigo armored knight sat atop it, “Y-You…” Samra dropped to her feet. “Z-Zorne!”

“A pleasure, you remembered my name.” The dark knight quipped. “I’m surprised you did, I thought you would try and forget about what happened at the castle!”

“I-I’ll never forget what you bastards did to me!” Samara screamed, tears streaming down her face, “I’ll call the guards out!”

“You can, but you’ll waste your breath.” Zorne shook his head, “As we speak, the rest of the main forces are piercing Dunan’s walls. The Hero--for his troubles--is currently held up at Kolyuchka Castle… We have the princess, to thank, of course.”

“W-What do you mean by that?” Samara was still breathing heavily, the panic was setting in. This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening!

“Oh… For her part! She was to be captured by Lord Vasilyevich and held at Kolyuchka…” Zorne’s visor flashed a triumphant burst of crimson, “I’m afraid we’ve played him like a game of chess. By the time he rescues the princess, Dunan will fall.”

“Kill me… then.” Samara knelt down. “Kill me then, and get this all over with!”

“No… No, I will not.” Zorne adjusted his halberd, “Lord Vasilyevich has expressly told me to keep you alive, Miss Samara. For you…” Zorne gurgled, “Even though you hurt my pride that night, you are a key part of milord’s plan. With that being said… Make your time, woman.” The Kelpie sauntered away from Samara.

“W-Wait, damn it! What does that mean!?” Samara’s words were muffled by the sound of the Kelpie’s whiny and the clanking of Zorne’s armor as he rode off into the direction of Castle Dunan. To Samara it was like watching the herald of her doom disappearing into the heavens above after delivering the message… Samara stood still in pure shock, this wasn’t--out of the corner of her eye, a harpoon embedded in red energy struck an observatory tower near the kingdom walls. It exploded into bits. This couldn’t be--Samara heard screaming and turned around to see a couple choir boys run past her in pure terror, one of them was bleeding from their back… This had to be--Samara felt something in her gut and turned slightly to the right; she beheld Castle Dunan, in flames, parts of it were crumbling, and wyverns were taking turns breathing electric breath into it…

This _**was**_ happening. Samara was witnessing the collapse of a kingdom, and she was right in the middle of it. Nevin could understand it somewhat, and let out a low whine in worry. It was time to use her powers again… Samara picked up Nevin and grew the wings from her back once again. With another hop she was flying at a breakneck pace. Demons were in full swing… Some flew past her, others pointed at her from the ground, and some had the decency to say, “Good day, miss.” But none of them attacked her... Zorne was right, they’d been ordered too… No one would put Samara out of her misery, no one was coming to help…!

Help! She had to help Lya! That’s at the very least what she could do, she could fend off the demons with her immunity and save the woman she still loved! Frantically, she let the energy around her consume her flight. Her ambivalence was on full display, taking many turns, breathing heavily, and her mind raced everlong with one thought: Please, be safe, Lya. She hoped that nothing had happened to her, Vasilyevich had to at least let her have love, they couldn’t have been that cruel to kill off the only thing she had left in this world!

Her heart--and dick--ached at the thought. She was a blur now. A feverish, single-colored blur that flew as fast as her gifts would allow her to. Samara had tears in her eyes now, Nevin clung on for life, and the air around them grew thicker. House by house, row by row, street by street, alleyway by alleway, shop by shop, and there was Samara’s home… Out front it had been trashed a bit--the demons must’ve taken their bird feeder. But, it looked as if everything else was intact. The mythril shutters that Samara had installed were up in full-force. Anxiety on very much the same level, Samara quickly found the key, opened the front door, slammed it shut, and then locked it in one fluid motion…

Setting Nevin down, she made sure that everywhere else on the floor was safe. It didn’t look like the demons had broken in at all. Samara counted her lucky stars that she had at least the foresight to prepare for something like this… But now, she had to find Lya. She ascended the stairs to the upper part of her home and made her way to Lya’s room on the other end. She slightly tilted the door ajar and said her lover's name. No response. She called again. No response. Finally, when she called her a third time and entered did Lya come up from behind her bed. She ran up and hugged Samara after breathing a gigantic sigh of relief. “S-Samara! You’re ok..! I thought they got you!”

Samara let Nevin get off of her, the dog ran out of the room and into the hallway, “Lya… I’m glad you're safe, did you get hurt at all?”

“An ox demon attempted to get the better of me…” Lya said solemnly, “But I caved his skull in! Serves him right for trying to do that when I’m gonna get married…”

“And don’t I know it…” Samara smiled softly, “Now that we’re here… we can--”

“All we have to do now is wait for the Hero, Samara!” Lya got out of the embrace and checked out her window, “He’s sure to come back soon and put all these demons in their place… If there’s anyone that can do it, it’s him!”

This… _again._ Samara felt anger, the Hero hadn’t shown to save him, much less saved Lya! “I don’t think he’s coming…” Said Samara, hiding the anger in her voice, “He’s at the Demon Lord’s capitol from what information I gathered… We should--”

“We shouldn’t move a muscle!” Lya shut the blinds, “If we can hunker down here until the Hero arrives, we should be good!”

“Lya… I don’t know if you’ve noticed but, I’m perfectly capable of defending us.” Samara threw up a hand to illustrate her point, “We need to--”

“We don’t need to do anything!” Lya sat on the bed, “Look, Sam, even a guy like you should know that the Hero’s going to come back. They always do! They always come back at the end of the day to help the weak-minded people! Heroes are always there for us, we’re what they fight to protect--we should let them handle it; they’re there for us, always!”

‘

Samara… Samara… Sam? Samara…. Samsara... Samara..! She’d had enough… The world was going to shit. She’d lost her old life, she’d lost her innocence, she’d been a slave to the dog, she was a slut in the town with a bad reputation, and now… now above everything that she’d lost; she was going to lose Lya too. Lya was the last thing that Samara had on this earth… Now she was misgendered, cast aside, and forgotten mostly by the one she loved. It was just the Hero wasn’t it--Hero, Hero, Hero. Hero there, Hero here, Hero everywhere--Hero that probably _fucked_ all the women in this town… Probably had _fucked_ Lya for all she knew; that’s probably the reason why he hadn’t come for Samara in the first place…

Oh, this Hero… Sung in such high praises! Despite being talked about often--he didn’t really do jack, did he? He wasn’t the one who’d escaped from the castle, Samara was! He wasn’t the one to go through day to day life satiating a dog, Samara was! He wasn’t the one to try to find a way to live happily with a lover, Samara was! He didn’t install those mythril blinds to protect Lya, Samara did! And who had gone through all of this hell, all of this fucking, all of this moral dubiousness, all while trying--just trying--to find a way to undo all the pain that had been ushered onto a once innocent woman’s life, and always there? Samara. _**Fucking. Did.**_ No more. No more. Nomorenomorenomorenomorenomorenomorenomorenomore.

Samara smiled, and then ushered in a magic that had awoken deep within her. Powerful energy rings shot up from the ground and attached themselves to Lya’s limbs. A surprised yelp escaped the mocha-skinned woman’s lips as she was propelled onto her own bed. Samara anted'd up by then forcing another binding onto the woman’s stomach--she couldn’t move. Lya’s expression went from one of shock, to anger, and disbelief in a matter of seconds. “S-Samara…? What are you doing? I-I didn’t mean to…” Samara shoved one of her gloved hands onto Lya’s mouth. _**“But. You. Did. LYA.”**_ A pained smile had spread across Samara’s face as her dick twitched in its bindings… “You did it on purpose, you lying, lying harlot. You did all of it!” Samara ripped off the woman’s shirt voraciously.

Heaving, chocolate-colored nippled breasts spilled out of a bandage… To Samara, they were a treat that had otherwise not been utilized. It’s not like Lya ever let her touch them. Eagerly, she took gloved hands and molested Lya’s chest then and there. “I bet that ‘Hero’ fucked these real good, didn’t he? Did he give you a tip, afterwards?” Using a barbed tongue, Samara eagerly fondled and licked her ‘lover’s massive mammaries. They were a bit rough, but her new tongue allowed her to get into all the hard to reach places. She indulged more… Her hot breath on Lya’s skin made the woman moan and squirm in pleasure…

“Figure you would enjoy this, slut…” Samara felt her head go empty, everything else from here on out felt like instinct. “Since you love putting your loose cooch out there for everybody to see…” Samara ripped off her panties next, and flicked the top part of the clitoris to accentuate this next point, “I’m going to enjoy ruining you for everyone else, just like you ruined my heart, Lya.” Samara undid her dress in the time that it would take someone to blink. She let her cock fall out of its bindings. The relic inside her released more positive energy into her when the dick came out. Samara happily let it flop.

It fell upon Lya’s rocky, toned abs and made a slapping noise when it did so--like a piece of fresh meat on a cutting board. As Samara had observed earlier, her dick was more akin to an extra limb than it was a sexual organ. It pulsed and shook against Lya’s skin; Samara’s spunk-filled balls twitched in anticipation. She could feel Nevin’s desire for a mate streak up her back again like an icy finger. Samara wouldn’t question if she was really going to do this, instead, the only question on her brain was; would this thing fit? It had gone up length and girth wise since the last time he’d done the dance of flesh with her ‘lover’. Samara wagered…

That this cheating whore’s pussy was probably loose enough from the Hero’s ‘big broadsword’ that it probably wouldn’t matter anyway--like she deserved the courtesy. Samara pushed her tip against Lya’s now glistening pussy. She took a moment to really enjoy Lya’s expression of fear… Her brown eyes were wide, her mouth was still shut from probably another spell of Samaras, she could hear her muffled sobbing, and tears were streaming down her face while she squirmed. A fair maiden… but plucked fruit--plucked right under Samara like everything else she’d come to know~! Too bad…

Samara jammed the entirety of her dick in one thrust into Lya. She rapidly humped away at her tight cunt with gusto. Samara ravenously ate away at it like a starved animal--she was in control for once and she was loving it. Wet, but not too tight, warm, but not steaming, Lya’s pussy was a bit of an odd one--not to say that Samara had ever been with another woman other than her. Of course, another point to drive home the fact that… oh, fuck all the facts! It was a pussy! Samara was taking what rightfully belonged to her~! A nice juicy pussy for her to ruin, ravage, and bruise even further with her bitchbreaker~!

“You love it, don’t you, Lya~!” Samara swatted the woman across the breast with a free hand, “You love it when I take your cheating pussy and fuck it full~ I bet I’m much bigger than your sorry ass ‘Hero’ was too! Well… That’s alright with me, your cunt’s still deep enough to not only take my dick, but you can squeeze it like a champ~!” Samara licked Lya’s abs while she grabbed hold of her hips and picked up the pace a little faster. Lya’s moans got faster, heavier, and more pain-filled when Samara’s balls slapped against her ass. The bed creaked and heaved under the immense pressure that Samara was dishing out.

The succubus’ sanity was creaking on the verge of a needle’s end herself. But she wasn’t about to not lavish in it--no, no, no--Samara deserved every bit of this. In her own hell! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! It screamed so hard that it’d cause the crinkles on her brain to twist, writhe, and knot--just like Nevin’s dick. It repeated! Oh it repeated so much~ The agony, the screaming, the pain, it all was like a stinging cattle brand that poured liquid metal onto Samara’s psyche. But she didn’t care, she revelled in it! She reveled in the suffering that befell Lya~

“You’ve got a nice pussy, but that’s all you’ve got, Lya~ Nobody likes a spoilsport--nobody likes an ungrateful slut like you~!” Samara decided to go for a love bite on Lya’s neck which elicited a moan in response. “All you can do is moan, that’s all you're good for~! A pussy with a mouth, that’s what you’ve always been, Lya~! And you spread it for any ‘Hero’ that’ll walk by~! Some woman you are, and you have the nerve…” Samara roughly beat against Lya’s cervix and then slapped her across the stomach with an open palm, “To call me a man when you can’t even be a decent woman yourself~! And now I’m going to take this used goods pussy and mess it uuuuuuup~!”

Samara grabbed Lya by the neck and pulled her closer to her face. “And you know what’s going to happen when I finally do mess you up for good?” Samara felt the ecstasy of Nevin’s desire overtake her when she screamed into Lya’s terrified face, “I’m going to give you a harsher punishment than you ever could give me by using your body to get brownie points with-- _ **FUCKING SOMEONE WHO AT THIS POINT DOESN’T EXIST, AS FAR AS I KNOW~**_ I’m going to pump your sloppy, browning cunt with a nice big dollop of dog sperm~! And you’re going to lie there with your muscles and take it, just like you did the Hero’s; only, this time you’re not going to just get a pump of cum and that’s it. No, no, no, Lya~! You stupid, stupid bitch~! This stuff will leak out of your cooch for weeks, so pucker up~”

With that, Samara slammed into Lya relentlessly. The bed itself broke under pressure and crashed onto the wood floor with a thud. All the while, the springs heaved under Samara’s pure power. Samara chocked Lya with both hands while violating her savagely. The woman wasn’t there much anymore--her eyes white, he moans muffled farther, and her hair a mess. Samara herself looked down on her with a face stuck in a toothy, wide-eyed grin… but now, it was with the same tears that rolled down Lya’s face… “You betrayed me.. The only one I had left..” Samara wailed softly. “I love you… Why? Why? Why..? WHY~!? Why did you do this~?”

Samara let loose the biggest orgasm of her life, nearly all of the spunk that had filled her up from Nevin was now ushering itself back into the world. It was doing so in spades, Lya’s womb kept expanding to accommodate the sheer amount. Her stomach bulged along with it while what was leftover leaked out onto the bed sheets. Samara’s balls ached, and the heaved unnaturally as gallon after gallon of dog cum was drained from her. The relic dug itself into her back and surged magical waves all across her--amping up the pleasure to a nirvana-like state. It was stickier than normal cum and a bit more globby--so Samara was privy to such vulgar noises when it did leak out of Lya… Not that she cared, the succubus herself was spasming and contorting under the throws of a nigh mind shattering orgasm. She hadn’t felt released in months, and now she finally had come to term with it~ She’d finally gotten what she’d wanted…

Not really though… Samara at the end knew that as much. Life wouldn’t give her any inches now, she’d lost completely everything. And that’s… That’s exactly why she enjoyed losing herself to the inhumane madness of raping her own ‘fiancee’ to the point where she was deformed… How lost she had been, how pathetic of a being was Samara that her only rationality was to rape in an attempt to get back what she wanted? Not as pathetic as the Hero or anyone else in this miserable kingdom; but certainly the most cheated. She looked at the now unconscious Lya and lugged her over her shoulder--still nude. She might as well go outside and face the end of the world while she was at it--not entirely convinced it would end.

Samara was done being convinced, she’d seen the proof in how only the infrastructure of the kingdom was being targeted. The demons weren’t here to rape and pillage like she had; Samara had to ask herself, who was the real demon here? But, for right now, life could fuck off with that philisophical bullshit--this was a sad shell of an incomplete woman. She threw Lya’s practically lifeless body out the door. It rolled onto the ground next to a couple of knights of Dunan. When Samara walked out of the house and her cock was in full view, all of them ran away. Figures. The Succubus knelt down onto the ground and watched the crimson sky above her sift softly while the echoes of a destroyed kingdom whined around her.

A soft caw of a raven could be heard amidst the kindling of fire and the insanity of the scared public. Samara turned her head to see a larger than normal sized black crow descend from the sky above. It landed next to Lya’s body and regarded it warily. Then, it looked directly at Samara and crooned its awful honk once again. The animal’s body then slowly contorted… All shapes, mandibles, eyes, ears, mouths, tails--it was like watching a pinata filled with the remains of a hunt bust open in slow-motion. Finally, the crows body grew larger while the sound of breaking bones played on repeat like an overwrought phonograph. When that flourish finished, Samara looked upon a familiar face, holding a familiar dog.

The Succubus wasn’t sure what to believe anymore now… Vasilyevich’s armor was as prickly as ever. This time, however, their helmet was off. Samara took in the full visage of a pink-haired, crimson eyed, tall, point-eared, fair-skinned woman--was this truly the Demon Lord? The small chuckle that held a hint of the cacophony that Samara had heard in the castle was hard evidence to refute… “Good evening, child. Forgive my deceit, but I had to take a form that I could easily observe you with; my deepest apologies for not telling you directly.”

“Are you apologizing~?” Samara waved her arms, “You don’t need to apologize, Lord Vasilyevich, everything is gone~! Everything is gone and… I don’t know, I don’t know how to feel anything right now~” The Succubus let out a pained sob. 

“It’s quite astonishing that a human being can be pushed that far…” Vasilyevich sighed, “But, please take solace in the fact that you were part of a greater machination.” The Demon Lord pointed to Castle Dunan, “I have waited centuries for this moment--I thank you.”

“Then please, Milord.” Samara prostrated herself, “Just end me, I don’t deserve to be in this world any longer. There’s nothing left to live for~”

Vasilyevich looked rather perplexed at that statement, “I understand that you wish death after this great suffering. However…” Vasilyevich placed Nevin on the ground, “I cannot do that, not when you and so many others will not admit their true feelings and faults.”

“Why are you being as cryptic as the court mage~?” Samara sobbed, “What is even your game, do you enjoy watching me go through this, is that not it?” Samara slammed the ground with one fist and created an indent, “Your metamorphosis worked, are you _not_ entertained, Lord Vasilyevich!? **_Is my complete and utter breakdown not enough for your satisfaction!?_ ”**

To that, Vasilyevich sighed again and walked closer to Samara. The Lord knelt down on one knee and looked the Succubus in the eyes. It was the first time that Samara had ever seen the Demon Lord up close--and on its face was a look that could only be described as pitiful. It brushed Samara’s hand with a gauntlet laden one and then stood up. Vasilyevich stretched out his hands and looked towards the burning Castle Dunan. “Your breakdown, child, is only a step into correcting what was wrong with you in the first place… It may seem unfair--that my knights happened to pick you and not someone else--but it is necessary, child. It is necessary because like yourself, there are many humans in this kingdom that do not understand the truth--the truth of honesty and self.” Vasilyevich clasped a fist tight in a gauntlet which made a great clanking noise, “You misunderstand, child, and that is fine.”

“I have not told you my intentions, and that was part of my vision. I shall not tell you the entirety of my vision, however, it is too long to simply say with words. Ergo, I shall abridge part of my vision for you so that you can understand ‘why’.” Vasilyevich cleared his throat, “Humans, child, humans are not honest. They used to be. Would you not believe that we at one point in the history of this world co-existed? We’d marry, adventure, and live together in harmony. Kolyuchka and Dunan were one united kingdom… And then, as the human guile grew, so did their unwillingness and corruption. The princess is a prime example herself, even now as we speak, she is in consummation with six of my most trusted royal guards--despite touting that she herself is for the Hero and the people only. They’ve played an irrevocably cruel game; we demons are villainized, outlawed, beaten, killed, and raped--all in the name of preserving the ‘purity of the people’.”

Vasilyevich let out a laugh at that one, long and full of unnatural noises. “It’s nothing more than a farce that the select few who control humanity use to change the shape of the world to fit their own personal benefits. Even the Hero is no more than another piece in the puzzle--it’s all been a lie. It’s a lie to both you, and us. We accepted humanity for who they were--and what do they do to us but kill us, lock us in cages, use us as sex slaves or as an excuse to further expand the papalcy.” Vasilyevich sauntered over to Samara and looked her right in the eyes, “Naught but more lies. Did god come for you when you cried out for him in the dungeon? No. With powers that you acquired from me, you escaped by yourself, and from there… Nevin became your partner via the bonding magic I used. But still, therein lies the question of; why, why would I do this to you?”

Vasilyevich smiled, “And the reason is clear, Samara.” He pointed at the Succubus, using her name for the first time “You are a perfect representation of the follies that humanity falls into. You were weighted down by the preconceived notions around you and have suffered greatly for it. And you shall continue to suffer greatly unless you can cast off your ways. That will be, until you can find the truth within yourself.” The Demon Lord picked up Nevin off of the ground, “I offer you a chance. Not a boon, not a test, not even another trick, Samara. In this hand I hold Nevin and I offer you a deal within a chance. You shall be freed from Nevin and be free from your mortal coil. You shall take your place in my ranks as a ‘Demon Furnace’ which you will use to usher in new, mixed life onto this planet.”

Vasilyevich then warped Lya to his other hand, “In exchange, this woman will never love you again--neither will most, and you must be willing to bear with that pain. If not, you shall live out the rest of your days chained to this dog in a hollowed out kingdom. It’s a difficult choice, and it was forced upon you by my hand. You may have been captured by mistake, but mark me, my reasons for doing this to you are not at random. What shall you do? Will you join me? Or will you continue to lie to yourself; Just as humanity has continued to do to both itself and others? Yes, or no. Make your time…” With that last word, Vasilyevich stood there and waited.

Samara… Samara had been taken to the brink by this whole thing. Death wasn’t an option, nor was it ever an option--Vasilyevich had given her a checkmate with no possible solutions to it. No matter what choice she made, Samara would lose even more than she already had. It was practically locking her into the first choice--she didn’t want to lose her free thought either. She looked at Lya on the ground and considered her actions--had she really been with the Hero? Had Samara simply raped her out of paranoia, or was it founded? Thoughts pricked at the sadness-addled mind of the Succubus. Finally, she cried out, “Fine~! You win, Lord Vasilyevich…” She sobbed on the ground, blubbering and laughing madly at what she did; letting out all the ugly feelings inside of her. She was a crumpled heap by the time Vasilyevich had put her and Lya on his pauldrons. The armor clad lord of Kolyuchka made the way towards Castle Dunan… The last thing Samara saw was the burning sky....

***

The Kingdom of Dunan...A paragon of justice, honor, happiness, and love… After standing for nearly 10,000 years, this kingdom was now in the dire straits. The Demon Lord Vasilyevich had sent the majority of his army to claim it while the Hero had gone to confront him at his own castle. The state that Dunan was in reflected its people as they stomped over one another to escape the incoming tide of the Demon World of Kolyuchka… They were crabs in a fisherman’s bucket; an entree to the entirety of the course meal that would befall such a lovely kingdom… It would begin with the Castle itself.

Within three days, Castle Dunan was taken; the King and Queen were not spared--both of them publicly executed. The Princess… The Princess was nowhere to be found within the once ivory walls that protected the kingdom. The knights were overwhelmed by the sheer number of demons--most of them turned into sex slaves or underwent the same hellish treatment that Samara had gone through. Most of the people who didn’t immediately surrender also shared this fate--a few had made it out by the skin of their teeth. The same could not be said for the many foppish nobles that made up Dunan’s court…

Instead of being killed, most of them were converted, some into sex slaves, some into mindless beasts that represented their true hunger. Small resistances had gone up in the places where these lords ruled… Many brave men, women, children, and even traitors to the kingdom of Kolyuchka fought desperately to maintain their peace. They struggled, struggled, and struggled--but most were struck down by the severe might and their own hubris… In the darkest hour of the kingdom, the people called upon the great ‘Hero’ which had been chosen by the ‘Goddess’ herself to come and save them... They desperately prayed, wrote letters, cried out--anything to summon the once mythical sword wielder of legend who could strike down the evil and save the kingdom of Dunan… He would deliver them…!

_**But the Hero never came.** _

They prayed… They prayed with all their hearts...

_**But the Hero… the Hero still didn’t come.** _

Within their final hours, they tried to oust the Demon Lord one last time…

_**They all were all for naught. And they were struck down where they stood.** _

The Kingdom of Dunan was finished… Countless generations of heroes, many brave souls, and an entire land filled with innocent people--all snuffed out within the flick of the wrist. No one knows the truth about what happened in Dunan that day, or why the Demon Lord suddenly chose to invade… However, many did believe that their lives were finished. That wasn’t true at all of the Demon Lord. Their lives would begin…

Samara had been right all along… and gleefully cried while watching the rest of Castle Dunan burn to the ground. The Holy Priest was never found either. Stuck as a half-woman Succubus, Samara would now serve the very lord she wanted to become strong enough to fight back against herself… The Hero… was it not just a metaphor for the person Samara had tried to become? In her state she no longer cared or thought… Samara felt--and was--empty. The nothingness had consumed her… And within that hollow shell of a former human would she live…She’d live forever long in the same body that had taken everything away from her. An eternal melancholic flame that never blew out....


	4. In the Garden of Lost Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple years have passed since Samara's downfall. Kolyuchka and Vasilyevich reign proudly; Samara has turned into a 'Demon Furnace' and now spends her days drowning in pleasure--constantly seeking approval from her new master. In this particular instance, Samara wants to gain access to the ballroom, but has to bring someone with. It's a good thing that Lya's nearby, then.
> 
> Afterwords, Samara starts to attend a party, and debauchery ensues.

Samara never thought she’d get used to living in a Chateau, but Lord Vasilyevich insisted. It was rather weird to Samara, but, hell, she wasn’t complaining. At least her house looked nicer than it ever did--not to mention the magic servants that Vasilyevich had hooked her up with; they catered to the ‘Demon Furnace’ on each whim she’d throw out. Life hadn’t been this easy since Samara had gotten a machine that made smelting metal a breeze… Honestly, she couldn’t see herself living the normal life anymore--not like she could--and would rather bask continuously in the Kingdom of Kolyuchka’s glory. The place to be!

She’d continue to bask this very evening, a ball was being held at Castle Kolyuchka and Samara was cordially invited. However, she had to invite one person, and she chose Lya. Why? Because Samara enjoyed toying with her. Though, the invitation had actually said that it was required for her to bring a partner. Therefore, Samara decided to go find Lya--but not before dressing up, however. The succubus waltzed on over the wardrobe that she’d made for her room. With a flourish of her hand, she opened the door and took a look.

Samara looked at herself in the mirror. Oh, she looked so beautiful. Her assets had matured to an unbearably lascivious and sexy level. Shortly cut lavender hair, semi-tanned skin, and pretty red eyes that glowed with intention… She was a delicious thing, with perky, springy breasts that could produce milk--she loved showing off her bust… She had an hourglass figure, with a smooth stomach, her hips were wide and curvaceous--the type to really wring out someone for their semen. Her ass was a firm round peach that jiggles when slapped--it was one that begged to be worshipped, fucked, admired, or all three at the same time. The succubus prided herself on her thighs too, thick enough to where she could massage any pent-up dick or could roughly goad on it to make it cum within seconds… Speaking of dicks, Samara’s dick had grown incredibly since a couple years ago and…

Samara hated her dick. Oh, she did. The dick was the only thing that sat in the way of her and being a woman--but the Lord Vasilyevich wouldn’t grant her such pleasure so easily. After looking for a good bit, she picked out a nice regal looking uniform. A princely, sleeveless justaucorps with a cravat, a half-skirt-half-pants with an open crotch area, her cock held up entirely in leather belts, long fingerless gauntlets in the same color as the corps, and she rounded the outfit out with long leather boots and lingerie stockings. She tightened the belts further to try and punish her dick for existing. It hurt like hell, but Samara wanted to just get rid of it. If only Lord Vasilyevich would lift this cursed thing off of her.

No… That wasn’t Samara’s purpose right now. As a Demon Furnace, Samara’s job was to get fucked, and then do the fucking; she was to create new demons while also relieving the high-ranked demons of their pent up stress. She could probably do that in another way… but, she wasn’t about to question her life anymore. After all, it had gone from bad to worse to somewhat good again; why would she expect it to get better than this? She kind of did… but she knew it would require a lot of effort on her part. Still, looking at this dick made her sick--it was so gross! Pulsing with veins, big balls empty, and it was barely contained in the many leather belts that Samara had on… It made her angry enough to nearly break the mirror with a closed fist--but she ultimately decided against it.

The worst part about it was that when her balls were empty she’d feel emotional and physical pain; it wasn’t acute, it was grating… It would eat away at her for days at a time, some nights were sleepless, others were filled with desire, and all the while Samara would slowly lose herself until she’d seek out any big-dicked demon… Luckily, she hadn’t gone through the ‘heaving’ this week. If she could keep up her facade and do exactly what Lord Vasilyevich ordered, she wouldn’t have to worry about it. For now, though, that wasn’t her main worry. For now, she had to go find Lya and convince her to go to the ball with her. If Samara remembered correctly, Lya lived in Castle Kolyuchka herself with Nevin…

That dumb mutt, he had no idea what was going on in this world, a smug face along for the ride. Live and let live, she supposed. Samara didn’t want to pay it too much mind right that minute. It was off to Castle Kolyuchka to get Lya, and then to attend the ball within the hour. Samara gritted her teeth, Lya would be a pain, but it was necessary. She opened her bedroom window to the purple sky outside, the autumn wind hitting her short purple locks fiercely. Pain or not, getting Lya to go along with her would be simple as 1… 2… 3..! With that final count Samara bounded out of the window and into the sky--wings unfolded.

Below… The Kingdom of Dunan had… for the most part disappeared. Everything was Kolyuchka now as far as Samara was concerned; everyone who didn’t go along with it was dead anyway. What did they matter to Samara anyway? They didn’t accept the new ways, sucks to be them! If she had to take a guess, it’s that some empty part of her felt remorse? Remorse… The mere notion made Samara laugh--life didn’t care about remorse. It was survival, fucking, debauchery, food, and clout--that’s all it was. Sure, it was completely shallow, but Samara lived with it. She wouldn’t admit it either but… Sometimes she cried about it.

Samara would cry… why would she cry? Wasn’t this what life was supposed to be about? Screwing the rules and going your own tempo? In her previous life, that was why Samara had become a tinker, but now… Now she couldn’t go at her own tempo. Ironic. She’d originally taken the Demon Lord’s deal because she thought it would give her the freedom she craved. In actuality, it was no more than a farce. But, Samara wouldn’t lose hope. Even in this miserable state of her life, she could still find a way to get ahead~! She had to…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Castle Kolyuchka coming into view. It had grown in the time since Samara had last seen it. To think, humans and demons working together to create such a pretty piece of architecture! The Demon Lord’s vision~! The succubus couldn’t understand it that much. Lord Vasilyevich had rewarded his allies handsomely, and--for the most part--basically undone everything the church had once put into place for law. Human and demon marriage was now legal, same with same sex marriage and other such unions. No longer would demons be outcast, they would work, train, nourish, and befriend humans. Side-by-side, arm-with-claw, wings-with-muscles, and that was to remain as long as Lord Vasilyevich was in power--a true lord, now king, of the people. And those people loved everything.

The dissenters however… The dissenters suffered greatly. Because they refused to go along with accepting the demons into their world, they were punished. Their loved ones were taken from them, they were branded with an emblem and refused work. They spent their days as either cumdumps, servants, farmers, or all of the above. The only way to break free of said internment was to be honest and embrace the demons as their friends. Of course, Samara knew that people who had been feverentley loyal to the crown and ‘godddess’ wouldn’t.

Instead, they’d spend the rest of their days, unhappy, miserable, and publicly be used by everyone around them. They were laughed at, the outcasts of society who hadn’t gone ahead with the new ways. They still lied--Vasilyevich didn’t take kindly to liars--and for their actions they would continue to suffer. Some even underwent the same process that Samara herself had, chained up and forcefully raped--then edited upon like they were some doll. All of this because they refused to bow down to the new king of this world. They’d refused to declare their love for the people and demons coexisting around them...

Samara balked at it, what was love anyway? She thought she knew what it was, it was an excuse to toy with others emotions. It was a distraction from the pleasures of life and only served to bring people misery when their beloved would eventually betray them. In fact, love might as well would’ve been a barrier for immediate sex! What was better than sex? Not much. Mayyyybe the Risotto that the castle chefs made--but sex was the best thing about life. Drowning in pleasure and gaining power, that was the only life Samara envisioned for herself--now, if only she could just win enough favor to finally become a woman…

She’d have to visit Vasilyevich about that later; it’s Lya time for now. Samara landed on the top floor of the castle and made her way in the same glass door that she’d once busted out of. Lya’s room was somewhere in the middle of the floor, next to Zorne and Krieg. Luckily, Samara didn’t have to look that hard, because Lya’s room was obviously different from the two royal guards. A nice dark oak door accompanied by a golden nameplate that read ‘Lya’ was the telltale sign of the woman Samara onced loved; simplistic and practical. 

Loudly, Samara rapped at the door with a gloved hand. She felt pain, and excitement when a curvy, heaving tittied, dark-skinned, blonde-haired, lipstick wearing woman answered the door. “Good afternoon and… Oh, it’s _you._ ” Lya was a sight to behold. In the few years that had passed, she’d become a hostess in her terms. In reality, she was basically a female version of a pimp; her brothels were all over Kolyuchka, filled with people who shared Samara’s sentiment towards life. Her body was sexual dynamite, she wore a shibari styled bikini that had a nice golden pattern to it; a candy wrapper that one would rip off to reveal the delicious chocolate underneath. She wore a large fur coat that appeared to have been made from some sort of greater demon’s fur--whatever it was, Samara didn’t think it looked natural with the way the hairs curled. She wore no shoes, but had these ankle braces around her feet that looked like dog collars--both of them embedded with golden bones.

Her hair was wild with strands going off in many directions, a tattoo of a dog’s paw adorned her stomach, and a collar embedded with a golden bone and chained to a leash was around her neck. Lya’s body itself had aged gracefully too. Her tits were bigger than Samara’s, she had a love mark on her left cheek, her eyes had turned a shade of purple from blue, and her lips were painted with golden lipstick… The woman herself screamed--whore--but Lya had higher standards than that, Samara knew as much. She had such high standards that Samara didn’t think she fucked anybody else but Nevin-- “What in the hell are you doing here, Sam?”

“Hellooooo, Ms. Lya~” Samara giggled, “How are things~?”

“I was enjoying myself until you showed up.” Lya annoyingly swatted a piece of stray hair from her chest area, “What do you want?”

“Well…” Samara clapped her hands together, “It just so happens that Lord Vasilyevich had extended an invitation for me to join the ball this evening! However…” Samara smirked, “I need to bring a guest along with me so that I can go in. I thought of you--”

“You shouldn’t have.” Lya rolled her eyes and folded her arms, “After you ruined my life I wouldn’t follow you for a step, much less a ball..”

Samara hated when Lya acted like this… She hated it, because she knew she was right--to an extent… “Aww, don’t be that way~! You like Lord Vasilyevich, wouldn’t you want to see him?”

“The Lord doesn’t have time for women.” Lya checked her fingernails, “The last time I tried to come onto him, he swatted me off and called me a… What was the word, ‘thot’? Yeah, yeah that was it. Anyway, look, I don’t wanna go in there and get knocked up by the first demon that follows me around.”

“Well, you don’t have to~!” Samara smiled, “Why not just have Nevin impregnate you before the ball happens? I can use my magic to do so…”

Lya scowled and clenched her fist, “You got a lot of nerve, you wannabe woman, coming up in my grill and offering me the chance to sleep with you. You ruined my fucking life, sold out the kingdom, and then raped me all on top of it--and you come here acting like none of that shit ever happened!?” Lya sighed, “Buuuuut… I don’t wanna get knocked up by a random demon, so I’ll take my Master’s seed instead. Come on in…” Lya turned around and walked in.

Samara walked after her into her room. She heard Lya loudly say, “Sir!” while not looking at her… _Bitch._ The succubus shrugged it off and followed Lya past her overly-decorative living room. After taking in some of the pieces of her new home, Samara was led to the bedroom of his former fiance. There, she found Nevin--same as he ever was--panting excitedly on the bed. His ‘wife’ had come back to see him again, there was no reason for him not to be happy as a clam. Lya nonchalantly removed her jacket and tossed it onto a nearby leather chair.

Her backside would tick all the boxes for someone into the ‘wild side’. And good god, her muscles. They looked powerful enough to the point where Samara considered that she could possibly be a demon--you could grate vegetables with those delts alone… Paw print tattoos leading all the way up her back, a tiny love crest--tramp stamped--above her ass, ‘Master’s Bitch’ in big stylish letters across her shoulder windows, and a little heart off on the right delt. The woman threw herself on top of the gigantic, puffy, pink bed, and laid herself out for the succubus. Samara could see more of her frontside now…

To think, she still had that same six-pack--albeit a little more subdued--and that her legs still looked like they could crush a watermelon. Her abs themselves had surprisingly remained intact throughout everything that had happened to her. They were tightly knit between her stomach and showed off how strong Lya was herself--Samara would lick them if given the chance to do so.. If Samara could put a sign above Lya’s hips, it’d read: “WIDE LOAD” good lord. The woman had back for days, easily could hold so much semen in her womb... Her breasts were large, heavy enough to constrict against her bikini and constantly heaved. It appeared that while Lya had gotten more thickly-shaped, she hadn’t skipped leg day. Samara could also spot a few scars on her abdomen, thighs, and arms as well. She wasn’t sure where they’d come from, but if she’d have to take a guess it was probably due to a client fight. 

She started to strip down from her bikini… Carefully sliding the golden top off and revealing her chocolate nipples; Lya smiled. Then came the shibibari part, which Lya untied herself in a matter of seconds--her divine abs were now free for everyone to look upon. Panties next, surprisingly--Lya wasn’t ‘wild’ down there and was clean shaven like she always was; though, the dog paw tattoo was a little bit new. She took off her coat next, and Samara was getting hornier by the second--watching this woman bear it all for her~ Those back muscles of hers were gritty, with curves, nooks, crannies, and it stretched on for what seemed like miles--the back of a real woman~! It was such a delicacy to see--“Are you gonna gawk all day?” Lya’s question brought Samara’s eyes back to the woman’s. “Master’s already getting right into it too, just get over here and fuck me.”

As she said that, Samara could feel Nevin humping at her leg… Well, it was best not to waste time and just get down to business. With impossible speed, Samara undid all her belts and let her dick become hard. The male organ finally relieved from the self-inflicted torture she’d placed upon it. She grinned wickedly as she knelt down onto the bed. Nevin took up a doggystyle position behind her. Finally, Samara licked her lips and entered the woman that would once become her wife… The relic reminded her of her duty and dug into Samara’s spine--releasing the familiar pleasure that came with it… Lya didn’t even yelp, she just let out a soft moan as she was penetrated by a dick bigger than her arm.

Samara herself was then entered by Nevin, and she let out a shuddering moan while she was taken. The succubus got right down to the fucking and started to thrust away at the slut’s pussy. It wasn’t as tight as it was when Samara had first entered it, but what it lacked in tightness it made up for as velvety, soft, nurturing, and delicious--it made up for it in spades~ Nevin had gotten bigger himself too, Samara swore that his dick didn’t create a bulge in her own lower cavity back then. But she loved it, she loved it like a good pervy succubus would~ She couldn’t help but make a lewd face while she fucked Lya.

“Hmph. Already my Master’s doing a better job than you’re doing.” Lya taunted, “You look dumb as hell with that tongue loling out.” Samara wasn’t one to take banter sitting down, and increased her pace while firing back with; “Well, maybe if someone’s pussy wasn’t so loose, Nevin wouldn’t have to rely on my tight hole to satisfy him… Then again, anyone could probably fill this pussy--even a child~!” Lya bucked a bit under Samara and moaned loudly while she was taken further. Her eyes were closed, Samara wasn’t sure if she was feeling pleasure or anger; maybe both?

“No one fucks me free but Master. After all, he at least treats me like I’m his one and only woman.” Lya sneered, “What about you, faggot? You probably let anybody hit up that candy-ass…” Samara only increased speed at that and slapped Lya’s tit, “Oh, please~ It’s my job to do so, anyway, and my ass is tighter than yours will ever be. I’m not as stingy as sex as you are, old maid.” Lya roughly slapped Samara’s ass and had a little mouth-to-mouth with Nevin. She squirmed underneath Samara and her hips rose in unison with the succubus’.

“Stingy~? No. I give all the sex my darling wants. He’s my lover, a real man, not like you are. It may be because of the dumb curse that I love a dog like him, but...” Lya smirked again, eyes open, “He didn’t ruin my life by raping me, runing my good name, burning down my house, taking my wedding ring, and then giving me up for a dog just so that you could live out a ‘happy life’.” Lya moaned a bit more, her eyes had a bright pink glow to them now, “How’s it feel, knowing that a dog can fuck up less than you can?”

“And I’m only stingy towards you, you moron~ I may be a brothel owner, I’m just another whore at heart~ But you, Sam~ You’re a pathetic, wannabe woman, and the only way you can get my pussy is by having Master cum inside you first~! You can’t even cum right as a man anymore~!” Lya laughed a little at that… “And while you’re still pretending you’re a woman, I’m sitting here because you made me into a slut~ You ruined me after you thought I cheated on you~ Nngh~ But maybe I should have, if I’d known you’d be this kind of person--rotten to the coooore~!”

Her expression was a strange combination of resignation and cruel joy. Her curse was coming out now… Her front teeth had grown fang-like, the dog’s paw print tattoo on her stomach had become a canine’s head with a heart attached to the end. Little dog ears sprouted up from her yellow hair, and she was panting feverishly. For Nevin’s part, he was more aroused because of this and pounded into Samara’s perky bubblebutt even faster. Samara could feel his dick bulging with every thrust, it was wonderful~! “Oh, calling me a boy agaaaaain~” She moaned loudly. “That’s what made me do that to you in t-the first place!”

Samara got rougher with Lya and choked her with one hand, “You’re nothing but a whore~! A whore who broke my heart just so she could taste the Hero’s dick~! And now you’re a slave to a dog for your troubles~!”Samara grabbed Lya by her leash and yanked on it, “How’s it feel bitch~!? How’s it feel to know what you truly aaaare~!?” For her part, Lya had stopped paying attention to Samara… Instead, she was gasping Nevin’s name throughout labored breaths. Pitiful woman.. Samara laughed a bit and buried herself deep within Lya while preparing for the final orgasm she’d probably ever give her. Nevin himself was ready to unload in Samara as well, so she tightened up a bit more by using her power.

Lya had basically turned into a dog at this point, painting almost exasperatedly with her tongue in full view. She was also rocking her body in such a way that made it pulsing--it pulled down on Samara’s dick just as much as it rocked the bed. The curse had probably degraded her some more… Samara chuckled a bit. This is what Lya must’ve been on the inside. There she was, laying like a breeding bitch, throwing her back into it, panting for dog cock--it almost made Samara howl with laughter, just like she howled for Nevin.

They continued, all of them like animals in heat until Lya came first. Her orgasm was denoted by tears streaming down her face and a tongue in full display--eyes shot up into her head. Her pussy didn’t tighten around Samara’s dick, but it massaged it repeatedly. It was akin to bliss~ Nevin came next, his knot stretching the succubus’ ass wide and filling her cavities with globs of sticky dog seed… He came for a solid minute, filling Samara and her balls with all of his pent-up doggy cum. Samara lost herself in ecstasy and called out Nevin’s name in the heat of the moment. Her balls clenched tightly…

A deluge of half-dog, half-demon sperm came careening out of her dick and into Lya. Lewd squelching noises emanate from her dripping cunt while she’s being filled to the brim. Samara decides to make sure she’s impregnated and whips out a little magic to do so. Nevin’s sperm seeks Lya’s eggs and not one, not two, not three, but four separate eggs.They’re all fertilized on the spot and Samara feels a slight sense of accomplishment in doing so. Eagerly, she yanks Lya’s leash harder and then lets go as she pulls her wet dick out of her pussy… Lya is a dry-heaving, well-fucked mess and is sweating from head to toe.

As if nothing had happened, Lya gets up on all fours and pounces on Nevin. She’s tongue kissing him furiously and giving him bellyrubs while the dog pants in satisfaction. Her tongue licks all up and down his body--showing her affection like the dog she is. Samara laughs to herself, that’s exactly how Lya should be… Such a powerful, well-built, and intimidating woman was a slave to a dog’s knot; now filled with his children too. It was funny to Samara that all Nevin had to do was probably yank the leash with his teeth and Lya would bend over on all fours and satisfy him at the drop of a hat. She’d take it and pant for him as much as he wanted her too--a breeding bitch for a dog’s cock; a fitting end to a promiscuous whore.

And yet… She can’t stop herself from shedding a bit of tears too. What is this remorse? Why was she feeling this way? Lya was a whore! A filthy, dog fucking whore~! Why then? Why was Samara feeling like she’d lost something dear? Why did Samara put so much emphasis on this ‘dead woman’!?And the reason was because… Samara had loved her… She’d loved her with all her heart. Now the Lya she’d known as gone… She’d emerged from the slums after being raped by Samara as this shell of a woman; consumed by hate and a curse. Binding her mind, body, and soul to a dog… Samara blamed the Hero, but, she’d chosen to react in that manner when Lya had misgendered her all that time ago--by definition, the reason Lya ended up like this was her fault. If only… If only… If only fucking nothing~ 

This was the path that Samara had chosen for her. Despite all the luxuries, the brothel, the clothing, and a stable house--Lya was just a bitch now. A dog cock craving slut, she’d lost that opportunity at love when she’d gotten raped herself~! Not wanting to spend anymore time in that room, Samara waved goodbye to Nevin--who was still lucid--and told him: “You can come along too, if you want. I think the people would love you, buddy~” To that, Nevin let out a happy bark and wagged his tail feverentley. Pulling Lya’s leash to have some more alone time. She heard the sound of happy barking and lustful moans coming out as she left. 

Well… That was easy… Hard, but easy. Samara had made it a habit to lie to herself when she was experiencing immense pain. She shook her head and left the room with the same tears streaming down her face… In a fit of sorrow-induced rage, Samara wrapped her cock up in the leather belts again--this time making sure to tighten them to the inth degree. It stung, the leather fibers digged and tore at her skin… Pain. The pain that never stopped. The gnawing at her soul… All of it for what? What had she just done all of that for? 

She gasped from the strange feeling of relief as her shaft turned blue.

Well, at the very least, she could go to the ball now! Samara headed for the ballroom itself. Still feeling the sharp pain along with the paradoxical pleasure.

***

_I don’t care, what you talkin’ bout, baby~_

_I don’t care what you say~_

_Don’t you come walking begging back, mama~_

The sound of the ball’s band had all but filled the venue with wonderful noise by the time Samara had taken her first drink. Lya had gone off somewhere else in the ball, but Samara had stayed near the front. After all, such a ball was not just for dancing and airing out the personality--it was time for fun too! But… What fun was there to have? Samara wasn’t there on business either. Maybe she could dance a bit, the music that the band was playing was nice enough that she could go out on the floor and cut a rug! Maybe she could enjoy some food at the table here, all of it was free~! Hm.. No matter what, Samara couldn’t just quite seem to figure out what to do… Luckily, she figured out what to do when she saw two demons approach her…

One was a lesser half-dragon with a handsome face, nice scaly wings, and a slender figure. The other was a taller golem type, with a broad chest, a tiny head, and muscles that had way too many curves. The dragon boy in particular took an interest in Samara--who for her part decided to play the ‘lonely widow at a bar’ trope. She davled her drink a bit, sensually curved a finger around her breasts, and rested her head on one closed hand. Smooth, Samara, smooth. When they’d gotten close to her, Samara turned her head and gave a smile. “Good evening, miss.” Said the dragon, “I don’t suppose you would happen to be Marquis Samara would you?”

“You’re talking to her, cutie~” Samara giggled, “Who might you be?”

“My name’s Alister, and my friend’s name is Grayson.” The boy nodded, stroking his hair back a bit, “We heard that the fine lady Samara would be attending this ball and well…”

“Don’t be shy, boy~” Samara placed a finger on the dragon’s chest and rubbed it sensually, “Tell me what you want…” She licked her lips.

The boy blushed a bit and smiled, “Me and my friend are rather pent up… And we’d like to invite you for a bit of a private session in our booth. I-If you’re up for it, of course.”

“Why~” Samara traced a hand over her breasts, perhaps this night wouldn’t have nothing after all, “I’d love to~ Lead the way, gentlemen, I promise I’ll be good~”

Moments later, Samara found herself in the company of the two demons. The dragon boy seemed quite promising… Alister, was it? Oh, he’d be delicious--right away Samara could tell that he was a virgin. Though he exuded confidence, he clearly lacked experience. Grayson on the other hand, Samara could tell right away that he fucked--and he probably fucked hard. It would be an interesting quickie to say the least… Alister and Grayson seemed to have no qualms about which hole of Samara’s they’d use. Alister went for Samara’s ass, while Grayson wanted her mouth. Both of them were about the same size, not as big as Samara, but a good size nonetheless. Grayson was a bit more well-endowed, but she was looking forward to both of them~

When they’d gotten into the booth, it began. Samara was penetrated from both sides at the same time. “I-It’s so hot, miss~!” Alister cried as he scooped out the interior of Samara’s ass with his prickly dick… Samara had to admit, it was one of the better dick’s she’d taken--nice curvature, those spines putting in massive work, and Alister’s inexperienced thrusts made it so pleasurable that Samara let out moans. The harlot of a woman bounced eagerly up and down on the dick while she serviced the one in front of her with gusto.

Samara loved golem dicks, they had a nice tang about them… salty, yet, having a bittersweet aftertaste. It was unfortunate that Grayson had washed his dick, Samara would’ve loved to suck up all that raunchy dickcheese for herself; would’ve been another satisfying meal. She planted her jeweled red eyes at Grayson, who dismissively looked away… “Quit lookin’ at me, freak. I ain’t in the mood for a trap, but I haven’t cum in a while…” Samara hated that word, but did as the golem man asked. She instead fondled his balls and serviced him well. Sex really was the best when you knew someone was enjoying themselves.

It was quite evident that of the two, Alister was enjoying himself more. The half-dragon gave Samara’s juicy bubblebutt a hard smack which made her gag on Grayson a bit more. She wouldn’t admit it, but she liked it rough--really rough~! Maybe with a bit more confidence, Alister could grow into a dominant lover; but, for now, Samara was perfectly content with popping his cherry. She lavished in the attention that she was getting; it was her drug of choice. There was nothing better in this world than having people pay attention to you and act like you were there~ It was even better if they praised you… Alister was doing that under his breath. “M-Miss Samara, you’re incredible~! I know it’s my first time but… You’re amazing, simply amazing~!” She revelled in the affection~

He reminded Samara of her the first time she’d taken Lya. Samara had praised Lya in the same manner--such a loving girl… _was_ a loving girl~! Now she was just a shell… Samara laughed to herself as the duo indulged in her further. Grayson--though he probably didn’t want to admit it--was thrusting harder and faster than Alister was. Samara was halfway close to choking with how he relentlessly fucked her mouth like it was another hole~ Samara loved it when people did that--made her feel alive~! For his part, Alister was obviously close to cumming himself, Samara could feel his thrusting reach an exuberant pace…

Cheekily, Samara wiggled her ass around his dick and motorboated his lower body. She loved doing this to newbloods, getting them off by working her magic, her slutty, perky magic… Predictably, Alister couldn’t take it and did one final slam… At the same time, Grayson grabs her by her head and pulls her down to the base of his dick. Samara can’t breathe… and didn’t need to~ Her eyes turn heart shaped when Grayson and Alister both unload their creamy seed into her holes… So hot… Delectable… Rich… And absolutely gooey~ Samara’s blissfully moaning while she’s filled to the brim… The relic inside her slowly absorbs the seed as she happily takes all of it. Her balls fill up slowly and she’s feeling such relief…

Grayson removes himself first and wipes himself off… “Alister.” He says with a stern look, “I’m going back out to dance, you can finish yourself. I don’t want to look at _that_ anymore.” The golem man leaves the booth and Alister weakly responds with, “But you shouldn’t talk to Miss Samara like that…” Admittedly, the half-dragon is lost in his orgasm, still thrusting and pulsing in Samara’s tight hole. It’s so adorable that she muses about keeping a plushy of him on her bed… But, now’s not the time for that. A party was a time to be enjoyed, and Samara was enjoying herself greatly~ He finishes dumping every last bit in her before he pulls out… He sits back on the chair of his booth and wipes himself off. “T-That was amazing… Thank you for the time…”

“It was my pleasure, cutie~” Samara stretches as she stands back up. “Ohoh, you’ve got this sparkle in your eyes now… What’s happening?”

Alister looks away, a bit guilty, “I-I wanted to lose my innocence before I would become a Dragon Knight. I made a bet with my friends that I could do it…

“Well, you did do it, hun, and you fucked me good~” Samara sighs, “Shame about your friend, though, he was rude.”

“Forgive him.” Alister scratches his head, “He’s not used to demons like you, Samara. I certainly wasn’t, but I looked beyond that. Anyway, thank you for making my first time a pleasurable one.”

Samara kisses the impressionable young lad on the forehead, “Thank you for giving me such a huge dollop of cum~” She waves as she leaves the booth, “See you around, cutie~”

Samara… Samara knew he’d wanted to say something more, but decided to leave before that happened. It wasn’t worth getting hot and bothered over one cherry boy when she still had a night of fun and semen to collect. Her relic continued to induce waves of pleasure across her lovely body strongly. It was great, but she reminded herself to be careful. She didn’t want to go into that manic state again--that’s the last thing she wanted right now. Samara heard some more of the pounding music and retook her seat at the bar. Quietly, she asks the bartender for another glass of red wine, and indulges in it while looking out onto the floor…

She can hear the singer shouting, “Leave me alo----ne~!” as she gazes up at the band. In a way, Samara was nostalgic. She’d once gone to a pub with Lya when her life was ‘normal’... It was a nice, musical filled night, with no bar fight brawls either--it was just people having a good time. From what she could tell, the demons were having a blast too, most of them were with a partner; there were a few that were alone… Even though they were alone, Samara could see that they were dancing their hearts out. In her heart she knew… She knew that she felt jealousy… But she had to ignore it, she had to ignore it because that wasn’t to be her life right now…

She knew what her life was supposed to be, and saw another opportunity to reinforce that to herself. Ah~ Good god, those elfs over yonder looked nice~ There were two of them, and a pixie had joined them too… Samara thought they’d be nice enough to relieve her of her stress. She didn’t even have to initiate conversation with them, all it took was one hit of that lust magic she’d been gifted~ Oh, Samara was going to enjoy these three a lot… Probably a lot more than the last two. She motioned for them to come follow her to a nearby brothel room. The short-stack Pixie was especially excited for this--she could see it in the way that she held onto Samara.

“Your cock is delectable, Marquis~!” The somewhat flat-chested dark elf mused as she worshiped Samara’s dick. The succubus loved the way this whore looked at her… Eyes fully-glazed, horse-mouthed, and obedient… But she couldn’t stand the fact that she was getting this much attention on the part of herself that she hated the most--it was so aggravating! Might as well enjoy what little pleasure she could get out of this little cockslut. “You have such a dirty mouth for a high-and-mighty dark elf~ Will you just suck on anyone’s big dick? You strike me as the type of lady to do it~” The other two had joined in, with the short-stack working the balls…

“Only if they’re as manly as you, Marquis~” The other elf swooned as she slobbered near the tip. There they go… thinking of Samara as a man again--of course they would--and doing it without a second thought! Samara had a mind to slap one of the elves, but decided to remain civil. “You’re lucky I have patience~ Hmm… How do you like my cock, onahole? You probably want it to stretch your fairy cunt until you’re coughing up my cum--don’t you~?” Samara sneered a bit and her dick rose higher when she said this.

The pixie didn’t respond with words, and instead presented herself to Samara… Now this was a body that she could have fun with for days~ Milfy proportions, but contained into a bite-sized cutie; what wasn’t to love~? Eagerly, Samara stuffed her full in one go. The other elves were still worshipping her cock while she tore the pixie a new one… “I think if everyone had a masturbation sleeve like you~ Mnngh~” Samara felt a tingle up her spine, “No one would be miserable... And that’s all your good for anyway~ Right~?” Samara went deeper.

“Y-Yesh~” The pixie slurred half-fuck-drunkenly, “I’m milords little cocksleeve and I’ll spread my stuffy pussy for her whenever she’d like~ S-Scold me more~!” Samara was happy enough to do so, “I don’t have to, you do it for me~ But I guess if a little piggy like you wants someone to scold you, then I will~ These fat fucking tits of yours… You ever imagined getting knocked up by a stranger and nursing their youth with these for the rest of your life? It’s what little portable cunts like you are made for… Doesn’t help that you walk around with such a fat, breedable ass, anyone would pick it up and smash that full; but for right now, it just happened to be me~!” Samara gave the pixie a good swat on the ass below her--it was more rotund than hers, but jiggled greatly all the same.

“Y-Yesh~! I ha------ve~!” The pixie screamed, “I wanna be a broodmother~ The goblins have it so easy with theirs, but pixies have to be all rega---l~! I wanna be a mommy~!” She bucked furiously under Samara’s dick, her stomach bulged as the succubus’ tip hit her womb’s entrance like a naughty game of racquetball. Samara for her part, was giggling a little bit, but decided to grant this pixie her wish, “Then I suppose you won’t mind if I shoot out some of my naughty dickmilk into your tight little snatch… How about it? Do you want to be the mother of a dragon’s brood? I think the guy in question is a rea---l steal~!” Samara of course, was lying through her teeth, regardless of the answer--she was going to creampie that cunt.

“I’ll do it~! I’ll do it, I’ll do it, I’ll do it~!” Screamed the half-broken pixie, “I wanna be a mommy~ Fill my puffy pussy with your baby making cu-----m~!” With a heartfelt plea like that, who was Samara to refuse. Choosing to just tilt her legs up with one hand, Samara slammed into the pixie’s pussy one final time before letting the combined cum of both a golem and a dragon flood the helpless pixie’s womb. The poor thing’s legs shot right out and spasmed a bit as Samara took her time… Ah, this was how a demon furnace was supposed to work~! Nothing pleased Samara more than doing her job well. She could see about two eggs worth being swarmed and pierced in a matter of seconds--a well fucked, impregnated hole, and a job well done~!

The relic fed her more positive energy, and she stuck her tongue out in response. Samara pulled out her cock, but it was still erect… Therefore, she turned her attention to the two dark elves. “Now... “ Said the succubus, putting on her magic in spades, “Why don’t both of you be good girls and worship my rod so that I can empty the rest of myself out onto your pretty little faces~?” The dark elves in unison let out horny moan and got on their knees… “You know, you two really are adorable, doing things together like that~” Samara gave a sultry wink while she sat back on a nearby chair. The elves quickly got to work.

“T-That’s cause we’re sisters, milord~!” The flat-chested one spoke up. “We do everything together~! Even if it means serving such a fine man like yourself…” Samara was getting annoyed now… the dumb bitch had done it again. Samara could control herself still, she didn’t want to do anything too rash. “Oh~? A fine man, am I~? What makes you think that~?” She asked as the other dark elf slobbered on the base of her shaft. God… these sisters were such a dirty bitch~! They would probably eat Samara out if she asked her to~!

“You have such a gigantic cock~ And your cum is so potent~!” The dark elf spoke up, “Any woman would be lucky to be chained to such a cock for the rest of her life~! To a man like you, Marquis, why, I’d give the world~!” She slobbered eagerly on the tip as she said that last part. Man this, man that, where did they get off..!? Samara’s patience was wearing thin, “I regret to inform you but… Hm~ Wait, I have a better idea~” The succubus used some of her other power to shift the petite dark elf towards her tip. “How about…”

Samara jabbed the entirety of her cock into the elf’s head--she gagged as it went the full way down her throat. “You swallow the entirety of my cum... And then maybe I can see about selling you two off to a fine Marquis…” Full of hate, Samara pulled the girl by the ears, “Because, I. Am. Not. A. Man~! You _DUMB_ bitch~!” The elf’s eyes were filled with tears; and she couldn’t respond due to lack of air. “And you~!” Samara said to the other elf, “Eat my fucking donut out~!” She had her right arm extend further out and hooked the hapless elf towards her. With strong grip, she shoved the elf’s right between her cheeks.

Oh, she was dirty~! She got right to licking her, rimming Samara while her sister lost air to her gigantic dick. Samara was loving it, she was loving it a lot more than she should’ve. She was basically choking this elf out… but this elf also had the gall to refer to Samara as a man~! She deserved nothing but to be beneath Samara. And that was such a turn on for the succubus, to realize that someone could even be beneath her~ Oh it made Samara just want to cry~! But for now she was perfectly content in yanking the elf to the base of her shaft and emptying the rest of her seed into the gullet of this slutty pettan~!

She was kind of certain that the elf was going to pass out from all the cum she was pouring into her… Samara licked her lips as she watched the elf’s arms drop to her side. Cum bubbles blew out her nose as the stuff emptied out of her mouth. Samara cheekily thrusted in a little further, and then pulled out. The elf fell over onto the floor, a smile on her face… The last bit of cum from her balls slowly sifted out after her sister ate her out some more. Samara removed the elf’s face from her crotch and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you for the service, ladies~ Oh, and pixie~! If you’re still breathing, Alister is the kid’s father. You’ll want to find him sometime soon, you hear?” The pixie only moaned in response…

Samara, satisfied, exited the brothel room with her cock in the belts again. She found herself back at the bar, hearing the singer of the band start a new song with a: “You’re my darlin’ darlin’ baby~!” Oh… It reminded Samara that she still was holding out for one day. Well… she could at least have her sorrows take a back seat to the alcohol. She ordered a suntory this time, dry, but bittersweet. She took a long, drawn out shot and looked out to the ballroom again. All these people were having fun as they had before--but now it was more of a slow dance.

Everyone has a partner now, no one dances alone~! Samara laughed when she looked at all of them. Look at them, all dancing, not just going down on each other like a sabbath~ They were being stupid, why dance with a partner when all they would do in the end was just fuck someone else? Why delude yourself with that? Just have sex! It’s that simple. Having this long, drawn-out, lovely process was a waste of time. Samara knew what life was about, giving sex, having sex, sucking cock, fucking pussies, and not giving a fuck about anyone but herself~! 

That was the masterplan…


	5. A Fading Cedrus Lebani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More debauchery at the ballroom ensues. A yaksa takes Samara down to her lowest peg, and after some more humiliation--an incubus comes bearing Samara a request! The fallen angel, Maiye, requests her aid in two seperate things. Knowing that Maiye is a close associate to Vasilyevich, Samara gathers that she'll use this opportunity to curry more favor with him! However... Maiye unintentionally will bring her to her breaking point...

Samara took another shot; what was the use? She’d never be happy. She had to embrace more for the moment! That was how it was… Samara spotted something at the other end of the bar. A large demon, this time. Way bigger than the succubus entirely. It was wearing a ceremonial headdress, very muscular, and had skulls for a necklace. Two large swords sat at his side. It’s head is about as big as Samara’s torso… A Yaksa… Probably an elder one too; dressed quite nicely for this ball. The tuxedo was kind of clashing with the necklace. Samara decided to push her luck with this one… She slid over to the other side next to the intimidating demon. 

Around the demon sat what Samara assumed to be a harem… They were demons of varying size, shape, and gender. Men, women, somewhere in between; they all sat by this seemingly burly superman of a demon. To approach this one, Samara would have to lay on the biggest charm yet! With a sashay in her step, she sauntered over to the Yaska and opened her mouth: “Hello, hello, hello~” Samara said with a chipper tone, “Quite the entourage you have here~ If you’d like, I could keep you some company too~?”

The yaksa scowled, “Oh, and who should I run into but the halfling? Go away.”

“Ohoh~ Don’t be that way…” Samara said in a sultry tone, “I’m here to fulfill your desires, and relieve you of your stress, you can’t lie to a succubus.”

“No. I cannot.” The yaksa growled, “But you seem quite confident in lying to yourself. Thinking for sure that the demon lord will grant you your wish when you don’t know the first damn thing about why you’re like that--pathetic.”

Samara felt a bit hurt, but still tried to go along with it, “Haha~ I’d lie about anything for someone exuding this much sexual energy… Won’t you let me indulge?”

“Pah!” The yaksa took a sip of his drink, “And let you drown in your meaningless self-pity? If anything, you should just lay down and die--if you could.”

Now he was just hurting Samara even further but… something about him… She couldn’t let such precious seeds get away~! “If you don’t feel like going all the way with me, then I’d be more than happy to suck you off~ No one would have to know about it~!”

“Why bother with you when I have a harem?” The yaksa slammed his glass on the table, clearly angry, “They could easily do your pathetic job seventeen times better than you could; besides, who are you to say I’m pent up?”

“Darling~ I’m a succubi, we know.” Samara craned a finger, “Just let me relieve you by giving you a blowjob--I won’t do anything more than that. If you’re not satisfied with me during it, you can just shoo me away~ Sound good~?”

The yaksa paused, and then glowered at Samara. “I will give you half an hour, boy. Do not disappoint me. And don’t get it twisted for a moment; you are no woman, you are a weak man who gave into his desires and forsook his own kingdom. If you cross me, I will not hesitate to make you suffer further. Get that through your skull, now, let’s go.”

That stung harder than anything Samara had ever been told… Maybe it’s true… Maybe she was a weak man, after all~ Yes… That’s exactly what Samara was--who was he kidding? A paranoid half-woman-half-man abomination that no one would ever love~ All he was good for was knocking up random ladies and pleasing the real men of the demon world. Nothing more, nothing less. It’s not like his body was his own either, he’d been edited, raped! A true man didn’t get raped! But, Samara was feeling that’s just how it is for him--to be a sissy succubus~ To slurp up all the sticky semen and then grin proudly when his face was covered in it~! Samara was nothing but an insignificant cock-mongrel--and this yaksa was about to make him feel it more than he’d ever felt it before; he was excited for that~ 

The harem waved to the yaksa as they both found a quiet place behind the stage. The yaksa undid his tuxedo and revealed something that Samara… himself wasn’t ready for. His cock was massive, bigger than anything Samara had ever seen before. For size reference, Samara was 6’1, this cock easily measured her entire part plus a couple of meters extra; and that wasn’t even mentioning the _girth._ Holy, it was about as wide as Samara’s whole body was… Even if he wanted to, Samara doesn’t think that he could fit that whole thing in his ass; it’d tear her apart. Therefore, worshipping such a manly cock seemed like a better idea.

Samara started with little kisses to the base, warming it up farther as she licked the middle of the shaft. The taste was incredibly salty, it must’ve been unwashed; Samara’s favorite~ Sifting to his knees, Samara licked the shaft thoroughly--he was diminutive in that state, and the yaska wasn’t afraid to let him know it. “I didn’t know it was possible to be more pathetic than a fully broken in onahole, and yet here you are, sucking on a cock much greater than yours…” He slaps Samara in the face as he tries to get a better vantage on the cock, “Worship it, don’t suck it, gutter trash. Perhaps I should be lenient with you since you aren’t even proud of your own. Hmm, no. No. That’d be too kind for helpless trash like you.” The yaksa leaned back a bit.

Samara felt ashamed… “Y-you’re right…” The way this demon scolded him and made him feel lower than low--it was so weak of Samara to accept this. In his mind--somewhere--he knew he shouldn’t have talked to this demon in the first place. But, he needed seed~! And he wouldn’t lie and say this wasn’t kind of a turn on… Perhaps he could prove the yaksa wrong? Oh, Samara liked that idea! This would be the best cock worship that this demon would be privy to. The succubus resumed, gliding his tongue across the shaft and throwing in little coos of admiration. He fondled the oversized balls of the yaksa and took in the full smell of his dirty, unwashed cock~

“Hmph. I can see it in your eyes, you’re addicted to this, aren’t you?” The yaksa mused, “A horny, sissy cockslut that’s worshipping my dick like the weak man they are!” Hmm… He was at least getting into it now; but, Samara had to figure out another way to keep his attention. A metaphorical light of inspiration came to him, and he undid his belts for his own cock. Gingerly, he rubbed it against the yaksa’s own. He could tell the yaksa was getting a bit angry at this, so he brought out the dirty talk, “Oh my… My useless cock is so droopy compared to your rugged, manly bitchbreaker~ A sissy like me shouldn’t have something like this… But, I’m lucky enough to worship a real man’s cock right here~ Mmm~”

“Hmph. You say that you’re a sissy and yet you have the audacity to dress in such regal clothing.” The yaksa slaps him across the face again, “You can’t even get your own gender right, much less your ability to accessorize. A woman, a man, a halfling, you’re none of those!” The yaksa leaned back and took a drag of a nearby hookah, “You’re nothing but gutter trash, polishing a first-rate cock with your sixth-rate mouth. And you _love_ it. Stop lying to yourself.”

“You’re right~ I should stop kidding myself and just… Let myself go to the madness, milord. Turn myself into an even bigger failure than I--(*Mmph~!*)--am now~! I’ll worship this cock, I’ll let it defile me if I had the chance to~” And with that, the yaksa was appeased. Samara continued to gorge himself against the rugged cock with both his body and mouth. It felt so slimy upon his skin, the smell got more pungent as the worship went on, and Samara couldn’t help but fall in love with it. “Putting on that little show for me… Hmph. Our thirty minutes are up--but I think I’ll take pity on you and let you swallow my cum.” The yaksa grabbed a large chalice from a nearby table, “But since your mouth isn’t big enough--much like your self-worth--I’ll do the graceful thing and fill this goblet for you to drink down.”

“Gladly~ Let this sissified succubus drink all of your manly cum~!” Samara said with a lustful smile. Contracting a muscle, the tip of the yaksa’s massive dick vibrated. Like watching something being milked, a steady deluge of creamy demon sperm filled up the chalice to completion. After being done, the demon handed it to Samara. “Now, indulge yourself. It’ll be the only good thing you get today that isn’t another reminder of your failure as a human _and_ a demon. Drink.” Humiliated… That’s what Samara was. He bowed his head in shame and gracefully accepted the filled chalice. Without a second thought, he put it to his lips and drank it slowly… The curdled dickcheese of a greater demon~

It was delicious enough that Samara found himself gorging on the milky white liquid. He felt a high like no other, and moaned unconsciously while slurping it down. The yaksa simply grunted in disgust and looked away while Samara lapped up all the cum from the chalice. It hit his gullet hard and filled his balls up nicely with the potent demon seed he was looking for. When he was finished with her big gulp, he set the chalice to the side and eagerly prostrated himself to the yaksa. “Hmph, that’s all you’re capable of doing, just going along with what someone tells you to do--not once being able to think for yourself.” The demon looked nearly satisfied, “Well then, raise yourself. I want to smear my leftovers on your face so you can carry around a reminder of what a weak-willed, spineless, sissified excuse for a man that you are.”

Gleefully, Samara perked up and let the demon violate his face with its tip. The demon wasn’t brash about it either, deliberate strokes that covered every inch of the sissy succubus’ face with pent up demon cum. By the end of it, Samara felt absolutely violated, and he loved it~ The demon then put on his tuxedo again, “Take that with you. Maybe one day you’ll stop kidding yourself and know better” With quiet steps, the yaksa took its leave and disappeared into the open ballroom. The afterglow wore off in a matter of moments, and Samara… Samara wasn’t sure how to feel… On one hand, _she_ felt immense pleasure for receiving such a potent seed. But on the other, she knew that the demon was right deep down--but he didn’t know about Samara that much. Samara didn’t go along with this because she wanted to--well, mostly--she went along with it because there was nothing else for her left…

Everything else she’d tried had been ruined one way or another, so what was the point in trying anymore? Samara knew it. No matter how many times she would ruminate over that fact, she knew that she wouldn’t be allowed to give up. If god did exist, then they were turning a blind eye to her plight right now. Perhaps they themselves were indulging in her misery? Samara didn’t care what they were doing--they were doing nothing. Tossing that philosophical section aside, Samara cleaned herself off and went back to the bar. It had been a fun party despite that last suitor. She’d done her job too~! For that, she felt she deserved another good drink.

The bartender gave her some scotch whiskey this time, and they said it was a present from the yaksa. Samara took sips while the band continued to play what seemed like their last song. The echo of the surprisingly suave Baku at the mic echoed in Samara’s ears: _“I wish I knew… someone, like yo----u~”_ The succubus giggled a bit at that as she downed another shot of whiskey. No one would ever want her company, the Yaksa and Lya had both made that clear. She sat there, looking into the now full glass of whiskey and pondered about what else she’d go through this evening… It’s not like she--”Excuse me, Marquis Samara?” Samara looked up from her drink to find an imp, chipperly bowing to her and seemingly in good spirits. “I have an urgent message from Lord Vasilyevich. He requires your assistance.”

“Oh?” Samara finished her whiskey in one gulp, “And what would the gracious Lord Vasilyevich want with me?”

“He’s currently busy.” The imp scratched its tiny ears, “However, he beseeches you to help one of his most trusted confidants.”

“And who would that be?” Samara asked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity, “I haven’t met anyone else besides Zorne and Blitz?”

“Ah, his name is Maiye.” The imp nodded, “He used to be a high ranking angel within goddes’s chosen circle. But, after showing empathy to a demon, he was cast out of heaven. Now he stood at Lord Vasilyevich’s side as not a soldier--but a brilliant tactician and counselor. He’s a very nice man!”

“I see. I see.” Samara rolled her eyes, “So, what does he want me to do with Maiye? Just to show him a good time or?”

“Yes, that! And…” The imp pulled out a small logbook and flipped to a page with a bookmark in it, “Lord Vasilyevich wants you to find Maiye a wife. Preferably in the ruined dominion of Dunan.”

“Consider it done.” Samara waved the demon off, “I’ll go talk with Maiye right away, where are they?”

“In the Blackrose Lounge, it’s upstairs, Marquis. I wish you luck!” With that, the imp took its leave. Samara headed for the longue after tipping the bartender a ruby. A nice guy, huh? The succubus found herself questioning that notion while she walked. What was a nice demon anyway? They probably existed; but Samara laughed at it. Being nice in this world got you nowhere. Oh, you did all this stuff for your own woman only to have her fuck the Hero while you’re getting raped in a Demon Lord’s dungeon? Guess that matters in the end, doesn’t it? Why be nice when nothing good will ever happen in return--it just seems like a waste of time. Samara climbed the stairs to the next floor of the castle. If she remembered correctly, it was near the pavilion on the second floor.

Samara couldn’t let go of the thought… Why would any demon who had self-respect refer to themselves as ‘nice’? Demons were supposed to be intimidating, strong, and possess magic to take whatever they wished! No further proof of that existed than with Samara, chosen because she looked like a lady… And now, she was one… almost! Well, she figured if she could win enough favor with Lord Vasilyevich; then she’d truly be one and be able to live out the rest of her--most likely eternal--life in comfort and luxury… Her eyes got starry at the mere notion! Lord Vasilyevich would look upon her with renewed favor if she found one of his most trusted friends a new wife~!

Samara found herself at the entrance to the longue. Putting on a little bit of chutzpah and adjusting her cravat; she opened the door. Inside, she found the longue itself empty, save for one inhabitant that was nestled on a comfy couch. They were asleep, and Samara was surprised to see an actual man that looked more like a woman than _she did._ Long, scarlet hair coupled with lightly sun-kissed skin. He was wearing a long, white gown with golden bands on his ankles and wrists. His face almost seemed child-like, and he didn’t snore while he slept. As Samara took a step forward, his eyes fluttered open. Heterochromatic… One of them was a deep shade of purple while the other held an ocean blue. Upon seeing Samara, he quickly adjusted himself and frantically rearranged his hair. “S-Sorry, Marquis, it is incredibly rude of me to fall asleep like this!” His voice was on the fringes of medium range, it sounded reverent and full of grace.

It took Samara aback because of how it sounded, “You’re completely fine, darling, and there’s no need to be so formal with me!”

“Formality is what I was taught.” The fallen angel bowed, “My name is Maiye. Lord Vasilyevich and I go a ways back. Really far, in fact--but, that’s not what you’re here for.”

“I wish I was, you seem interesting enough~” Samara flirted, “Lord Vasilyevich wants me to pop your cherry, is that right?”

Maiye nodded, “It’s the final thing that will allow me to cast off any affiliation I ever had with… god.” The angel looked a bit forlorn, “But it’s not all that, I want to prepare myself for my lover--to be good in bed and to understand the knowledge of bedside courtesy. And, I was told that you would be the best teacher; I humbly apologize if they forced you into this--it was not my intention to do so.”

Samara was legitimately confused, sincerity was an understatement with Maiye, “No, no. I’m fine doing it. And you’re quite flattering and fetching yourself, so there’s now downsides~” She blew a naughty kiss at the angel, “Shall we begin?”

“By all means.” Maiye said chipperly, “Thank you for doing this for me, Miss Samara. Please, lead the way!”

Samara liked the sound of that, and made her way over to the boy. Putting on that succubus charm, she showed off the finer aspects of her body quite lewdly. Tracing suggestively, letting her jam jiggle, and giving him a lewd expression with her mouth barely open a crack. Samra was determined to make this boy’s first time a memorable one~ She stripped the boy slightly and saw his cock; it was a nice shape, good size--not as big as Samara’s--it had a lot going for it though. Samara would enjoy this well, and she proceeded to plop her fat ass down onto it while facing away from him. 

The penetration… It felt strangely good. It wasn’t like her other penetrations where she would be stretched out to a ridiculous shape; yet, it felt the same way. Was this the power of someone who used to be divine? Judging by the magical energy that the man was giving off, he was still quite powerful. She was firmly thrusting herself up and down on him--having a blast of a time. For his part, Maiye simply moaned girlishly as she rode him like Zorne would his Kelpie. “M-Miss Samara it feels quite good…” She heard him say in a hushed breath.

Quite a cutie, this one. Perhaps cuter than Alister. If it wasn’t for Vasilyevich’s interference, she’d be perfectly ok with accepting this one as a familiar; would that even be possible though? Samara would soon learn that any intention of her being the one in control here was no more than illusion. Worse yet, an _unintentional_ illusion. She was having fun, riding away when she felt something touch her breast… It made her yelp in surprise for the first time in a long time because of the way it made her skin tingle…

The boy’s hands were soft… softer than anything she’d ever felt. He was fondling her breasts, but was also gripping her stomach--underneath her cock--softly. He kept maneuvering his hands all over her while she feverishly bounced. Something wasn’t right about this and Samara couldn’t call it at the moment. This boy’s technique was inexperienced in terms of sex, but in terms of massaging her body--it felt tremendously good. It was good enough to make Samara moan aloud and shut her eyes in pure bliss… What was this?

It wasn’t just his hands, but Maiye’s dick was putting in massive work too. It was better than any toy, any dick, or appendage that Samara had entered her. It not only felt quite filling, but it also did something unlike any other. It… It touched Samara’s very soul. Improbable as it was, this dick was giving her incredible waves of pleasure while also comforting her soul. She was squealing with how good it felt; it was a spa day crossed with a gentle spring--and it had been the first actual comfort she’d felt in a long time… This, coupled with the boy’s fondling and appreciation for her whole body--he licked her neck…

Oh god. Samara’s eyes shot wide open, the boy’s tongue was like a thousand tiny blessings that had been thrust upon her. Quiet breathing, rhythmic healing, and the careful beat of someone’s heart~! Is this what sex with an angel felt like~? Samara… Samara wanted to experience this moment forever! Maiye--despite having no experience--was a natural~! And that’s when it hit Samara fully. This didn’t feel right for a specific reason. It wasn’t rough, it wasn’t quick, nor was it abuse! It was passionate, slow, and sensual. In her mind all of these things came back at once. The reason why this didn’t feel right was because…

This was _love_. This was pure, honest, and unaltered love. But it wasn’t right! Samara didn’t deserve love~! Love had died when she’d been raped, love died when Lya had cheaten on her, love had died when Samara herself raped Lya, and all of her love was no gone from being an empty, sex-craved shell of a succubus~! And yet, here was this man--who knew nothing about her other than she was good at sex--who was giving her the best fuck of her life; not once doing anything aggressive to her like so many others…

It was so good that it was painful. It was painful, and Samara knew exactly why it was painful. She’d been robbed of her innocence, she’d gone through all this hell, had fucked up _so hard_ Lya by raping her, and still found herself recieving tender love and affection; love and affection, that was meant for someone _else._ Someone else that was more deserving, someone else that hadn’t given into their desires, someone else who had been better than her and hadn’t forsaken everything in her life~! Samara wept. Samara wept while moaning on top of the fallen angel’s dick. This felt worse--strangely good, but worse--than anything anyone else had ever thrown at her. This was like giving someone a cake and then shoving it into their face.

Samara couldn’t have _**ANYTHING**_ in this world, could she? Underlying her grief, was jealousy. What woman did this boy want? She’d gladly be his, she’d be his for the rest of his life he wanted~! But he wouldn’t, no one wanted Samara. Samara didn’t want herself. She didn’t want this _whole **WORLD**_. But here she was~! In control of absolutely nothing, fucking an angel that didn’t love her and was showing her love anyway~! Samara had to stop this… “Y-You can be rougher if you want, darling~ I don’t mind~ I love it~!”

The angel moaned in response, but didn’t change pace or do anything differently. Instead he simply licked Samara by the neck again and squeezed her breasts together. “It’d be unfitting of me to be rough with anyone, Miss Samara. Sex is supposed to be about love, nutruring, and passion. And even though I have my eyes set on another, I shall still treat you as if you were someone I loved dearly…” Samara lost it. She rapidly increased her pacing and kept moaning louder. “Y-You shouldn’t show me that~!” Samara wailed, “I’m not an object of lo------ve~! I’m a failure of a human and a succubus~! I did so many horrible thi---ngs~! Please sto------p~! Stop~!” She continued to repeat ‘stop’ amidst sobs.

To this, Maiye simply sighed and hugged Samara tightly. She heard him say something underneath his breath; something about how extreme a… unknown word (to her) was. She couldn’t make it out, nor was she completely lucid. Because now she felt even more love pouring into her. She wanted it to stop, Samara didn’t want to be reminded further of her guilt. She didn’t want to be reminded that she was loved once. She didn’t want to remember anything anymore--she just wanted life to stop… But the loving embrace that Maiye gave her while he flooded her with hot, gooey cum was too much for her to bear. She let out an orgasmic cry of pleasure and pain; falling slowly off the fallen angel’s dick…

Before she could hit the floor, Maiye grabbed her and sat her back on the chair gently. Quickly, he rearranged her so that she’d be more comfortable when she sat. He also took the time to fix her a nice cold glass of water before coming back to meet her. Samara was still in a daze as she took a drink. She never wanted to experience that again, but, a part of her wouldn’t mind going for it again if it felt that good. It was worth it for--”Are you alright, milady?” Maiye’s gentle voice sounded.

“I-I’m… I’m not alright, but I'll manage. You were extremely good, Maiye.” Samara clasped her head while drinking another sip of water.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Maiye smiled warmly, “Listen… I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t do anything, darling.” Samara said weakly, “I.. I’m sorry you had to see that. Anyway, tell me about this woman of yours, how do you want her?”

“I’ve seen pictures of a lonely widow in eastern Dunan.” Maiye started, “She’s been lonely for a long time and I feel she’s in need of some tender loving care. I’d be willing to give it to her. According to others that I’ve talked to, she makes fresh ground coffee for the locals and has two children. I would be forever grateful if you could convince her to come seek an audience with me so that I may propose to her.”

Samara smiled on the outside, but on the inside it snipped a string from her heart. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t _**FUCKING**_ fair, “I’d be delighted to. But, be sure you put in a good word for Lord Vasilyevich for me, would you?”

“I’d be delighted to. Good luck, Miss Samara” The angel bowed gracefully, Samara got to see six medium size wings unfurl from him as he bowed.

With that, Samara took her leave. But not before planting a kiss firmly on an extended Maiye’s hand. She felt… queasy after this whole event. Perhaps it was the alcohol making her feel funny--except it wasn’t; demons are resistant to alcohol poisoning. Samara couldn’t lie to herself about that, she knew damn well why she was feeling so strange. But she had to repress it! If she didn’t repress it she couldn’t do her mission, and that meant not gaining favor with Lord Vasilyevich--ruining her chances at becoming a true woman… becoming happy~! With a spring in her step, Samara made her way to the top floor of the castle. As she walked out to the very balcony she’d jumped off of before, she spread her wings and took flight… She felt as if everything was in her grasp--all she had to do…

Was seize it.


	6. Radiant Zinnia Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unfortunate time with Maiye, Samara seeks out the woman of his dreams. And once she's finished with the act, she gets a reward! However... Her life takes a turn for the hedonistic as she fully embraces her new legion. Samara's twilight nears further as her selfishness consumes her fully!

Oh… The east side of Dunan--or the ‘Stained Glass District’ as it was now known--would’ve been Samara’s favorite place to hangout; were she living her normal life, that is. It was a district that prided itself upon art, expression, and comfort. Of course, the demons here took that a little _too_ liberally. One didn’t need to ask how much when they would walk outside and view public sex displays. They had everything. Group sex, passionate sex, _acrobatic_ sex, sabbaths; anything you could think of--they had it. However, the things that were considered super degenerate had to be done in these special houses known as: Candelabras. Samara--despite being a super degenerate succubus--would rather be caught dead than go in one of them.

,But that wasn’t what she was here for. What she was here for was the woman that Maiye had described. Quickly she asked the locals around if they knew of a coffee shop that freshly grounded its coffee beans. As it turns out, there was a one exuding popularity a block down. It was owned by two women; one of them was probably the widow. Samara headed down that way until she came to a brightly lit, colorful signed store. Ordering a coffee, the succubus kept her eyes peeled. Now if she were a lonely MILF, brewing fresh ground coffee, and waiting for her ‘charming prince’ to sweep her off her feet--where would she be?

The answer to that was sitting across from her at a nearby table… Good lord. She was beautiful--even to Samara--and she exuded an air of confidence. She had creamy turquoise hair tied up in a ponytail with two curvy locks at the front of her face. Her eyes were a deep vermillion, they went perfectly with her glossy crimson lipstick. Below that, Samara could see that she had a beauty mark on her left cheek; an expression of slight contentment was on her face. She was wearing a classy, whipped cream colored dress, black heels, and a golden necklace that looked like a jack-o-lantern. 

Samara eyed her body like an animal on the cusp of starvation. The woman was stacked like pancakes, large, milk-filled breasts that clearly hadn’t been touched in a long time. She had fat growing all the right places, her thighs might as well have been marshmallows, her ass was bigger than Lya’s and rounder than a fat maraschino cherry. Samara wondered how delicious she tasted… Sweets, sweets, sweets~! All Samara could think about was sweets all of the sudden; but, she had to remember! This wasn’t for her, this was for Maiye and to gain favor with Lord Vasilyevich; business before pleasure. Though, Samara would be indulging in pleasure soon enough… Oh yes, she would.

Puffing up her chest, Samara decided to approach this as a normal--yet lovely--conquest. She would win this woman over with her charms, sexual prowess, and nothing more than that. Therefore, Samara wouldn’t be dragged into the guilt, she’d get to fuck this amazing MILF, and she’d secure her an audience with Maiye--all in one swoop! She made her presence known by sitting in a chair across from the beauty and confidently smiling at her, “Good evening, miss, I hear you’re the proprietor of this wonderful cafe. My name is Samara, what name belongs to such a graceful woman like yourself?”

The woman adjusts her hair and sizes Samara up, “My name is Holly, Holly Seals. And what would a court noble want with a lady like myself? Lord Vasilyevich does order my coffee sometimes but I can’t see what a succubus like yourself would want with a little old me?”

Samara grinned, this woman’s voice was like creamy chocolate, she could listen to her talk for hours! “Plenty of things~ Don’t sell yourself short, you look ravishing~!”

“Quite the looker yourself, dearie. But, really I’m just an older woman past her prime! Even though you said there’s plenty of things, there’s not much you could do with a lady like me...” The woman laughs and Samara hears her mutter; “Oh me, oh my~”

Samara had her by the ass now..! All she needed to do was seal the deal, “Well… What if I told you that I’ve been brought here to gauge your abilities? And that… I think a woman like you would go well within high Kolyuchkan society? There’s someone even waiting for you…”

“There is?” The woman puts a hand to her mouth, “Let me at least pass the test first..! That is, if it is what I think it is.”

“And just what do you think I’m doing to test you on?” Samara let her cock swing in the open. She watched as the MILF’s eyes bulged in surprise. “I think you’d do great no matter what, just give it a try~”

“Good golly, it’s so…” The woman cleared her eyes. “Now, don’t go thinking you’ve won me over just because you have a… horse’s thing hiding within your belts. This woman’s still an adult, you think you can handle me?”

“I don’t think you should be asking me that question, Ms. Holly. Take me to your chambers, I shall test you to the fullest.” The woman nodded and quietly closed the shop. Samara took her by the hand and led her to the backrooms. This cafe seemed to double as the woman’s house, and she showed Samara to a nearby bedroom. For being a lonely widow who probably was low on trust, she had let Samara tempt her with the promise of sex almost too easily… Then again, Samara had to relate to the facts before her…

This woman--from what she could tell--was the textbook definition of lonely, single pillow warmer mom. Not only that, but she was desperate. _Really_ desperate. Samara could see it in her eyes. The woman had gone too long without dick; there was something else in her eyes too, but Samara didn’t know what it was. Regardless, Samara would enjoy this fully. It had been a while since she was in control of the sex like this, and she was going to use it to the fullest. If she was being honest with herself, this was also the first time that she’d ever taken a human woman that had such sexual energy--it even surpassed Lya’s when she was human!

Holly removed the knot that held her dress together, and Samara was greeted with a bare back… This woman didn’t even wear a bra! The succubus gazed upon the glorious view with the same gumption as a man dying of thirst would overlook an oasis. She was wearing stockings and some velvet panties with a nice fantasy-style pattern. That fluffy pillow of an ass enveloped most of the panties, so Samara had to look above it to see their style. But she didn’t mind taking glances back down… That was an ass that was made to lay on, fuck, and plow until it spat out more kids! … Could she still have kids? Samara second guessed herself, but that wasn’t her decision to make. Her only decision that she made right now was to watch Holly.

The woman herself met Samara’s pervy glare with a smile. She undid her panties next. Her flesh was a plate of delicious, juicy thickness that jiggled when she finally removed them. Samara could see (and smell) her glistening snatch dripping with excited delight over the fact that she would once again embrace the carnal desire she thought she’d left behind when she’d become a mother. Despite her eagerness, Samara still saw shades of shyness with the woman. She covered herself with a hand and turned so that Samara couldn’t see her pussy. Perhaps she was still having doubts if anyone wanted an ‘old woman’ like her... 

Utter nonsense, Samara knew that any sensible demon would immediately lust for a woman like this. Unlike humans who did nothing but judge others for their outward appearances, demons took advantage of every available avenue. Even that yaksa who had been so rude to Samara most likely recognized her beauty and willingness to suck him dry unlike the rest of his entourage. Samara had to say something to Holly to help her regain confidence in herself; not because she legitimately liked the woman, but because she had to prepare for Maiye. Her suitor was a--albeit unintentionally--god in bed. If she couldn’t handle Samara, then there would be no time to waste with Maiye; and she’d report back to him in kind. “Ms. Holly, you’re beautiful…” Samara put a little bit of ‘Maiye’ on that sentence, “I’m glad that I can be the one to test an absolutely delectable woman like yourself, so trust me when I say: You’ll do just fine~”

Holly seemed to be delighted at that and spread herself open on the bed in front of Samara. She was admittedly more beautiful with her body laid out like that. Her tits didn’t sag, her stomach showed no crinkles, and her pussy wasn’t hairy--a nice bush pattern had actually been neatly cut at the top of it. From how she looked at Samara with a lust filled gaze… she figured she’d skip foreplay this time. She undid her belts that encased her cock and let it rise to its peak. “If nobody wanted you, Holly, then how come my cock is rising up like this? It’s rock hard, and ready to give that MILF body of yours a nice dicking~”

Holly didn’t respond with words, and simply let out a moan while Samara got on top of her. Samara wanted to put this woman to the test and then some with how cute she was being. With another fell thrust, she penetrated the curvy, coffee scented MILF in one go. Samara had to admit right away: this pussy was incredible in a different way. It was looser than most snatches that the succubus had stuck her dick in, but it made up for it in the way of how velvety it felt. Holly’s pussy was like a hot blanket that you wrapped yourself in when you wanted to relax. It felt like nice hot steam, coupled with a marshmallow creaminess had enveloped itself around Samara’s dick. She didn’t want to go crazy, but it was hard not to have her balls slap against that wide load of an ass when her pussy was _this_ good.

“I-I’ve never had one this bi-------g~!” Holly howled with pleasure while her pussy was claimed for the first time in a long time. ‘F-Fuck~ S-So full~!” The turquoise haired lady threw her head back while Samara went to work scooping out her pussy even more. “Quite a good one you have here, do you just let any big dicked succubus in~?” Samara sneered as she grabbed a hold of the woman’s tits. They were soft, squishy, and surprisingly didn’t shoot out milk; still didn’t mean they weren’t great to touch though. Samara indulges herself while continuing, “Sitting there, all confident in yourself~ Begs to wonder what would happen if your patrons saw you acting like this… Why~” Samara took a deep thrust forward and grinded against her cervix for a moment. This caused Holly to yelp in pleasure and then softly groan each time that Samara grinded her… Her vermillion eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“I’ll bet that if they did, they’d ask you to start doing all sorts of pervy things around here~ The milkmaid of the coffee shop~!” Samara resumed, “They’d line up for miles just to get a taste of you~” The succubus worked her tongue all along Holly’s upper body and focused on her neck in particular. She loved the sweet taste of this woman’s sweat, her skin was like the smooth caress of bubbles within a bath, and her moans were making Samara get frisky… Frisky enough to actually grab Holly and put her in a sitting sex with the succubus on the bottom. Samara felt like letting the woman enjoy herself a bit. And, that’s exactly what Holly did.

The thickly shaped mother humped the succubus a bit. Her face had a nice dash of crimson across it, her breathing was a bit heavier, and she was putting her full weight behind it. “This dick is... a-ama----zing~!” The ‘a’s in her ‘amazing’ were bellowed out in time with her slamming herself down on Samara’s shaft. The succubus grinned… Maiye had definitely picked a winner. Samara got into a bit more as well, slapping her ass and kneading her left tit with her hand. They embraced one another for a while, but Samara knew it wasn’t for love--this was carnal desire. Eagerly, she watched the MILF’s slightly plump body jiggle while she came all over Samara’s shaft. Her pussy didn’t tighten or contract when she did, instead she quivered…

This quivering sensation was another thing that Samara hadn’t felt before. It caused her shaft to tingle in delight; her relic was sending wave after wave of magical energy up her spine--producing twice the amount it normally did--and it caused Samara to make an unsightly face. Her tongue slipped out for a moment, and her eyes went a perfect shade of red with no pupils to be seen. It was the highest she’d felt since the ballroom, and she loved it probably as much as Holly was loving the feeling of being stuffed. If only… If only it was remotely fair. If only she could stay this way forever and never again have to suffer~!

But it wasn’t for her to decide; reality set back in soon after the high ended. Samara thought about releasing a load in her… However, out of respect for Maiye, she refrained. Why? Samara didn’t know, and wanted to stop caring about it. But, she was still kind of reminded of the angel’s touch--even if she didn’t want to admit it. Holly rolled off of the dick and onto the bed; her face was flushed, her eyes were closed, and her luscious lips were parted in a breathing type of way. Samara chuckled as she wrapped up her dick in her belts again. She stopped tying the last knot on one of the belts because she got a strong feeling… They were being watched this whole time. Samara turned her head to the door and a wide smile slowly grew across her lips…

Standing in the door were two children, probably about the same age; a boy and a girl. Both had their mother’s turquoise hair and vermilion eyes. Their hair was done up in a bowl-style cut, neatly trimmed, and slicked back with gel. The boy had a smile on his face while the girl had an expression that Samara could only describe as ‘deep thought’. Samara had just fucked their mother on the bed and was about to take her back to the castle. They had probably watched the whole thing--if the stiffy the boy had was anything to go by--and were now staring at Samara with earnest eyes. The girl smiled at her too…

Why were they smiling? Did they like watching this? Did they know that their mother needed a good dick? All these thoughts played a game of table tennis together within Samara’s cranium while she completed the last knot. She heard their mother take a deep breath and then stumble over a few words when she saw them… Embarrassed, she covered herself with part of the covers of the bed and hid in shame. Samara elected to take the lead this time, when she opened her mouth however, the kids both knelt down to her. Wait. What? “Excuse me, children.” Samara said with a hint of confusion in her voice, “I’m sorry you had to witness the--”

The boy cut her off, “It was hot, Miss.” He nodded vigorously at her, “I’ve always wanted to see mommy in action but I never worked up the courage myself…”

Samara did a double-take, she looked over to Holly and then back to the children, “Well, I’m glad you’re curious~ Such an eager boy you are! Are you perhaps curious as to--”

Cut off again, the boy shook his head and blurted out, “We heard everything and… We’d like to join our mommy in Kolyuchka. It doesn’t feel right if she just disappears.”

“What my brother is also trying to say…” The sister blurted out, “Is that he’s really a sex addict, and would like to have it more~”

Samara nearly slapped herself, was this _really_ happening? “B-But you barely look thirteen! How have…?”

“We do it with each other often.” The girl said shyly, “Ever since we turned 12… But, now we want our sex to be more out there, you know? See what the blissful world of Kolyuchka can offer us…”

“But what about the shop?” Said Holly, now rising from her cover prison--taking calmly the fact that her kids basically had incest for most of their pubessence, “I-I can’t just leave it here! We have too many regulars...” The gravity of the situation hit her, “Wait... _**YOU TWO HAVE BEEN WHAT FOR HOW LONG NOW--!?”**_

While she didn’t know how to explain the finer points of incest to Holly, Samara did have an idea for the shop, “You could transfer it to inside the castle, Miss Holly. I know plenty of demons who’d like a good cup of coffee. We can explain the finer details later…”

Holly seemed to snap out of it for a moment, “That sounds good to me at least… Just, promise me that my little darlings will be alright?”

Samara wickedly grinned, “Don’t worry, Miss Holly, they’ll be in good hands.” Mission success. The succubus helped Holly get everything together and then called for a carriage to take her back to Kolyuchka Castle along with the children. No doubt that Vasilyevich would be pleased. Samara had never felt more proud of herself than that moment; she felt like she’d accomplished something great. Vasilyevich usually sent her on things she believed to be ‘fool’s errands, but not this one! Samara giggled to herself triumphantly as the carriage barreled into the district. She would also have to ask the twins--whom she learned were called Jordan and Josie--about their incestual escapades. That was of course, if Vasilyevich’s flesh matrons didn’t decide to transform them first… Oh, who was Samara kidding? Of course they would! It was what they did to Samara, so they’d have no reason not to do it to Jordan. Samara watched as the carriage went away into the dusk of the fallen kingdom. She’d fly back to the castle soon, but not before making a little detour…

She flew quickly across the radiant twilight sky. After a couple minutes, Samara found it. She found it still standing as it once was… Her home. Since being gifted a chateau, she never returned to this place. The dainty, old-styled home that was perhaps the only building of the original Dunan that still remained. No other buildings were around it. Where once a vibrant neighborhood that Samara would tinker in, talk with the locals, go shopping for food so that Lya could cook, and live out her day to day life--now it was only a field of flaxen strands that reflected the light from the sun. Samara couldn’t help but smile, yet, in her heart she felt like breaking down completely in the middle of the field under the blazing sunset.

It was a perfect metaphor for her future; the sun continuously setting in a blaze of glory while Samara struggled to win more favor from Vasilyevich. Her past had faded, and now she was but tiny embers--constantly fanned by the same lord she now seeked to win her freedom and true womanhood from. In utter frustration, Flames… Samara thought about burning this house down. All she had to do was flick her wrist… But, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Why? She wanted to just slap herself in frustration--she didn’t know the answer. And yet, the tears still streamed down her face. She knew exactly why she didn’t want to; she was still deluding herself. The Yaksa was right, Samara was nothing but a weak-willed, half-woman…

But, she could still be very much a full woman..! She held out hope in her heart that this--along with another few duties for her--would win Vasilyevich’s favor over! Sprouting the ethereal wings again, Samara wailed loudly as she took to the sky and raced towards Castle Kolyuchka... If only, if only she could break free…

***

Things had gone for better or for worse since Holly had moved into the castle. Maiye had met her the same night that Samara had come back… And Holly fell in love almost immediately; so did Maiye. According to some of the soldiers, sounds of passion, kissing, and soft whispers could be heard from the Black Rose Longue. Another loud-mouthed demon said that they planned to marry within the month. How… How moronic. It shouldn’t have mattered to Samara either way, she’d completed her mission and above that had gained more favor with Lord Vasilyevich. Hell, she’d gained quite a bit of favor with Maiye; the angel had said that he was in her debt. If she needed anything within his power, he’d help her…

Oh that sweet summer child of an angel, how could Samara even accept help? In her mind, she was beyond it. Even if she wanted to scream for it, she knew her prayers would never be answered. Speaking of which, when Jordan was being transformed into a succubus--she heard sounds of pleasure and not pain from the same dungeon she’d been thrown into. Oh, how he loved it. He loved it so much that “she” wasn’t afraid to let everyone in the castle know after the fact that it had been: “The best thing that’s happened to me since I fucked my sister!” Samara the least admired her enthusiasm. In fact, both twins would be serving under her now as twin succubi that she had complete control over. A present from Vasilyevich.

Their new bodies were everything Samara had wanted from hers. They both had the same assets, but Samara could tell them apart. Jordan, now named Julia, had a big bust, a beauty mark and fat thigh. Her ass was almost as big as her mother’s now, and she loved to show it off with provocative leather clothing. Not to mention her appetite for sex either, the red eyed, turqoise haired beauty loved it when Samara would pull her by the hair, pin her against the wall and then fuck her pussy until it was raw. 

By in charge of ‘them’ she meant that quite literally. She wasn’t sure what the matrons had done to them--but they tended to act as one being… They’d always walk together, eat together, finish each others sentences, and occasionally they’d join with Samara in sex together--if she felt like it. Never one without the other… It was rather creepy to Samara; but Vasilyevich had expressly said they would’ve ended up like this anyway, “Their true desires are made manifest, now they are one in the same.”

Of course, Samara’s jealousy of their transformation caused her to regularly abuse her two new pervy minions. If she was having a particularly bad day, she’d separate them purposefully. She took to fucking one while the other wasn’t there. She especially loved fucking Josie--now Juri--and punishing her fully. Samara couldn’t get enough of the little sexbomb, fat breasts, plush thighs, and the same lips that her mother had. Unlike her mother, Juri produced milk too--which Samara would happily snack on. Although both were great in bed, nothing quite beat the absolute high that Samara received from them when they were separated.

She didn’t know the finer details of it, but separation was harrowing for them.. She assumed that this probably had to do with them being one being--or something like that. Both twins would be reduced to a blubbering, moaning, and crying mess if Samara fucked them long enough without the other being nearby. The mixture of pain and sexual pleasure had done something horrible to their minds; Addiction to that awful experience.

Despite her new gift… Vasilyevich had been rather vague with her status on becoming a woman. He had told her that her path had begun, and that if she continued on this road that she would meet an end that she desired--but that her heart didn’t. Samara decided to take this message with a victorious outlook, and felt that she was one step further to be the person she wanted to become~! She’d become the best succubus ever and live her life out in glory after finally being used for so long~! Vasilyevich had even said it to her--kind of--directly! She had to be closer~!

She… _She just had to be~!_

***

By that time of night, every other demon--save from a few fellow succubi--had left the ballroom. The band was still playing. A somber piano, the quiet strumming of a double-bass, and the occasional wail of the violin’s strings accompanied the golden lights of the (now almost empty) ballroom. Samara herself was sitting on the same barstool she had a day prior, taking a sip of suntory and bragging about her recent additions. She was wearing a dress this time, a velvet, purple one with a diamond window that exposed her breasts and navel. The lower half of it was concealed by a black frilly gown. Her leather boots poked out from underneath, and matching black lipstick adorned her face. “You should see them when they’re not together~” Samara sneered, “They’re more sexier, tear-filled, and have tighter cunts than most demons do~! The matrons have outdone themselves this time, and who should be bestowed the gift than the most loyal servant of Vasilyevich~?”

On her servants, yes... The effects of the abuse started to show too. The twins had steadily become more sexually curious, mentally unstable, and ravenously hungry after Samara had done more than enough to them. They’d grown quite unstable… Mentally broken, voraciously hungry for sex, and often they’d cry to be fucked hard. Their eyes no longer held the familiar succubus luster, and instead they looked vacant--filled with burning lust and empty misery… In fact, Samara had brought them along this time to gather more demonic essence for herself. They closely sat by, playing with each other while not making any noise. They wouldn’t stop staring at each other either, wide eyes and wide smiles both of them… If she didn’t know any better, Samara would say that they would merge together if given the chance~ But what did Samara care, “I cannot believe that the lord would be so trusting of me to have vassals~! Ahh, I’ve done well this time…”

When Samara patted their head, they flinched and moaned from her touch. She couldn’t help but giggle at their misery. After all, she thrived off of it. “Please, use us more, Mistress Samara~” They both moaned in unison. She’d wasted no time to doll up the twins, but she’d purposefully put them in two different styles of outfits. Julia looked like a common streetwhore, with a one-piece blue bra, blue half pants that accentuated her plump ass, long fishnet stockings, and sapphire heels. Glossy blue lipstick had adorned her face as well--perfect for some old man to blackmail into sex~ What would her student friends say?

For Juri, Samara had gone for a more muted approach to her features, while still managing to make her sexy. She wore a red bellhop’s jacket with an unbuttoned white shirt in between which showed off her massive breasts. She wore leather pants with the bottom part cut out, revealing red silk panties and a nice demonic crest. Samara had wanted to hammer in “public use” with her uniform. And so far, two demons had taken her that evening--never together with her ‘sister’ of course “Yes… These two are wonderful~” Samara said proudly, taking another sip of suntory.

One of the succubi, a sweet blonde thing, clapped for her, “You’re amazing, Mistress Samara~! You’ve been on a roll ever since you helped Marquis Maiye~!”

Samara puffed up her chest a bit, “Oh, you’re too kind, darling~ It’s all in a day’s work for me. Much how fucking is in a day’s work for a succubi.”

“We’re lucky to be a part of your greater forces now~” The succubus smiled cheerfully, “I look forward to working under such a successful, kindhearted Mistress like you~”

‘Kindhearted’? Samara chuckled--being kind was for the weak. “I have no doubt that you and your friends will be valuable assets~ Buuuut~”

“You flatter me, Mistress, but I--” The succubi was interrupted by Samara sticking her erect dick in between her tits…

“Service me then, show me just how much you enjoy me~” Samara grinned.

The succubi nodded and took to polishing her shaft with her long tongue. Samara laughed and took another sip of suntory. Though she appreciated her new follower’s chutzpah, she still needed to assert who was in control. Being obedient, the other two succubi joined their blonde haired partner in worshipping Samara’s cock--not once asking her if she wanted them to. Good, they should know their place~ Samara was in control, and she would make that known through any demon that served under her. She’d transform them from weak, naive succubi to powerful, sex-crazed, and fierecly loyal ones who’d treat Samara with unequestioning respect. With their help and patience, Samara would one day achieve her dreams…

Her dreams… the hope for an empty future…

It was just another day, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this series. This would normally end here, but there is an epilogue.
> 
> If you have any questions or comments below, please post them or send me feedback via the DM function. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.
> 
> \- Mouchi


	7. Epilogue - Part 1: A Centaurea in the Morning Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This wasn't part of the request but... I've wrote a story that tore into my own heart so much that it just forced my hand. Consider this canon or non-canon if you wish--I like to consider it canon. Prepare for wholesomeness. - Mouchi)
> 
> Samara's life in Kolyuchkan society continues uninterrupted; however, not everything is right with her. One of her legion comes back with some harrowing news and two succubi in grave danger. She'll be forced to make a decision... a decision that ultimately will set her on the path to freedom.

Samara… Samara… Samara… She was on top of the world~ A loyal harem of succubi, power beyond what she’d originally set out for, and her ‘respect’ that she’d so desperately tried to earn! She had a chateau, she’d made a great companion in Maiye, and there were many other things going for her now that she had a following… They’d become fiercely loyal, just had she had wanted too. Grant it, it took quite a lot of cruelty, sex, and magic to achieve that end; but for Samara, it was necessary. Everything that she did was necessary. After all, what would her life be without that eventual goal of becoming a woman in the end~? She was sitting pretty now, all she had to do was continue being her strong, sadistic self and she’d be perfect~!

Why then did she feel so… empty? It was that same emptiness that had eaten away at her when she’d first raped Lya… That feeling of guilt, isolation, and hopelessness; all of them didn’t compare to this--though they certainly helped Samara feel _worse._ Not even drinking herself silly helped the feeling… It’s not like she had anyone to talk to either, her loyal legion feared her, other demons detested her, Vasilyevich was busy, and all Samara was left with was herself. Seldom was she alone, and it was taking its toll on the woman. But, it wouldn’t stop her from trying to bear with it--she’d come too far to succumb now~!

She had to do something to take away the pain first--it was goddamn aggravating to have to deal with it everyday. But… Of course, she couldn’t take care of it the normal way, no~! Vasilyevich had plans for her, and she had yet to see the full fruit of those plans… What she knew of them was limited as well; how was she supposed to know what to do? How could she do anything that already wasn’t pre-ordained--wasn’t _expected_ of her!? Was this not what she was? She’d been raped herself, defiled, dragged around, fucked ‘till oblivion by the hand life dealt her; still hanging on by the loose threads of a marionettist’s control.

Going by that notion, she was everything that Vasilyevich had wanted~! She’d helped him finally destroy Dunan and achieve his dreams~! She’d been the one to grant his most trusted advisor a woman~! They’d been married for about three years now too~! Samara… There was no level that she wouldn’t stoop to~ She’d been with her Lord every step of the way since her blossoming into the flower that befit the very name of his dominion~! She’d been his demon furnace~! The succubus who could create new demons who could She prided herself on the succubi’s loyalty, but she was forever loyal to Vasilyevich… How could she not be? He controlled her life, he was the one chaining her down, and he was the one who had the final say in her becoming a woman~ He was her dru-------g~!

Despite all of that… Samara… Samara… Her own name~! She had enough… She knew there was something more to this, there always had been. Samara… it had been almost 11 years since that day in Dunan and since she’d been inducted into Vasilyevich’s circle. She’d lost everything 11 years ago, and had slowly built herself up by following every order that the Demon Lord so chose to give her. But, had she truly built herself up? Or was it another one of Vasilyevich’s cruel mind games? Her gorge rose at it… The whiskey tasted a bit different this morning; Samara, in frustration at it, threw the bottle of it against the wall. It smacked against the wall and broke into thousands of tiny shards… What… What was happening to her? What was happening to her? What? _What?_ Samara growled in frustration as she clasped her head…

Nothing! _Nothing_ was happening to her. Samara was being stupid, she had to continue lying to herself--fake it until you make it as the masked demons would often say. She had to continue onward for her sake… Samara _herself_ was the only thing left in this world that mattered to her anymore. Everything else was there to only ruin her more or to further her own goals! They were all pieces on a massive chessboard that Vasilyevich had at his disposal. Samara wouldn’t be manipulated by such thoughts that easily..! Even if she had before…

Samara decided to take her mind off of things and enjoy herself a bit more in the sanctity of her chateau. Idly, she sat down at a desk that was nearby her bed. With deft fingers she removed a couple of spools and thread from the drawers. She grabbed her weaving wheel from her right and set it down on the table. Before she knew it Samara had the needle and the thread perfectly aligned. Considering what she went through on a daily basis; weaving was the most normal part of her day. The woman would run over new ideas in her head about potential dresses, new toys for her subordinates, and even cute outfits to dress her two little succubi in! Samara had sent them out to gather essence.

She’d rather have them here with her right now, she needed something to vent her frustrations on other than creating new outfits. The threads were not speaking to Samara that day, and it showed itself clearly when she kept messing up on one part of a shirt. She knew better than to destroy her setup, but she was very close to punching another hole in the wall. Perhaps working on another part of the outfit would--no, no it wouldn’t. It never would. Why would she consider it to begin with? Nothing would take away the anger she felt right now at not being able to grasp her feelings… Why was she like this? When was it going to stop? When would it stop? Would it ever stop? All of those were the **same question.**

She got up from her table and went back to her bed to lay down again. Samara… Why of all days was she feeling like this? Vasilyevich had given her no direction, her minions were out, and here she was screwing up on sewing… What was with her today? She tossed and turned on her bed trying to think of a reason. Demons were immune to alcohol poisoning, she hadn’t eaten anything laced in 5 years, she hadn’t been damaged during training with her group, and she hadn’t gone to see Maiye today… So then, what was it? Samara’s ruby eyes lazily glanced about her master bedroom; a tired yeoman looking up while spinning in an infinite sapphire. The succubus thought she’d try and sleep again… But the more she tried to get comfortable, the more irritated she became! It felt like she was being eaten…

She was being eaten inside out, but she didn’t want to rationalize it. She wanted to wallow in it more~! If she didn’t wallow in it, what would be the point? Nothing mattered anymore-- _you seem quite confident in lying to yourself._ The distant memory of the yaksa brought Samara back to her senses. That… No! Yes! Maybe!? She groaned aloud and angrily used her magic to force her balcony door open. She rolled around in bed once again and threw her pillows across the room. Samara let out a painful sob… she was a wreck. She couldn’t tell what was going on anymore, the verdant golden sky outside seemed ever brighter to her. Samara wanted to just take a few steps off--”Milady Samara.” She heard a voice ring out from the other side of the room; it was one of her followers, a lesser succubus.

“O-Oh, good afternoon.” Samara quickly snatched her pillows back to her, “What do you need, youngin’?”

“Milady…” The red haired, tanned skinned succubus eyed the remnants of the broken whiskey bottle. “Are you quite alright?”

Samara wanted to curl up in a ball, her anger and shame shone through her voice, “ _What_ do you need from me?”

“It’s… Juri and Julia, Milady.” The succubus bowed, “They came back from servicing a client and now something’s wrong with them.”

Samara double-took, something was wrong with them _now?_ “Something’s wrong with them? What do you mean? Did they gather the energy?”

“They did, Milady,” The succubus looked to the side, “But… Julia is unresponsive.”

Samara lost her composure, visibly shocked, “Unresponsive?” Nothing like this had ever happened before! “Where is she right now?”

“We brought her to the foyer, Milady.” The succubus motioned outside of the door, “We’ll bring her in now. What should we do? Juri is hysterical!”

“Leave her with me. I’ll figure it out.” Samara didn’t know how, but she would.

The succubus bowed out gracefully and two others threw the body of Julia in while Juri burst through the door beside her. She knelt down near her former brother with tears in her eyes--still having that vacant smile and iris as she did. Samara scoffed and motioned for the other succubi to leave, which they did promptly. Samara was left to look upon one of her two most trusted servants in dismay. Her mind ran over a bunch of scenarios as to why this would’ve happened to her. Could a client have been too rough? Was there magic fuckery involved? Perhaps Julia had absorbed way much more energy than she should’ve? Like before, Samara had questions and she didn’t have answers.

The only way to find out was to ask, “Juri? What happened to Julia?” No response from the other succubus; she just looks to Samara and her eyes are filled with tears. “Juri…” Samara was about to slap her across the face, but she relented. No matter what she did to Juri she wouldn’t get any answers; she had a gut feeling that this was something that Juri couldn’t answer. Samara motioned for Juri to pick up her sister and place her on Samara’s bed. The succubus did so and Samara finally got a good look at Julia. Her eyes were fully glazed over with the color red, she had a drooling smile that was uncomfortably stretched, her cheeks kept twitching in a jerkish manner, and her love crest--something that was the sanctity of each succubus ever--had spread throughout the entirety of her lower body.

Samara almost gasped when she saw how far it had spread. It was all over her thighs, legs, and spreading up across her lower abdomen. The wicked tendrils of it were seemingly clawing their way towards Julia’s own heart… Samara had never seen anything like this before and her stomach turned when she beheld the crest’s extensivity. She’d been a succubus for this long, but had special precautions on her body due to the relic that was inside her; therefore, she was immune to most normal things that a succubus might encounter. However, Julia and Juri were fleshlings--new succubi that had been made not three years prior--and they were not issued a relic in them like Samara had. Something was wrong, gravely wrong. “Juri.” Said Samara, with a hint of legitimate concern in her voice, “How long has your sister been like this?”

“I’m starting…” Juri said, her eyes staring right through Samara.

“You’re… what?” Samara said with a raised brow.

“Once it starts there’s no stopping~” Juri wailed, “We’ll finally be good enough for you, Mistres------s~!” Juri knelt over and coughed--fluorescent liquid expelling itself from her.

Samara double-took again, “What are you talking about, Juri? What’s…”

“We’ll be good enough~!” Juri laughed hysterically while repeating that phrase verbatim. Her neck turned in a non-natural way and she collapsed on the bed beside her sister.

Samara screamed bloody murder as she beheld Juri. Her crest was expanding by the second and it was much worse than her sisters… It was going up her back and had reached her arms; the crests’ patterns were rising _quickly._ It actually amazed Samara that Juri had held for this long. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the twins and placed them under her arms. Using her enhanced strength, she carried them out of her room. Running down the hallway to the upstairs foyer, Samara breathed heavily. The same succubi who had brought them in noticed Samara’s face and asked her confusedly, “Milady, what’s--”

“Don’t right now!” Samara snapped, “Look at this!” She showed the twins’ crest off to her. Samara noticed that her subordinate went pale.

“They’re…” The succubi observed for a moment, her words still failing her.

“They’re _**WHAT!?”**_ Samara boomed, now with visible panic on her face.

The succubi covered her head in defense… “P-Please, Milady, don’t..!”

Normally Samara would’ve chided her, but something in her felt that saving the twins was more important than this, “My… apologies. Please quit that, you’re not in trouble, I swear to you that you’re not.” Samara said in an exasperated tone, “Just please, tell me what I should do?”

The succubi seemed less unnerved after Samara said that first part. She nodded and took a good look at the twins, “They’re that bad… You’ll have to take them to the flesh matrons immediately--or else they’ll…”

“Thank you, I’ll go right away.” Samara nodded and used binding magic to tether the twins to her. “And if anyone asks, tell them I’m at Castle Kolyuchka!” With that, Samara picked up the same speed as she had long ago when she first ‘escaped’ the Castle. After building up enough speed, she unfurled her draconic wings and leapt out of the third floor window. From there, she bounded into the sky at blinding speed. Samara looked around to get her sense of direction and saw the familiar skyline that accompanied the kingdom of Kolyuchka. Breathing heavily Samara looked yonder… Fear had overtaken her.

In her tenure as a ‘demon furnace’ she’d dealt with most everything. She’d dealt with pain, loss, betrayal, abuse, degradation, misery, insanity, loneliness, and even existential nihilism… But she’d never once experienced fear. Of course, as Samuel she experienced fear many times; but never as Samara. What consumed the soul of the succubi now was fear. It striked her from all sides, it wasn’t gentle, and it made Samara shake violently. True terror, the feeling of utter helplessness… It _yanked_ on her heart like a sharpened meathook. She found herself biting into her lip as she scanned the skyline again.

When she saw the familiar light of Kolyuchka in the distance. She spread her wings and broke the sound barrier. Samara was screaming towards the intrepid looking castle. Her vision was blurry for some reason… Was she crying? She couldn’t be… she’d lost the ability to cry so long ago! This was preposterous and stupid; Samara had to get to Kolyuchka and sort out this mess so that she could get back to her weaving. Weaving, or drinking? She’d smashed the--Samara groaned and continued into a decrescendo out of the sky. Samara felt the energy on both of her succubi and nearly gasped when she realized something…

It was practically flowing out of them; so much so that it was causing Samara’s succubi senses to act up. She wasn’t sure if succubi were capable of having that much excess energy… Putting the previous signs together, Samara figured that their extra energy had to do with their crests. The thoughts continued to multiply, what if this had complications, what if this caused their bodies to degrade, their souls to rot, what if it completely bricked them, and turned them into piles of rotting flesh!? Samara… She’d be… She wouldn’t be--she _**refused**_ to let that happen! She’d rather be humiliated again than let something like this happen! This was the first taste of control that she’d ever had; more importantly, they were her first familiars!

She landed atop one of the castle walls and bolted for a stained glass door in the distance. Bursting through the door and running down the stairs to the lower levels; Samara felt something else she hadn’t felt since she’d become a succubus: adrenaline. Terror had given way to it, and now it was causing her to sprint full-force through the many corridors of the Demon Lord’s castle. The familiar amethyst fluorescence greeted Samara as she further delved into the place that had transformed her. She couldn’t believe this was happening; all she’d told them to do was gather energy--why’d it turn out like this!? Samara felt like she would soon have her answer though; the door to the chamber was in front of her.

Without any sense of dignity or grace, she slammed open the door and beheld an empty room… On the other side of what Samara thought was a transformation table there was a set of double doors that led further in. When she went over to these doors, Samara found them unlocked. She was surprised that she hadn’t noticed these before when she was first being operated on; but chalked it up to her desire to ‘get out’. When she opened the doors, Samara was treated to a great sight. Was this supposed to be where the flesh matrons were? This place had the look and feel of a hangout spot rather than a dwelling…

There was a large table in the center of the room with at least four succubi sitting at it. There was a dartboard, a bar, a reading area with a large bookshelf, a lounge area in the back with a stripper pole, and a billiards table in the far left back. One of the succubi--a developed, motherly looking thing with blue, creamy hair--eyed Samara curiously. She pointed at Samara, and the other three succubi turned around. All of them looked different, but held the same glare as the lead one. Samara saw the lead one look upon the twins and double-take just as Samara had before. “Marquis Samara…” She said in a concerned tone, “What brings you to us?”

“W-What does it look like!?” Samara barked, “These two! Their crests are growing out of control, and their energy is off the scales!”

“Allow me to take a look…” The blue haired one said, and sauntered over to Samara. She took one look at the succubi’s crests and mumbled; “Oh dear…”

“What’s wrong with them, miss?” Samara asked, trying hard not to sound like she was about to panic.

“You can call me Soleil.” Said the succubus, adjusting her white dress, “I’m the leader of the flesh matrons here. And it appears to me that these two are under the effects of what we call ‘Influx Libidine Maximus’ ; it happens with new succubi more than experienced ones. Basically, they’ve taken on too much energy gathered from sexual acts…”

“I had no idea..!” Samara bit her finger and sighed deeply. “Is there any way to stop this; can you fix them? Please, tell me you can fix them!”

“Ease yourself, Marquis.” Soleil motioned for her to put Juri’s body on the table before her, which Samara did, “As you can see by this one’s crest, her power is out of control. If it’s not treated soon, they’ll lose their own souls--becoming lifeless husks that spirits of others can inhabit if chosen. Some even end up as other demons...”

Samara yelped, “That’s terrible! But…” She wanted to say ‘it wasn’t her problem’ but it was. Instead, Samara sighed and asked, “How do we help them?”

“It’s simple, but you might not like the answer. Are you prepared to hear it, Marquis?” Soleil folded her arms when she asked that final question.

Samara cursed her (infamously) bad luck. Why did it always, _always_ have to be surprises? Why couldn’t it just be something normal for once? She’d felt like she’d asked herself this question before--which admittedly, she had--but weighed her options. She didn’t want her twins to turn into mindless beasts, she didn’t want to see them end up like Lya--or worse, most of the knights from Dunan. But Samara also didn’t want any more surprises for herself; she’d been transformed, she was tricked into selling out her kingdom, she’d experienced love that didn’t belong to her, she’d been given her twins, and now they were on the verge of dying themselves. Truly, nothing could ever go her way; she had control, and she lost it.

She’d lost a lot of things in her life. She cried internally, concluding that the twins must’ve been another cruel setup enacted by Lord Vasilyevich. She… She hated it! She hated it that this was the way it had always been! She would let the twins-- _you seem quite confident in lying to yourself._ Stop… This wasn’t the time for… _Why delude yourself any further? And let you drown in your own self-pity? She just… had to be~! You’re rotten to the co-------re~! You were weighted down by the preconceived notions around you and have suffered greatly for it. Mistress, please don’t..! How extreme this trial of discovering one’s self must be…_

The thoughts didn’t stop, and Samara grasped her head in pain. She begged internally for them to stop. But like a storm at the eastern seas, they kept crashing upon her in waves. The pressure got to her so much that her eyes bulged and she nearly collapsed. Two of the other succubi at the table helped her up. The thoughts--the memories still billowing into her: _Will you continue to lie to yourself? For you shall undergo a brilliant metamorphosis--an emergence, if you will. You ruined my life! What kind of man got raped!? Such a beautiful woman… Thank you for everything… **“Marquis, snap out of it!”**_ Samara was brought back to reality by the voice of Soleil. The blue-haired matron was looking at her warily, “What’s the matter with you?”

Amidst tears that Samara clearly felt, “I-I don’t… I don’t want to lose anything anymore… I don’t want to lose anyone, Ms. Soleil~” She crumpled, the other two matrons holding her by both the stomach and the back. “Please…”

“Morrigan in…” Soleil cursed, “Marquis I urge you to calm down; I understand that you must be confused--but we’ll get nowhere if you continue to be like this!”

“Right…” Samara got to her feet, “I apologize, Miss Soleil, memories came flooding back to me. Please, just, tell me what I need to do to make sure that these two make it out ok?”

Soleil nodded, “This is easily prevented, we just have to soulbond the succubi with someone else. If we can eliminate the original connection, then all the energy accrued by them will be expelled; thus, causing the crest to return to normal. In the process, the succubi will ultimately no longer be under your control.” Soleil pointed to her forehead to emphasize this next part, “Their memories of you will also be lost as well and they’ll go right back to when they first became succubi. You will still get the energy needed; but the process is irreversible. Knowing all of this, will you proceed?”

At that moment, Samara had--for the first time in eight years--truly questioned herself as a person. This was her responsibility. But what about losing the only control she had over her life? Was control all she cared about? Was she the captain of her destiny? Why did it matter so much to her about keeping control over these two twins? Why did it give her the sense of satisfaction that she’d never gotten before? Why did she abuse them? Was it because she’d become nihilistic and wanted to inflict retributive pain onto others? That last one… That last one was undoubtedly true. She inflicted pain on the twins and her own legion out of the fact that she herself was helpless. People hated her, demons hated her, Samara hated herself. Thus, she had no love. In trying to find an outlet for that love; she met Maiye, but had her heart broken.

Desperate for any type of control, she abused the twins, her legion, and any other demon ‘pushover’ that she came across. Why… Samara was convinced that her raping of Lya was done out of no more than her own paranoia and desire to enact retribution. It came to her all in that moment. That’s what her memories had been trying to tell her. Samara _was_ lying to herself; she had been for eleven and a half years. The tears still streamed down her petite face as the reality of the situation hit her. She’d done all of this… All of this because she didn’t want to admit the truth… Two wrongs didn’t make a right, neither did three, or four, or any quantifiable amount of wrongs that Samara had done in her tenure as the Demon Furnace. She’d been raped, modified, and edited--taken by happenstance at the whim of Zorne, the Dark Knight. Now she was here, debating with herself…

Samara felt a myriad of things… but the prevailing thing she felt was guilt. Plain and simple guilt that came with the realization of how badly she’d screwed up her life… Vasilyevich had been right. He’d been right from the very beginning of her tenure; this cruel hand she was dealt was of her own admission. She granted herself the one reprieve of Zorne and Blitz capturing her originally. Other than that--and maybe Nevin being bound to her--everything that Samara had done had been of her own admission. Vasilyevich simply gave her the tasks; she’d taken the most cruel route to complete them--with the exception of Maiye--and had focused on her ‘retribution’. Samara… her decade of suffering, insanity, hate, anger, and nihilism had all been because she kept lying to herself; she not once had owned up to her faults and showing decency--even when others didn’t. Samara wondered if that had been part of Vasilyevich’s plan too… She looked at the twins again and bit her lip.

The time for wondering was over. Samara hadn’t felt clarity like this since she’d first built that complicated machine when she was ‘Sam’. It was… liberating! She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked upon Soleil. Samara felt confident, more confident than she felt when trying to seduce someone, more confident then when she’d flown away that first time, and certainly more confident then when she’d created new demons! Gracefully, she bowed, and then nodded to Soleil. If life wouldn’t give her an inch… then Samara would give life a mile of her own! She puffed up her chest and said, “Soleil, please, fix them and entrust them to someone good. I haven’t been the best mistress myself and it’s my own fault this happened…”

Soleil seemed to be shocked by Samara’s sudden change in attitude, but nods solemnly. “Consider it done. I shall have my matrons prepare themselves in Mengle immediately.”

“Wonderful… Thank you, Soleil.” Samara bowed.

“It’s no problem to us. Sometimes this happens.” Soleil moves towards the room wherein Samara had been first transformed. “You’re the first in a while that’s bothered to have their succubi fixed, Marquis. Thank you for giving us the opportunity; you can use the door over yonder to exit--we’ll be using this room for a while.”

Samara nodded and watched as Soleil’s lithe figure walked towards the room along with the twins in her arms. “Soleil!” Samara yelled, “Do you mind if I ask one more request of you?”

Soleil turns around, “Yes, Marquis. What would you like? Assuming it’s in the realm of possibility, that is.”

“It is within those realms, yes.” Samara sheepishly brushed her hair, “Could you please tell them--when they wake up--a message from me?”

“Very well.” Soleil cupped her chin with her index finger and thumb, “What will it be?”

“Tell them…” Samara looked at her with tears in her eyes, “Tell them that they’re good enough. Tell them that they’ll always be, and that they should be happy together.”

Soleil closed her eyes and gave a respectful nod back, “I shall do so. Thank you, Marquis. We’ll get started right away.”

With that, Soleil made her exit and shut the big double doors behind her. Samara also took her leave as well, and decided to head for the ballroom. She needed to take her mind off of what had just happened and put her thoughts to more important things. Samara knew the truth now. She wanted to think about what she would do with this information--but for now she elected to simply rest and relax. A nice glass of red wine and some soothing music from the band would do her good in this situation. Though she was meant to handle misery, Samara felt like she couldn’t handle that large chunk of stress without a moment of reprieve.

She’d arrived at the ballroom not long after making her way back upstairs. There was no vocalist with the band for right now, but the music they were playing was rather upbeat. There was a talented alraune playing the piano, a thinly shaped incubus at the double bass, a gruff looking asura at the drums, and a smiling djinn blowing his heart into the trumpet. There were only a couple patrons around this time, some of them clapping along to the infectious music, others embracing their loved ones, and some enjoying the atmosphere itself. What would she order this afternoon? Samara felt like she needed something to ease her…

Normally, she would’ve gone for alcohol, but she wasn’t feeling like drowning in more sorrow at that moment. Instead, Samara asked the barmaid if they had anything that soothed the soul. The cow woman behind the counter was rather confused at her request, but then told her that thanks to ‘Maiye’s Wife’ they now had fresh coffee. Samara gracefully accepted a cup and then went to sit back down while watching the stage beyond her vision. The band was getting lively now, and Samara couldn’t help but smile at that.

Trying her best to calm down, she took a sip of her coffee. She knew the truth, but she had to hold onto it instead of trying to find another reason to deny it. If she denied it any further she’d risk hurting herself or others more. She wondered though, how would she continue knowing the truth and face Lord Vasilyevich? Her job was to be a demon furnace. Therefore, she couldn’t possibly hold onto her lust forever, Samara needed to expel her energy or else she’d turn into that… monster she was when she’d raped Lya. There had to have been another way to get this stupid cock off..! But, the only course of action she could see was seducing someone else. Another idea strayed into her course of thinking as she took another sip…

What if she just talked to Lord Vasilyevich and admitted herself? What if she sought audience with him, admitting her wrongdoing, and asked for penance? Vasilyevich would never grant it to her… What was she thinking? Was she being hopeful again? That’d be absurd. Everytime Samara had hope, she’d take it away from herself… The key phrase there being herself, Vasilyevich only instructed her… Knowing that, Samara still was aware of her situation right now. If she refused to follow orders, what would become of her? She certainly couldn’t just escape… Samara took another sip of her coffee while trying to rack her brain for more ideas. It wasn’t often that she was reduced to only her thoughts…

Most of the time Samara would figure out a way to either put her dick in something or vice-versa--if the situation called for it--and she didn’t have either of those here. She didn’t feel like doing any of those either. A succubus with no lust… What was she, an old maid? A mother harlot without the harlot? Had she finally become celibate like her former self? Samara couldn’t understand it. She had the truth, yes, but what next? Fleeing wasn’t an option, nor was becoming celibate, or rising up against the castle itself, and becoming a half-succubi sorceress sounded absolutely ridiculous. Samara was embarrassed to remember that she’d at one point taken to studying the occult, but it was outlawed by the kingdom of Dunan; in reality, many still practiced it despite their ban. If she remembered correctly, there was a massive scandal involving the court bishop practicing said arts; he used alchemy to create mountains of gold for himself!

The same gold was now beheld by Samara’s eyes when she saw the gold medallion of a well-dressed demon that was steadily advancing towards her. Red-haired, purple-eyed, with horns, wearing a fancy button down jacket vest, matching pants, and dance shoes. He regarded Samara with a worried look. Samara got a better look at his complexion and saw that he had a handsome face, a rather muscular physique, a fanged mouth, and two horns from the top of his head; who was this man? Samara felt like she’d met him somewhere before. He sat down at the other seat across from her and motioned for the barmaid. In a voice Samara recognized too well, he said, “Coffee… I’ll take the soul roast with a little mint cream and a bit of honey. Thank you.” Samara blinked, is this how Zorne really looked under his helmet!? Though, she had to be polite--Zorne probably still was sore about what happened eleven years ago. “Good afternoon, Zorne.” Samara said with a smile, “I didn’t know you were such a looker under your helmet?”

Zorne laughed a little bit, “I’m flattered, and this time you didn’t address me by a coarse name. What’s gotten into you, Miss Samara?”

“Gotten into me? I haven’t had fillings in about a month.” Samara said, sheepishly scratching her cheek.

“I see…” Zorne graciously accepted a cup of coffee from the barmaid, “What’s with your gaze, Samara? I see clarity in your eyes; you’re no longer troubled…”

“Well, something happened this morning,” Samara said, eyes the remaining half of her coffee, “and it made me think about a lot of things. But I don’t know what to do now…”

“That’s why I’m here, but you probably already guessed that, didn’t you?” Zorne chuckled and took a swig. Samara watched as his purple eyes twinkled when he tasted it.

“I should’ve figured that Lord Vasilyevich would find out.” Samara sighed and rested her head on her arm in resignation, “What is my punishment?”

“Punishment?” Zorne looked at her with a furrowed brow, “What punishment should be awarded to someone who’s saved the life of two succubi and reunited them with their mother? If anything, you deserve a reward, Samara.”

 _“How did he…”_ Of course Zorne knew, Samara shouldn’t have second guessed herself on something like that. But, a reward? This was a new beast entirely. “A reward? I’m unworthy of one after squandering those two and treating them like I did… Are you certain?”

“If you aren’t convinced by my words alone…” Zorne said in a conceited tone, tapping his chin with his finger, “How’s this, then? Lord Vasilyevich sent me to personally summon you to his own chambers. He wishes to speak with you, Miss Samara.”

Being not only not punished, invited to Lord Vasilyevich’s _private_ chambers, and having Zorne politefully address her… Was she in another reality? Was this some sort of cruel trick that Vasilyevich had planned from the very beginning? He was a chessmaster… But, Samara couldn’t help but wonder if this wasn’t a trick. What did this mean? A new reward… what would it be? Would it be good? Or was it going to be another piece of suffering in disguise? Samara decided that it would be better to bite the bullet then to run and hide in her own lies again. “I’ll go see him right away, thank you, Zorne.” Samara turned to leave...

“I am the messenger, I’m in no need of thanks.” Zorne smiled and looked into his half-empty coffee cup, “And… Samara?”

Samara turned around, “Yes?” The way that Zorne had said that last part struck a chord to her; she couldn’t place her finger on it…

“I wish you luck.” Zorne nodded earnestly, “Keep your heart close.” He said pointing at Samara’s chest.

Samara nodded, she didn’t know what that meant, but Zorne seemed genuine. She gingerly waved to Zorne and headed for the door. She was still in disbelief at everything that had just happened to her… Still, this wasn’t the time to question what was real or what wasn’t--her captor had summoned her! He’d summoned her with the promise of a reward! Seldom was Samara granted rewards. She was granted praise, sex, and sometimes food; but the succubi had been the _only_ reward that Samara had ever been given. And of course, Samara just abused them--taking them for granted like she thought Vasilyevich took her…

She had thought wrong, because now Vasilyevich was summoning her for another reward. Why? Because she’d chosen to not run from herself and take responsibility for her actions… Now she’d have to not run from Vasilyevich and play it smart with him. She had a couple ideas as to what to do, but none of them really seemed appealing. Samara knew what Lya had tried to do to the Lord once. She also knew that trying to bargain with the Lord was like trying to sell a person who had everything something they already owned--if anything, they’d buy her too. Samara didn’t see any monetary gain from this transaction…

What she did see, however, was hope. This wasn’t like the veiled, desperation type hope she’d tried to believe in so many times before. This was legitimate, life-changing, and--somewhat--audacious hope that could give Samara the chance that she had always sought. But a foolish mistake Samara had often made was that she was cocky… She was cocky to a point of automatically assuming things would go well just because of their nature; that was how Maiye had unintentionally caused her grief… Well, she wouldn’t be fooled again! Samara would go into this with a clear objective. Receive and be humble; her ways would change…

More than she would realize…


	8. Epilogue - Part 2: A Garden of Violets and Protea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara catches the attention of Vasilyevich for her act. And, it is here that she learns of what his true intentions were for her. Another hard decision for her to make arises. What will she do? And where will her life go once she makes that choice?
> 
> Find out in the conclusion of this series.

Samara found herself outside the chambers of Vasilyevich. The familiar double doors that she had once beheld as a man now loomed over her with a weight akin to the world. It was here behind this door that Samara had her identity, love, and inner peace stolen from her by one demon’s hand… This had also been the place where Samara had groveled, planned, cried, laughed, and witnessed the downfall of most things in her life. And now here she was, ready to face the ‘reward’ that Vasilyevich had in store for her. Puffing up her chest and adjusting her cravat, Samara pushed the double doors open. Her lip trembled, she gulped, and she shook; but her eyes were on the throne itself…

There he sat; Vasilyevich, the Demon Lord of Kolyuchka in all his spiky armored glory. Samara couldn’t usually tell what the Lord was feeling at a given time; Vasilyevich was the kind of demon to not show their emotions unless it was blatantly expressive. That’s why the melancholic smile that was plastered across his face struck Samara as not only odd, but telling… She’d never seen Vasilyevich show this emotion before, he was usually upbeat, plotting, and refined. Samara thought he looked akin to a teacher who’d just been told that their favorite class of students had graduated, and they wouldn’t be back ever again… It was a complex emotion that Samara understood greatly; she had felt it on Maiye’s wedding day… Why did Vasilyevich wear that expression? Was he taking ‘pity’ on her again?

Samara’s answer came in the form of Vasilyevich standing up from his throne and motioning her to a door that most likely led out to a balcony--given its beautiful stained glass texture that depicted a dove. The succubus felt her feet guide unconsciously as she followed the tall, caped, and flowing pink-haired lord out the door. Was this an out of body experience she was having? No… Samara was blowing it out of proportion. She instead thought of the rationality behind this move and why the Lord wanted her outside his chambers. If Samara had to take a guess, it was because he didn’t want anyone to hear what was being said. What he was about to say to Samara must’ve been _at the highest level_ of importance.

As perhaps his way of reinforcing her conception, the door opened to reveal a private rooftop terrace. It was as big as Dunan’s old town square, statues billowed out water into aqueducts that spanned far beyond her vision, a watercolor paradise of flowers surrounded her, and well lit brass lamps washed the pavilion in a radiant light. How long had this been here? Samara had never observed it when she first escaped or when she flew back many times to report a completed mission. To Samara, this place looked like heaven compared to the regal--yet demonic--looking walls of Castle Kolyuchka. The more they walked, the wider Samara’s jaw became; she was awestruck that such a serene place could exist within demonic society! Which made her wonder, why had the Lord chosen to come out here? Other than letting no one else hear what had to be said; Samara couldn’t figure it out.

From the way she saw Vasilyevich tilting his head and gazing solemnly at the plant life she could tell that this place meant a lot to him… Most likely this had been here since he’d first had this castle made and it probably served as a spot to clear his mind. Samara could appreciate something like that; back when she was Sam, she knew about this hidden spring in the middle of the forest where she used to go. Samara slowly realized that the reason Lord Vasilyevich had taken her to such a sacred spot was probably because he had something he needed to tell her… Whatever it was, it must’ve either weighed heavy on his mind, or held enough significance that he needed to calm down afterward… Samara’s tail flicked in anticipation....

They eventually reached an area where the water from the aqueducts converge. Mist slowly rose up out of the crystal blue water which lit the area in a turquoise blue hue. Vasilyevich stood at one end of a large oval, surrounded by the labyrinth like waterways on the ground, and he motioned for Samara to stand opposite from him. All she could hear in that moment was the sounds of the distant wind, the quiet babbling of water, and her own high heels clacking against the rock beneath her. The air around her wasn’t electric, but it felt heavy enough that Samara’s heart started to beat faster. She took her place across from Vasilyevich and knelt down; showing the tried and true custom of her servitude towards him. As she knelt, the anxiety struck her mind with the ferocity of a cat-o-nine-tails… Barely holding her ground, she listened to Vasilyevich speak in a soft tone…

“Well met, Samara. You may rise.” Samara once again heeded the command of the legion like voice and stood. Vasilyevich had the same melancholic smile, and Samara noticed that his complexion looked tired. “It has been a great 13 years since I welcomed you to this castle. 13 years have passed since the conquering of Dunan and ushering in a world where both humans and demons coexist together in peaceful harmony. However, that is only a byproduct of my wish, Samara; because, in truth…” Vasilyevich clenched his right fist tightly, “I wanted nothing more than humanity and demonkind to be honest with themselves. Think, Samara… When you were in the kingdom of Dunan, it was most likely oppressive towards you. People judged you due to the femininity of your looks rather than the color of your soul. I imagine it was infuriating…”

He was right… Every day that Samara was Sam, she’d go through being made fun of by most people. The knights, the weavers--even though they didn’t mean to--, the women, the men, and even some of Samara’s own family had judged her; her father had always wanted a daughter instead of a son, anyway… “It is not unlike what we demons have faced. Especially at the hands of the clergy, the nobility, and the Hero’s lineage. For they all sit upon the same throne of self-made lies and persecution that they say they are against!” Vasilyevich continued, “I will not say that we are without our own sin and prejudice. Most older demons look upon humanity with contempt, arrogance, and hate. They believe that the only things all humans are good for are starting wars, persecuting anything that’s different, and not being able to use magic for good… I as a demon was not without my misconceptions of humanity.” Vasilyevich looked Samara straight in the eyes and cleared his throat.

“For the longest time, I myself believed humanity held no inherent value. I fought simply to destroy the Hero and to end the farce that I thought was all of humanity…” Vasilyevich looked towards the sky, “3000 years ago I started to observe humanity. And… I was ashamed when I had learned that I was not only wrong, but that humanity was just as oppressed as demonkind was. They hold themselves to conceptions, public image, and ‘righteousness’--piety to a goddess of their own design… It was all a farce; humanity wasn’t evil at all--they simply couldn’t be honest with themselves. They couldn’t change their ways; because if they did, they’d be censured, outcast, and branded as heretics. The Hero’s lineage and the kingdom itself held too much sway; ‘goddess wills it’ being the empty battlecry of their oppression…” Samara couldn’t believe her ears, or eyes. Vasilyevich… was _**crying.**_

“And so my beliefs changed. I was no longer fighting for our dominance, but instead to liberate humanity and demonkind from the oppression that we ourselves create! My wish... “ Vasilyevich held his left hand to his breastplate, “My wish was for humanity and demonkind to become one--to cast of our chains, conceptions, and self-righteousness so that _**we may bond as brothers!**_ And with our bonds, we can become something greater than labels! We can rise to the occasion and have a world wherein love can be boundless! However…” Vasilyevich cleared his throat again, “To achieve that, and to test my theory… I needed someone to go through the unthinkable. I needed someone to go through unimaginable hell, oppression, hate, and violence. I needed them to go through that and to see if they could one day become a better person--casting off their previous doubts, no longer holding onto lies, and embracing who they are at heart!”

Samara felt her heart leap out of her chest… “That’s why I chose you, Samara. You were a happenstance mistake, being picked up by Zorne in that field, and then brought to me. I would’ve sent you back, but, I saw the color of your soul and saw a human on the road to self-destruction. Haunted by his own lies, coddled by a woman much stronger than he was, and forced to live by the world that wanted to shape him into a ‘man’.” Vasilyevich sighed, “You would’ve ended up like me if I hadn’t embraced my own looks and cast off my preconceptions. Therefore, I subjected you to unspeakable terror, evil, and the absolute worst that a human could endure. For 13 years I watched, waited, and hoped that you would one day quit lying to yourself and cast off your previous self to do good. I wanted you to realize that by yourself, you can be strong enough to change! That you, Samara, you would _rise up, learn the truth, and learn to love yourself by showing selfless compassion to **someone you cared deeply for!"**_

Vasilyevich took a deep breath, “And you did it all without help. You’ve gone above and beyond with it; a succubus hasn’t gone through the fabled ‘Soul Release’ in nearly a century! That was until earlier today... “ He bowed to Samara, “You’ve exceeded my expectations and have passed my trial. Henceforth, I hereby relieve you of your duty to be a Demon Furnace and grant you your independence. No longer will you be forced to degrade yourself and receive ire from every demon that gazes upon your visage… Please, accept it.” Samara… Samara almost jumped in elation! Of course she would accept it! She was about to open her mouth when Vasilyevich looked at her in the eyes again.

That same solemn smile had spread across his face once again. “But, there is one more thing I must give you before you acquire your freedom. And it involves you finally getting an ounce of reparation for your forced servitude.” With that, Vasilyevich raised his right hand and reached behind his back. Samara winced as she heard the familiar sound of a blade unsheathing… It echoed in her mind: Please don’t let it be me getting killed, please don’t let it be me getting killed, please don’t let it be me getting killed-- _please for the love of…_ After a brief moment, Vasilyevich pulled out a sword that had an almost radiant luster to it. He stuck it in the ground before him and pointed at it. He let out a small chuckle.

“Do not fear this blade, child. For it is a legendary weapon of myth… _**The Claim Solias!”**_ Samara looked at the blade itself, it was almost as big as her arm, decorated in lovely jewels, with a diamond studded hilt, and it glowed with a vibrant ivory--pulsing off holy energies with each glimmer. Samara could tell right away that this was a weapon befitting a Hero! Vasilyevich would reaffirm her point with, “This blade once belonged to the Hero… But upon realizing Dunan was about to be conquered; he ran from Kolyuchka and left this sacred blade here.” He let out that cacophony-type laugh again, “A blade who’s strikes are said to rip through dimensions and purify evil…! So much for the ‘destined by the goddess’... But, I digress, Samara; this blade will grant you your reparation!”

Reparation? He wasn’t going to use it to kill Samara, and he didn’t seem to care that much for the blade… What did he intend to--within a second, Vasilyevich knelt down in a _condemned position_ and presented himself to Samara. “The Claim Solias… It is the only weapon that is capable of **killing** the Demon Lord.” The succubus could see the tears clearly now; some of them were splashing onto the ground below. “A Demon Lord is for his kingdom, he treats his people with love and compassion--just as they would to him. He rules with impunity of judgement and should be close to infallible… However, I cannot with clear conscience bear the title of ruler when I have destroyed that which does not belong to me..” He gazed at Samara now, his breathing wavered a bit as he said his next words boldly.

“Samara… I have irrevocably changed the course of your life, forced you to go through such pain, torment, humiliation, and sadness… While I may have achieved my goal, liberated our people, and have strived endlessly to achieve peace; there is one fact that I cannot deny: I’ve said it before, a ruler must be fair and honest! Therefore, Samara; succubus of the Kolyuchkan Flower, once a man, has gone through hell, and that stands before me now--I offer you the chance to be repaid for your suffering... “ He looked down to the ground again and bellowed these final words: _**“You may take my head! In doing so, Kolyuchka shall be usher in a new era and ruler! I shall receive penance for my sins, so that I may leave with a clear conscience, and no regrets! Do it, Samara, take the Solias, and achieve fulfillment!”**_

Samara’s heartbeat went into overdrive… She felt her lips dry, her chest twisted in knots, her back arched fiercely, and her eyes felt heavier than the greatest weight. Was… Was this real!? Was this happening _right now!?_ Samara felt as if she were in a dream; she slapped herself lightly just to make sure she wasn’t and when she recovered her eyes were planted on the Solias… She walked up to it and looked at the diamond-tipped handle with uncertainty. Her eyes batted to Vasilyevich, who was still kneeling, and then back to the sword. As if moving unconsciously, she tested the sword’s weight by pulling it out of the ground.

It felt lighter than most swords she’d ever worked on when she was a man. The blade’s energy cascaded across it from point to hilt, its pure luminescence lit up the area around her with a white glow, and she could feel the power surging within… Samara knew that Vasilyevich wasn’t lying when he said that this blade held dimension-ripping power; but this seemed quite excessive. Slowly, she tilted her head and looked back to Vasilyevich. With the blade now in her right hand, she moved towards him and stopped just a few paces from where his head was in view. Her right arm became a raging sea, her breathing turned into a waterspout, and her mind was awash with the crashing waves of a maelstrom… She had to ask herself again, was this real? Was this really happening right now?

Of course it was… Samara had just learned how to not lie to herself--the least she could do was tell the difference between reality and fantasy..! But in this situation, that line blurred to the point where it might as well not have existed at all! Another first time in Samara’s life wherein she felt a feeling that she couldn’t quite properly describe. The Solias’ trembled within her hands, her fingers danced about the hilt, and it felt heavier than the largest iron ball despite being lighter than a feather. The strings of her heart were being attuned, her vision was escher-like, and a distant ringing in her ears pushed her closer to the edge… Her entire body felt like it was going through the wringer, and amidst the chaos rung one truth:

She could _finally do it_. Everything that she’d gone through! Losing her innocence for hours upon end, forcing the kingdom of Dunan to fall, being endlessly looked down upon by other demons, being forced to experience Maiye’s love, and never getting her old life back; **thirteen years of constant suffering…** She could finally enact _vengeance!_ Her wrath would not be mild! She could raise the sword as high as the heavens and strike Vasilyevich down with a rancor so callous that it would make every demon grovel! Why then… Why was she hesitating? Kill him, deliver him, and walk your own path! That’s what Samara should do! She’d been given a golden ticket and a dessert! She’d be free of both her destiny and pain! These thoughts that pervaded her mind while she clutched the Claim Solias…

They were all _**wrong.**_

She spiked the sword into the ground and held onto it; her hands trembled as she slowly let go of the hilt… She would’ve collapsed if she didn’t apply enough pressure on her heels to make it so that they caught the grooves in the stone. Samara stood up and walked over to Vasilyevich, who was still kneeling; most likely waiting for the coup de grace. The way in which he was resigned to the fate that he thought would eventually claim him reminded Samara of herself when she was blinded… She’d wallowed in her own self-pity; never once showing any amount of conviction, self-love, or kindness. She wanted to stay in carnal bliss because she believed that it was the only way to enjoy life. Ultimately, it was her raw intuition and her innate desire to help those she cared about that broke her self-imposed chains…

She herself was chained down when she was first violated, and though she could never gain her stolen innocence; she could change for the better. That’s why she knew that revenge wasn’t worth anything--it was simply holding onto a past that could never be changed. And unlike the past, this was the present, and the future has yet to be written. And Samara wanted to start the beginning of her new story off right; not with a sin, but with forgiveness. She was a changed woman; and she was acting like it. She smiled and tousled Vasilyevich’s hair with a gloved hand. Normally she’d be quite afraid to approach him, but now that she saw Vasilyevich for what he truly was--confidence overtook her. With a hint of cheekiness in her voice she said, “Lord Vasilyevich… I hereby refuse to take your head!”

When Vasilyevich heard her say that, he looked up at Samara--eyes a bit wider but still full of water--and in a confused voice asked, “Why, child? Why do you refuse?”

Samara laughed, “I thought you of all people could’ve seen it coming. I guess that part about you being about you being ‘close to infallible’ really does show, huh?”

“I do not understand…” Vasilyevich looked at the sword and then to Samara, “I have caused you immeasurable pain by taking away your innocence…”

“Yes, you did.” Samara sighed, she smiled the same melancholic smile that Vasilyevich had given her earlier.

“Then why do you not strike me down?” Vasilyevich--for all his mind games, tricks, and lessons--seemingly couldn’t fathom why Samara had chosen to spare him.

With confidence and conviction, she extended a hand to the kneeling Lord. “Because…” She beamed brightly when she said the next part, “Even though you took everything from me, you also gave me the power to change myself. As much as the world beat me down, no matter how much I lied to myself, and even when I tried to drown in pleasure… I still couldn’t deny the fact that I could change myself on my own.”

“Samara…” The Lord was at a loss for words, she could see his eyes tearing up again.

“I forgive you.” Samara smiled warmly, “Now… Let’s put this behind us, and start anew; we have to be honest with ourselves, right?”

Lord Vasilyevich nodded and took Samara’s hand. Together they walked about the garden some more and talked for a long time… That night, Samara learned more about “the true enemy of Dunan” than probably any scholar. In truth, Vasilyevich had been just like her; feeling that he was chained down to an inescapable fate and weighed down by his sins. In growing herself, Samara had shown him how wrong he was, and that anyone could start a new leaf if they came to terms with them. That was exactly why he’d changed the reason he fought for when continuing the campaign against Dunan and The Hero…

Samara saw not a Demon Lord, but someone trying to make a change. He’d made plenty of choices, committed many sins, and burnt countless bridges. But, Samara, formerly a human and now a semen demon; even she had made him realize the fact that no one was truly infallible. People, demons, and perhaps extra dimensional beings themselves all made mistakes. It wasn’t something to be ashamed of--at least, not for too long--and it gave someone an opportunity to grow. Though Samara had forgiven Vasilyevich, she now had to forgive herself…

There was no way that Lya would ever forgive her for taking away her innocence. Samare knew that better than anyone. It was for the best to just leave her alone and get out of her life--she should be happy with Nevin and her four children. As for her legion, Samara decided she’d let them all walk free and find new masters; she would apologize to them and try to at least make amends. The twins' memories would be wiped, so, there was no danger of Holly ever finding out. Samara would say that she wasn’t the best to her and return her children. There was a lot of work to be done, but not nearly as much work as the road Samara had ahead of her… But, she wouldn’t go on it without some further gifts from Lord Vasilyevich.

She was allowed to keep her powers, chateau, and her demon-type. She was also granted the Kolyuchkan Emblem, which officially gave her dignified honor, and access to anywhere in the dominion. To top it all off, Vasilyevich had her relic removed; and after years of trying, suffering, indulgence, and change--Samara finally became a woman. Her dick was gone forever and in its place was a pussy with a womb. Her physique also changed in accordance with it and became more ladylike as a result. A more lithe figure, thicker thighs, a more rounded ass, and breasts so perky that they bounced lightly! Her voice was higher, her hair was longer, and her body felt natural! At last… Samara was free! She was free from her cage and now could make a new life for herself! … And the burning question bellowed into the far reaches of her mind:

**Where would she go from here?**

***

Samara didn’t think that she’d ever fall in love again. And, while she was fine with that (mostly), it still felt quite lonely sometimes… But, that had all changed when she met someone who would finally let her feel love again. It all started one day while Samara was wandering about Kolyuchkan society. She’d gotten a message from Blitz--the most unlikely person who’d probably seek her out other than Lya--and was asked to do a mission for him. She was also promised a hefty amount of gold and energy if she complied too… It was a simple enough mission, go to the Hecate Field, find out if someone is living there, and report back to Blitz so the appropriate action could be taken! It was simple as that!

It became more complicated when Samara found a small house residing on a hill overlooking the massive sea of sunflowers… How long had this been here? Blitz never said anything about a home, just that someone might be living out here; therefore, Samara expected a small shack! This was a fully fledged one story home! She had to go back and tell Blitz right away about--she saw someone peeking through the sunflowers. Standing her ground, Samara eyed the mysterious voyeur in the flowers. Unafraid, she bellowed to him, “You can come out of there! I can see you, you know!?”

Out from the brush walked a young man. Jet black hair with bangs covering his face, he had a rough physique and a small frown plastered across his face. He was wearing a cotton shirt, a gold buckled belt, baggy pants, and… tabi? He looked like a farmer; but he held an air of familiarity about him… Samara… Where had she seen this guy before? He flicked up his bangs with his right arm and the color of his eyes gave her a damning hint. They were with a yellow iris. Not only that, but the hue was rather light as well; that could only mean that this guy belonged to the Dunan Royal Family! Samara jumped at the realization, “Those eyes… Who are you!?”

“P-Pardon me, miss.” The man said in a regal tone, “What brings you to my abode?”

“What brings me to your abode?” Samara chuckled, “You’re on Kolyuchkan Royal Land, this is Hecate Field!”

“Oh…” The man sheepishly bowed his head, “I’m sorry… I’ve been living out here since I was a young lad--I had no idea it was illegal!”

‘Young lad’? How old was this guy? Samara scratched her chin, “Since you were young… Are there any of your folks around here?”

“My parents were executed. Miss Martha--goddess rest her soul--took care of me out here and....” The man, suddenly realizing how revealing his statement was, quickly took to a fighting stance, “You’re not here to kill me, are you?”

Samara waved her hands exasperatedly, “No! No… I was sent to just scout out to see if the rumors of someone living here were true--that’s all! Who are you, anyway?”

“Well…” The man lowered his fists and wiped some sweat from his forehead, “It’s a long story, and I’m not sure if a busy woman like yourself would want to hear it. I don’t like wasting others time--not like my sister…”

Now Samara was curious. Blitz’ reward could wait, she had to know who this boy was! And… he was kind of cute. “You’re not wasting my time at all, I’d be delighted to hear your tale!” She extended her hand, “My name is Samara, I’m the Marquis of South Kolyuchka, what is your name, boy?”

He held Samara’s hand in the way that one would when addressing royalty, “My name is Fionn… Fionn of House Dunan! But, that last part no longer suits me. I’ve taken Miss Martha’s last name of Griffith and…” He cursed himself and shook his head, “Goddess, there I go again, rambling on… My apologies, Marquis.”

“Oh… That’s…” She was somewhat at a loss of words, and it wasn’t even Maiye this time! He reminded her of Maiye… But, there was something different about him than the Fallen Angel. He exuded an air of maturity that was still breaking free of the confines of naivety. To Samara, it was adorable, and it reminded her of when she was a man… “You don’t need to apologize~!” Samara said gracefully lowering her hand, “In fact… I’m rather curious about your life, Fionn. You can tell me about it over some drinks… Lead the way!” Fionn bowed gracefully and showed Samara inside his abode; before entering fully, however, Samara prosed another question to him: “Have you ever had coffee before, _Prince_ Fionn?”

He hadn’t, but was willing to try if it was for Samara…

After that meeting, Samara knew she had to see him again… Using her authority, Samara had his property legalized--so long as he didn’t destroy any sunflowers--and made sure he was taken care of. Samara made it a habit that once every month, she’d visit him on that hill and talk to him for the rest of the day. She enjoyed Fionn’s company, and would often bring over dishes from the ballroom for him to eat. He wasn’t a slouch either, he cooked for Samara, and would always have a meal for her when she came to visit. From there, it only spiraled.

Months turned into weeks, weeks turned into days, and what had started as a couple of hours ended up being full days. Fionn was energetic, had a good work ethic, was sentimental when he needed to be, and had successfully rebuilt himself after the tragedy that befell his kingdom. Samara had been right, he _was_ the Prince! However, he was constantly undermined by his fiancee--the Princess--whom his own family loved more than he did… She would cheat on him regularly, demean him for being a ‘beefhead’, and would use his ‘authority’ to get whatever she wanted. If his fiancee didn’t act rude enough towards him, the Hero had also…

Turns out, he was kind of self-absorbed. He almost drained the kingdom of Dunan’s coffers almost to the point of famine, stole priceless artifacts, committed adultery with both the Princess _and_ the Queen on several occasions, used the army’s resources to fund personal campaigns, insulted the Prince regularly while touting his superiority, and doing it all while wearing the banner of the ‘goddesses chosen’! When push came to shove at Dunan, the Hero never came back, and the Princess disappeared from the castle as well. When she left the castle, she’d also taken most of the royal guard with her--so no one could defend the King and Queen except the knights outside… Fionn never saw her again.

He surmised that she must’ve met up with the Hero at a later point and they ran away together--ducking responsibility as they always had. Fionn narrowly avoided his execution by the graces of his personal maid, Martha Griffith, who took him from the castle and fled to the last place anyone would expect--Kolyuchka. From there, they had a conspirator build his home in the Hecate Field, schooled him in the ways of carpentry, had him train as a monk, and then raised him for a good 13 years until Martha died about a year ago… Now he’s almost thirty and has become entirely self-sufficient. No one knows the secret of his royalty except Samara and the conspirator; he went so far as to dye his hair black and get a tattoo which depicted a pentagram!

He’d started his life over from square one, just like Samara had. Within him, she saw a kindred spirit and she found herself spending more time with him. What had started as monthly visits to the home for an hour turned into weekly, then daily visits, and sometimes they’d last the entire day! Samara found herself talking to Fionn about a lot of things that crossed her mind; fashion, demonic politics, carpentry, interior design, and even her past--Fionn would respectfully listen and engage with it as best he could. Likewise, Samara would listen to the former royal go on about what he did for the day. She was captivated by the way which Fionn could make any remedial event sound like it was an epic tale that spanned across volumes...

Samara was sure they started writing their own volumes when they proceeded to go on dates together. Practicing archery in the north fields, playing games at the Krep Carnival, taking long walks on the eastern beaches, and--on rare occasions--sharing a dance. in the Kolyuchka Castle Ballroom. Samara felt the others glaring at her again, but this time it was in a different, and much more positive light… Samara was viewing herself in the same light now too, she was happy, excited, and… she felt something well up within her heart. It was that light, creamy feeling that made her shudder with anticipation; it reminded her when she’d met Lya. While it was similar at face value, it held a deeper meaning beneath: for the first time in 13 years, Samara felt like a person again. It was in the way she spent time with Fionn, he cared for her, she cared for him, and together they’d make many new memories together. With him, Samara felt valued, respected, and… loved.

Samara was falling in love all over again… At first, she felt like she’d be betrayed again and tried to avoid Fionn for a while. But, Fionn--knowing that he’d also felt the same feeling--sought out Samara himself. Sometimes he would hold for hours while she cried; she would do the same for him when he thought back to memories of Dunan. Together they healed each other. Instead of wallowing in the past, both of them built one another up, they faced each challenge with understanding, and overcame each obstacle. Fionn and Samara, two people who had gone through hell in their lives and came out better people by their own admission..! They were in love, and nothing would change that…

It got to the point wherein Samara had invited Fionn back to her chateau after a long day. And, when they’d gotten to her room, she’d _jumped him!_ Though, she was met with similar force by a more confident Fionn. Together they embraced carnally, but not in the way that Samara usually did it when she’d degrade herself--no, this was tender, sweet love. She was surprised at his stamina the most, going four hours before actually tiring out… They fell asleep cuddling together that night; Samara with a smile on her face, held tightly by Fionn. Samara… All that she’d gone through seemed like a fading memory; drowned out by the gentle beating of their hearts in tandem.

***

Summers in Kolyuchka tended to bring a north wind that made the normally hot season in Dunan feel like a better version of the autumn chill. Samara sat idly on her balcony overlooking her garden. A half-finished glass of a mixed drink sat nearby on a small table. She let her long, lavender hair idly blow in the breeze like a wind chime. She felt the breeze clear her mind, and she sat there for a while enjoying herself. Her balcony had become her favorite since Fionn had planted that garden outside… That’d been one of the first things he did after they got married. She remembered the day vividly, everyone had been there! Zorne, Blitz, Maiye, Holly, the twins, Soleil, and Vasilyevich himself..! Even Lya had shown up too to give Samara her blessings. She could still feel how soft--there was a knock at the glass door behind her. “You may come out!” Samara chirped over, “The breeze is beautiful.”

“It must be, if you’re the one who said it.” Fionn came through the door and sat next to Samara. He too had grown his hair out, but had it in a ponytail as opposed to Samara’s.

“Please, Fionn, darling~” Samara giggled, “Can we save the flirting till after dinner?”

“Flirting’s part of a good relationship, dear.” Fionn said with a cheeky smile, truly, Samara had rubbed off on him. “Where is that son of ours? I thought he was with you?”

“Oh, you know that boy’s been independent ever since he turned 20!” Samara idly twisted a strand of her hair, “He’s probably at the Castle; that half-succubus has got to be chatting with Miss Soleil.”

Fionn laughed loudly at that, “She’ll eat him alive if he keeps that up! Succubi are insatiable sometimes…”

“You’d know that better than anyone~” Samara teased, love-tapping him on the knee.

“Of course I would…” He sighed softly, “Say, what should we do this evening--it is our anniversary, after all!”

Samara had to think on that one for a moment, “I think we should head to the Krep, and then play it by ear. Besides…” Samara locked lips with the man she loved for a moment before saying the next part, “Any amount of time I spend with you feels like an anniversary in itself…” Fionn returned the gesture of her affection by sitting down on the chair and wrapping his arms around her while Samara gazed out into the fields, nuzzling against him. She loudly sighed as she saw the sun’s amber rays coat the field in a radiant light; happy, content, and…

_**Forever true to herself in her realized dream.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading the epilogue if you stuck around to this point. This story was a real challenge to write and stay with, but I think it turned out wonderfully.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or share feedback as I am always looking to improve my writing. Have a good day.
> 
> \- Mouchi


End file.
